


Heru Levant and the Journey Home

by HeruKane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dimension Travel, Fix-It, Heru Levant is Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Raising Harry, Time Travel, Two Harry's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 85,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane
Summary: Tired of the world and all the battles he must fight, Harry Potter escapes into a new and yet familiar world - his past, that Halloween night where it all changed. Now named Heru Levant he will raise a young Harry Potter in an attempt to make the horrors he knew not come to bear.





	1. Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. So this is basically my first actual story, though I have been creative writing for years. I began, and finished, this for NaNoWrMo this year. I'm posting the story in the chapters like I wrote them. I'm going to slowly post the section chapters over the next few weeks, it's about 40 chapters and a little over 85k words in total. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Feedback and comments are fully welcome. 
> 
> One final thing, that Harry/Severus pairing is adult Harry of course, so really Heru.

**Conversation  
** \-------------  
Time: Minus Five Days Pre-Transition

As Harry Potter walked from the apparition point near the gates to Hogwarts herself, he couldn't help but think about all the other times he had done the same walk. Especially when he thinks back to his first time, back when he was 11 years old and a short gangly boy, just coming to Hogwarts and believing in all the potential of the Wizarding World. Now though, he was tall and fit, enhanced due to the effects of intense magic use and the nature of the conflicts he went through. That said, too Harry, it was a bit bittersweet to think about, especially all those times he made the walk and saw a ruined castle. 

Thankfully that was not the current state of the castle for Hogwarts had been rebuilt. Which was, Harry had to admit, a pretty difficult and time consuming magical task - though one he had become quite proficient with when he turned his attention to it. Which he did in the later years of the war, especially upon gaining the recognition of the much honored archmage title.

Reaching the front door of Hogwarts he was met by the current Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. "Neville, Luna, hello. It's so nice seeing you two again." Harry says with a smile for his two oldest friends, that is, out of all those who had survived the war. Which, despite the fact Harry was purposely not thinking about it, was really so few people, the war and its aftermath had taken its toll.

"Of course Harry, or should I say Heru?" Neville, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, says with a laugh in his voice. 

Harry smiles at that saying, "Never to the two of you, I'll always be just Harry."

While Luna comments, "Only to those in the game, for we are players and not pieces." 

The two share a look at her, which causes her to giggle as she reaches for a hug, which Harry willingly gives. 

"Really, Luna, you are going to go all 'ooooh' on us!" Harry says to her. 

She laughs. "No, though in that case I had to, but no. Just like you are 'Harry' I don't need to be all mysterious."

Neville shakes his head at the two. "You know Harry, I never did understand you using the whole Heru name?"

"It was actually Ron's idea -", a pause in remembrance of their fallen friend, "he said it made me seem mysterious -," they laugh on that, "which was useful in both my public speaking and warrior lives."

"It just seemed to me to be similar enough to what Tom Riddle did when he became Voldemort, that I don't know why you would pick it up." Neville questions. 

Harry shrugs, "Honestly, though I understand the magical theory, some of the philosophy behind it escapes me. But Hermione, -" again a pause for missing friends, "proved it to me using both runes and arithmancy that it did in fact make perfect sense. So sometimes I am Harry Potter but I am also just as much Heru Levant, it's a real magical person." 

"Well, okay, I trust you and I understand. I guess it would be different if I saw the magical theory, -" Neville pauses, "not that I would fully understand it, pure magic theory was always more your realm then mine." The group smiles at that. 

It's Luna though who breaks the happy conversation. "Are you here to tell us you are beginning your plan?" 

Harry looks at them, his family, the only people he loves that are still living. "Yes. I did the math and the magic and even the goblins have helped me where they could." A deep breath. "Except for you two I don't have anyone else, this would give me a chance to once again have those connections." 

"You could build them here, you know." Neville says in his attempt to try and convince Harry. "You don't need to leave to do it, you can do it here."

"I would love to, but I can't, I don't feel connected anymore. I try and be and I walk around Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, even here at Hogwarts and I see the past not the present or future. I think that this might be a way for me to actually live again."

Neville opens his mouth as if he is going to say something about it, but he closes it and shakes his head. "Look Harry, I have your back, I will support you in whatever you do. If you want to do this, if you feel it necessary, and if it can and will succeed, well, what do you need from me."

Luna just smiles, "Your destiny is no longer here, so I know it must be somewhere else."

"Thank you, both of you. For your support, your trust, your friendship, your presence in these last few years." A deep breath. "I don't need anything magical from either of you, no resources or energy or anything. What I want, what I need, is more personal. If we could let us have an evening where we just take joy in each other, good food, good conversation, and good people. After that, well, after that is when I will head out." 

They nod, choked up, knowing that while he will see a version of them, they will never again see their Harry Potter. But, they think, it will be okay, for it is for the best. It's not death, but it is the next great journey. 

~~~


	2. Transition

**Transition**  
\----------  
    Date: Zero Hour  
  
Three days after the private gathering between the three best friends, Harry finds himself deep within the Forbidden Forest. Its an ancient glade, long considered under the stewardship of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Potter even as the rest of the forest became part of Hogwarts. The clearing in the forest was only a few hundred feet in diameter, and it was a perfect circle. Within its very center was one of the most ancient of standing circles in all of Britain, if not the world.  
  
It was in this place that the 27 year old, battle hardened, magically tested Harry Potter come to conduct his ritual. So rare was this primordial ceremony that in the last ten thousand years it had only between preformed three times, and all for causes similar to this one. The first was a wizard whose name has since been lost to time, the second was none other than Merlin, and the third was Salazar Sytherin himself when he walked away from Hogwarts. It was to that legendary collection of wizards that Harry Potter would now join.  
  
The ritual itself was a complex monstrocity to design, with epic components and legendary spell matrices that needed to be internalized. It needed perfect timing, both personally and environmental - the timing of the stars, planets, and even flows of magic. It also needed magical purity and a great deal of strength in the caster's mind, body, and spirit.  
  
That all said, though the ritual was beyond compare in preparation it was relatively easy to cast at the moment. The proper words with the right aura of magic in tandem with the correct layout of component items and it was ready to go. For Harry the moment came quicker than expected and after a quick look around he nodded and began the chant.  
  
When it reached its proper pitch and point the sky opened up as a rift of magic appeared which launched a lightning bolt at the casting wizard. It was upon being struck that the ritual reached its peak and Harry Potter took his last breath in the world of his birth, for when the lightning faded he was gone. The glade was silent, as if nothing had ever been there.  
  
At the same time, in Hogwarts, Neville was looking out the window and he saw the lightning strike. "Be free my friend, be free. May the life you build in the new world give you all that you lacked in this one." He took a deep breath before letting out his magic in prayer to his friend, a position he would stay for a few hours.  
  
In another world, though one mostly the same as the one just left, the quiet forest glade deep in the Forbidden Forest was shattered by a blast of thunder, a strike of lightning, a shift in the earth, and a rumble in the heavens. The ancient site which had not known the touch of man for over a thousand years could say that no longer - for where there was once nothing was now a man.  
  
The magic of the world quickly reacted to the presence of Heru Levant, who was the one and only Master of Death. This was a status he bore no matter what reality he lived in for is was as fundamental a fact as there ever was in all of time and space. The forces of magic didn't do anything needlessly complicated for it didn't have to. But what it did do was as profound as it was important, it brought home to their Master the Deathly Hallows.  
  
This act was as much spiritual as it was physical, for the three objects of power didn't just go from wherever they were to Heru, no, their very states changed. The least of this was the resurrection stone, the middle the invisibility cloak, and the greatest to change was the elder wand.  
  
The resurrection stone, at this time placed within a ring, simply ceased to be magically present. The jewel within the ring became just a stone, rather than a great force of power. This was possible for no one possessed the stone, it lay temporarily forgotten in the presently abandoned Gaunt Shack. As it was once bound to Heru he would find, in time, that he had a natural sense of the ring presence if he was close to it.  
  
The invisibility cloak wound find itself slightly changed by the calling of magic. Instead of it hiding oneself from death it simply made detection impossible, even through the use of true sight. But even more it gained some new abilites, like deafing the sounds and scents from within and being capable of changing size to suit it's wearers needs. The cloak itself was physically located upon a corner shelf in the Headmaster's Office in Hogwarts and so it's change came with a shimmer and a shake when no one was looking.  
  
The third of the Deathly Hallows, though, did not have such an easy time returning to its true master. The reason for this was that it was actively connected to one Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. This was not just it being bound to him, but rather that it was actively being channeled through by his magic.  
  
In a combat encounter.  
  
Needless to say magic wasn't going to just remove it's presence or power from the elder wand. So, channeling a bit of the will of Heru, the power of the Deathly Hallows turned a bit strategic. It would use the fast pace nature of the battle to its advantage. It waited quietly for there to be a moment where Albus Dumbledore was distracted just enough that he wouldn't notice the change.  
  
Eventually it happened, Albus was faced with multiple enemies targeting him. To face them he did something most people wouldn't conceive of - he threw his wand up in the air. Then when it was spinning he conjured his magic through it wandlessly, an ability that few wizards had to anywhere near that degree. From his perspective the magic flared up and burst from it, sending flaring light towards all his enemies. When the light faded they were all down, some dead most unconcious. The wand itself flew to his hand when he called for it.  
  
What he didn't know was that between his throw and the grab the wand changed. It was no longer a Deathly Hallow, but instead its essential nature was that of a supremely potent and unquestionably dominant wand. Albus Dumbledore found himself increasing in spell power, though the peaceful nature of the world limited his unrestricted use of it.  
  
Not long after the changes to the three Hallows individually occur they came to Heru. It was a power boost he neither expected or really wanted, though he knew he had no choice in accepting it. They came to him as an ethereal cloak, orb of power, and majestic staff which soon after was full absorbed into his magic.  
  
Then there was calm, as the storm of arrival and the power fluctuation of the artifacts ended. Heru looked about the clearing as he began deciding on what his first steps in the new world would be.  
  
~~~


	3. Full Moon

**Full Moon**  
\----------  
    Date: Day 0 Post-Arrival, Late Night  
  
"Of course tonight is a full moon," Heru says out lout once his immediate list of tasks were handled to his satisfaction and he looks up to the sky.  
  
The thought made him realize something, and soon he blurted out, "Moony."  
  
'Of course, that is why he wasn't aware of the going ons,' Heru thinks to himself. 'Remus couldn't be involved as the wolf tired him out.'  
  
Which led Heru to his next thought, 'Merlin, he is all alone, none of the Marauders are there.' Heru then looks at the sky and does some calculations, 'Okay, so he already transformed good, he won't detect me.'  
  
Heru nods to himself, already deciding his next act, and then looks around the clearing with a shrug, its not like anybody is going to come and bother him here. A second after that a ping can be heard, but then the forest glade is empty, Heru is gone.  
  
A moment later Heru appears in a different forest glade, one housing a small cabin. A second after that he is reaching out with his magic, using secret techniques to mask his very presence from the defensive wards Remus had put into place. So fast was his reaction that the wards hadn't even been able to detect his presence before he hid it.  
  
Nodding in success, Heru then walks towards the cabin and its resident. A simple spell later and the door was opening on its own. The moment he saw two beady eyes looking at him he changed, the human wizard was gone and in his place was a panther, a purple panther with wings and a forked tail.  
  
Inside the cabin there was a wolf, but not just any wolf but a massive magical one with a human soul - a werewolf. He had been sitting lazily about in his warm moonlit spot when he heard the door open and smelled human. Growling he had begun moving forward when the scent changed, the human was gone replaced by a panther.  
  
'Magic,' Moony's mind supplied, 'like friend stag and mate dog'.  
  
Moving forward he growled at the new creature, trying to show who was boss. The panther growled back, no submission in his tone, but neither was their hostility.  
  
He howled, "What be you?"  
  
"Friend" the panther says, "came to play."  
  
"What of friend stag and mate wolf," Moony asked.  
  
A slightly sad howl comes from the panther. "Prongs and his mate are gone, killed by dark one, betrayed by Wormtail, mate Padfoot away but will come back later." To make Moony accept the news Heru sent out some magic to showcase the truth.  
  
Feeling it, knowing the panther spoke true, Moony let out an anguished cry, which was shared by the panther. "Pup?"  
  
"Alive, will see soon. I will protect." The panther says firmly, letting Moony know of his power and will to make that statement true.  
  
Moony wimpers at the power of the shifter before him.  
  
As Heru sees how his power effected him he moves closer, rubbing head in friendship. "Friend, I'm Shadow, will play with you so you are not alone."  
  
Moony lifts his head at that, Heru continues. "Though sad, we play, is right."  
  
Moony nods, the wolf can feel the rightness of that statement. Though pack is broken all is not over, the panther is right on that. He licks Shadow's face, not to mate but to show friendship, before saying, "run, play in forest."  
  
Shadow nods, smiling, "Yes, we play. Forest safe, no humans, just animals."  
  
Moony nods and the two head out of the cabin. Over the course of the night the two play throughout the woods. They chase each other, hunt animals, even play fight. The whole of the property is their playground, a fun, safe playground.  
  
When the dawn begins its rise, but before the moon dissapeared Shadow led Moony back to the cabin and his favorite spot. The two lay next to each other as a tired Moony begin panting, when the change came upon him. Shadow remained there till Moony was fully gone and a Remus was back, a passed out Remus.  
  
When that happened Heru shifted back to his human form and used his wand to make sure Remus was in good shape. When Heru knew that everything was good to go he firmly nodded, resecured the wards, and dissapeared.  
  
It was hours later that Remus woke, feeling somewhat lighter than he normally did after a full moon. Shaking his head at the dream he had of running and playing with a new panther friend, he began getting ready for the day. A day he would not forget for the rest of his life.  
  
~~~


	4. Gringotts Meeting - An Intro

Gringotts Meeting  
\-----------------  
    Date: Day 1 Post-Arrival, Friday morning  
  
The Wizarding World was in full party mode, celebrating last night's defeat of the Dark Lord. There was no place this was seen better than in Diagon Alley, which seemed to have become a party place rather than a shopping district.   
  
Heru choose not to dwell on the why's of the party mood, lest he focus on the death of James and Lilly Potter. His 'cousin', rather than parents, as he was required to think about it if his plans were to succeed.   
  
As he was thinking about it he was making his way down the main street of the alley as he headed down to Gringotts. He could tell they were operating as normal, mostly that is, for when he stepped inside he could tell there were less goblins working then normal.   
  
Looking around for a moment he approached one of the tellers without much of a line. Once it was his turn he stood in front of the goblin, without saying anything. Even when said goblin coughed as to try and push him, Heru remained silent.   
  
Despite appearances this was not in fact a disrespectful act, for in goblin culture it was better to not speak first. At least in most forms of business dealings, there were times when it didn't matter who spoke first.   
  
This was not one of those times, as Heru looked at the goblin teller waiting. It took two minutes before the teller, realizing that this human knew of the custom, gave an open tooth smile and said in English. "Yes, how may Bloodhook assist you."  
  
Heru was about to prove himself even more as someone to be paid attention to, for his response was in the Goblin Tongue. "Well met Bloodhook, may your sword bring swift death to your enemies. I seek a meeting with an elder-rated Great House account representative."  
  
To the standard wizard or witch the fact that Bloodhook was floored by the wizard in front of him would not have been detectable. To Heru, that is, who had fought beside and learned from many in the Second War the shock was apparent. In response to that Heru gave him a grim smile himself, and tilted his head in knoweldge of the shock.   
  
Nodding at behavior of the strange wizard Bloodhook left his tellar station and getured for Heru to follow him. As soon as they left the line another goblin quickly slotted into the station, gesturing for the next human to come forward.   
  
Heru and Bloodhook walked down a number of hallways till they reached a door marked 'Ragnok'. Much to Heru's amusement as he also happned to be the goblin who handled the Potter accounts, among a few others.   
  
As soon as Bloodhook passed Heru to the other goblin he departed. Not before using goblin hand singles to silently say, 'this wizard knows goblin culture and language.' Heru laughs in his head at that, but outwardly he keeps his face a blank mask.  
  
After taking a seat, Heru does what he did with Bloodhook, and waits for Rognok to speak. If there was any meeting that he wanted to make sure started on a positive level it was this one for a lot of his future plans depended on it.   
  
The minutes ticked by, which Heru knew was a means of testing if Heru truly knew the culture or was just pretending. After five minutes of the two just standing there Ragnok gave a fierce tooth-showing smile to Heru.   
  
"Well met Wizard, I go by Ragnok, what may Gringotts do for you today." But unlike Bloodhook Ragnok says that in Goblin Tongue.   
  
Heru answers back in that same language. "Well met indeed, Lord Ragnok, may the skulls of your enemies lay at your feet in a pile."   
  
Heru then switches to english, as he knows for business the Goblins consider that respectable. "I am Heru Joseph Potter Levant, Lord of the House of Levant."  
  
He sits back, "Potter" he exclaims.  
  
Heru nods his head slightly. "Yes, and unfortunately I am aware of the sad tidings that have come upon by cousin's House."  
  
"How are you just now introducing yourself now, if you are who you claim to be."   
  
"I understand the need for caution in your acceptance of who I am. As for why now, simple, I just arrived here, last night in fact. My original plans had me coming to Britain to meet with my cousin, but alas that is not possible now."  
  
Even Ragnok gives a moment of silence at that, before speaking again. "Well, be that as it may, we will need proof that you are who you say you are."  
  
"Of course, I expected that, and am fine with it. It is in fact what would have happened even had I come earlier." Heru then pauses for a moment as if thinking of options. "I do believe the Augustan Blood Rite will work for our needs."   
  
Before Ragnok can comment, Heru makes a head motion as if he is just remembering something. Then he pats his clothes as if he is looking for an object and can't remember where it is. It is of course completely false, Heru knows exactly what he is doing, though Ragnok does not know that - though in time he will.  
  
"Ah, yes, here it is. So I was informed by some of the goblins that I met upon my travels to hand this crystal over to you before any blood rite is to be done." Heru says as he hands the cylindrical diamond to the goblin, whose eyes get wide at the object.   
  
For it is something he recognizes, that any goblin of account manager level would recognize, for its a traveler crystal. It denotes a trusted friend of the goblins from another world. It cannot be faked, the magic it is giving off proves that.   
  
Even more, once freed from the confines of the robe, and in the presence of a goblin the crystal sends out an aura of magic. A pure aura that wraps around Ragnok and gives to him all the reasons that Heru could be trusted. In but a moment instead of the two being strangers it became apparant to Ragnok while Heru was a man he could trust, respect, and even like.   
  
"Journeys to distant shores indeed." Ragnok says with a bit of a laugh, which is not something most wizards would see. "Well, that explains your knowledge of our language and traditions. How long did it take for your recognition."  
  
"Almost a decade actually, and it was not entirely smooth going, as you would guess."  
  
Ragnok looks at the wizard, really looks at him, with all the senses that a goblin can bring to bare. "War, I presume."  
  
"You would presume correctly. We won but the toll was not something I could bare to stand, so I left."  
  
Ragnok nods at that. "Right. Well, as a bearer of a traveler crystal your secret is safe within Gringotts." A thought then came to him. "Did my brethren give you a vault cube to go along with the crystal, or will the Augustan Rite itself provide you with the income you will need for whatever plans you have."  
  
Heru smiles at that. "Both actually." He then reaches into his pocket to bring out the vault cube. "Which amuses me as I don't entirely know what they put in the vault cube."  
  
"While I do not know what is in it, I can atest from the feelings I gained that its entirely positive. Some humorous items may be present, but its not going to cause you any problems." Heru nods at Ragnok at that, for he agreed.   
  
"Anyway," Ragnok continues, "let us go over the Augustan Rite and what you expect to gain from it."  
  
Heru nods at that, in approval at moving the meeting forward. "I expect Levant and Potter to show up. It would be the Lordship of Levant and the stewardship of Potter, both by blood."  
  
"Hmm, not a Lordship claim on Potter?"  
  
"No for that is the domain of Harold James Potter, not I."  
  
"As an aside, what are your plans for the boy?"  
  
"On Sunday morning I will have physical control over the Potter Heir and on Sunday afternoon Gringotts will recognize my magical guardianship of the boy. He will not know the hardships of living with Lilly's muggle sister." Heru says with a fierceness that showcased the power he possessed.   
  
Ragnok coughs at that. "Right, good. I will begin preparing the magics for both the guardianship and the secrecy. Are you going to be Uncle to the boy?"   
  
"Yes, I cannot and willnot be any deritive of Father, for all the reasons you suspect." Like the wierdness that it would be for himself to call himself father, Heru shudders at the thought.   
  
Ragnok gives a toothy grin as he thinks roughly the same thing. "Right, well that is for later, let us continue with the now."   
  
The goblin says as he reaches for the ceremonial bowl and ritual knife that will be used for the Augustan Rite.   
  
"I'm sure you know the nature of the rite and don't need me to explain it, right?" At Heru's nod he continues. "Okay then, lets do it."  
  
At his nod he rolls up the sleeves on his shirt as he places it over the bowl. Ragnok utters the ritual phrases in the First Tongue and then makes a cut on Heru's arm, letting three droplets of blood to fall. Another set of First Tongue phrases and the cut is healed as the blood in the bowl starts glowing and bubbling. After a few minutes the ritual finishes, the blood dissapears, leaving behind a magical substance. At that point Ragnok takes the bowl and tips it around till the substance falls upon the arcane scroll placed near to it.   
  
As the two wait silently the scroll starts glowing as golden writing appears. This continues for a while before the magic finishes its purpose and fades away. As it does so there is a pop, a sizzle, and then what was one scroll becomes two - one for Heru and one for Gringotts. Ragnok picks up both scrolls before handing Heru his version, who notes some surprises.   
  
As was expected he was declared the Lord Steward of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Potter. This gave him all the standards and rights of being the Lord Patriarch of House Potter but required him to hand it all over to Heir Harry once he came of age. Which was something Heru already planned on doing, after enriching and expanding it a thousand fold.  
  
The next state to be revealed was the one necessary for all his plans. It was his status as the Lord Patriarch of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Levant, a House which was well known for wanderlust despite its highborn status. This status gave him numerous properties, vaults, a vote on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and even a seat in the Wizengot.   
  
What he did not expect was for two other lineages to show up.  
  
Him being awarded the blood title of the Lord Archmage of the Sacred House of Emrys was bizarre and interesting, but also potentially useful for it gave him certain powers in the Magical Word - not the Ministry of Great Britain, but the Magical World in its entirety. It also came with a number of vaults and properties and certain rights over magic not shared with others, including automatic membership in the Unspeakables.   
  
The last one brought him up short, for it declared Heru the First Lord of the Sacred House of Mortis. Of course Heru knew this was just magics sneaky way of calling out his status as the Master of Death, though in a way only the most astute of scholars would know. The title gave him a castle, a vault, and even a long empty seat in the Wizengot for some reason.   
  
When the two stopped reading over the scrolls they looked up at each other. "Well," Ragnok says, "I bet you didn't see that coming."  
  
Heru simply shakes his head as he says, "I should have, for these things seem to happen to me all the time."   
  
Ragnok laughs at that. "Well, its good for you that is for sure. You will have the funds and connections to let you do whatever it is you plan on doing. So, would you like us to do audits on your accounts?"  
  
"Yes, I am definitely authorizing you to do an audit of all my accounts. Do make sure you keep everything House Potter related seperate, as I will give that up in roughly sixteen years. The rest are mine for pretty much forever so I don't mind some mixing in audit reports. In fact, expect me to combine multiple treasury vaults for each account into one, I don't see why the Lord Mortis one needs three vaults for example."  
  
"Right, how about an item audit."  
  
"For everything other than House Potter it is not as important, but feel free to start. If you can get into them, something tells me the House Mortis one might even give your goblins trouble."   
  
"What about House Potter?" Ragnok asks as he goes down his list of standard questions.  
  
"Dumbledore cannot know that I am actively taking over that account, just as he cannot know I have Harry when I gain custody of him. That said I know there are certain laws and traditions that let Gringotts declare a seal on the vaults of those of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses in these situations. I want you to use them, without making it seem like it was the idea of anyone outside of Gringotts."  
  
"Of course, that will be done. We can also magically reclaim everything outside of the Potter Vaults that are aspected as part of that House." Ragnok then pauses as he thinks before saying, "When do you want us take these actions."  
  
"Sometime next week for even Gringotts wouldn't respond so quickly that it happens within the first weekend. Would it." Heru asks as Ragnok nods in affirmation that even they wouldn't be that quick.   
  
With all that said now Ragnok turns to Heru and asks. "So, are there any vaults you feel you need to check out right now, or are you feeling that could happen later."  
  
"Later, for I own a lot of storage vaults and going over them will take entire days to accomplish. As of right now I don't believe I need any of the goods they hold, since I haven't even set up my main residence yet."  
  
"Understandable, though if I may, I do believe you should visit the vault which will be set up from the vault cube. But yes, the others can wait." Here Ragnok pauses as he consults his notes. "Speaking of properties, if you wish I can provide a list of all your residential holdings so you can choose some to visit."  
  
Heru nods with a smile at that. "Yes, to both. Let's schedule a meeting tomorrow for me to visit both the vault cube and the Lord Mortis vault, the rest can wait. As for the second, the property list would aid me quite alot in picking my residence. For all of that, though, let us discuss it in various future meetings."   
  
By this point Ragnok was definitely willing to call the meeting to an end, he had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. "Of course, us wrapping up soon would be good. First, though, you will need to approve me as the official account representatives for all your accounts, which I assume you want to do."   
  
At Heru's nod, Ragnok continues. "After that we just need to set up an auto-money pouch and loan folio so you can purchase goods without coming to Gringotts. With that done you will be good to go to draw money out of your main account."   
  
At this point the meeting was declared over, the two shook hands, and Heru left Gringotts to begin some of his other projects. For Ragnok the day had just begun, for there was many reports he would need to go over so he could represent the accounts of Heru to the best of his ability. Afterall, the more money his accounts made the more boosts he got, as Heru knew full well.   
  
~~~


	5. Claiming Dobby

**Claiming Dobby**  
\---------------  
    Date: Day 1 Post-Arrival, Friday Evening  
  
Heru stands in the middle of the forest glade, in an ancient standing circle. When the time is right he reaches both within and outside of himself, gathering magic and sending it out.   
  
His resonating voice says, "To the house-elf who serves my soul, I call to you, come to me, serve me in this world as you have in the other."   
  
He hears nothing, the forest is quiet around him, but that is okay, it is what its supposed to be. So he sits, and waits.   
  
Far away in a manor house of the rich and powerful Great House of Malfoy the patriarch of the House feels a shifting of magics. Moments later, as he expected, a House Elf appears before him.  
  
The two look at each other for a moment, broken by Lucius Malfoy. "Tell me Dobby, what has happened?"  
  
"Dobby not sure Master. One minute Dobby be working normal then Dobby feel a tug on his soul."  
  
"It's warring with your bond to the House of Malfoy, isn't it?" Lucius asks.   
  
Dobby smacks himself as he answers. "Yes Master, Dobby cannot stop it." A bit lower in tone, "Its a powerful call Master."  
  
"If I demanded you ignore it, could you? Would it stop, would you be able to go to work as normal?"  
  
Dobby nods. "Dobby could, Master, if ordered to."  
  
"Tell me Dobby, it wouldn't be good would it?" Lucius says in a voice that doesn't really say what he is thinking.   
  
Dobby materializes a pot and hits his head a few times before commenting. "No Master, it wouldn't be. Dobby hears the call, someone wants Dobby, though Dobby does not know who."  
  
Lucius nods, thinking. He felt, still feels actually, the shift and tug of power but cannot do anything about it. As it is not targeting his House, or himself, none of his family wards could be used. Which made him wonder, as he stared at the House Elf, what person had such power.   
  
Even though he didn't have any answers he knew one thing - the person was powerful, Dark Lord or Dumbledore level powerful and thus not to be trifled with.   
  
"You want to go don't you Dobby."  
  
"Dobby can't say Master."  
  
"No, tell me the truth, I order it - Dobby do you want to answer the call and leave the service of the House of Malfoy?"  
  
The House Elf hits himself with the pot he had summoned. He lowers his head before saying, "Yes Master, Dobby wants to follow call."   
  
Lucius nods at that. There is clearly only one answer he could give, both for himself and his House. The power level of the person demanded it.  
  
He reaches over and picks up the extra shirt he had on a coat hook nearby. He turns to Dobby and begins to speak clearly. "By the gift of this shirt I do declare Dobby you are now a free elf, able to answer the call of your soul to where it leads. Know this Dobby this is not done in punishment but as an act recognizing the power of the magic that calls you."   
  
As he is speaking he gestures for Dobby to come closer, handing him the shirt the moment he is in reach. Dobby takes the clothes and breaths deeply, staring straight up at his Master, as the bonds tying him to the House of Malfoy begin fraying before dissipating.   
  
When Lucius feels the bond go he says, "You are dismissed Dobby. While you are still bound to keep the secrets of my House please inform your new master on the benefice of my actions today."   
  
Dobby nods at his Once Master, before reaching into his power core to try and follow the call. He knows he has to be quick about it for without the bond to the House of Malfoy the curse his species has is activating. After finding what he needed he blinks his big eyes and travels.   
  
One moment he was in the office of Lucius Malfoy and the next he found himself in a forest glade right in front of another man. A man wearing mostly muggle atire who was smiling at him.   
  
As Heru had hoped it wasn't long before he heard the pop of Dobby answering his call. He figured it was going to happen, but he didn't entirely know how Lucius was going to handle the demand for freedom that the call had etablished.   
  
Heru reached out with his hands and gestured to Dobby to take it. "Take my hand Dobby, feel my magic, and know me as I know you."  
  
Dobby doesn't hesitate, his soul is singing out on the rightness of this. So he grips the human wizard's hand and feels the magic. His eyes open wide, even wider than normal, as it all comes to him.   
  
Learning about the Dark Diary and his Old Master's plans. And all his attempts to protect Master Harry which led to Dobby being freed.   
  
Bonding to Master Harry without said wizard knowing about it, their was acceptance even without knoweldge.   
  
Battles, so many battles, the darkness bearing down upon the world and his Master.   
  
His death, his last thought Harry who accepted him and trusted him.   
  
He breaths out, "Master Harry called for Dobby, Dobby come! Dobby will never leave his Harry Wizard again!"   
  
The wizard smiles, "Its Heru now Dobby, but yes, I would never do what I am going to do without you at my side."   
  
Without warning Dobby lept forward to hug his wizard, his master, his friend. The two sat there, in the forest, just basking in each other's company.   
  
~~~


	6. Another Gringotts Meeting

**Another Gringotts Meeting**  
\------------------  
    Time: Day 2 Post-Arrival, Morning  
  
Though Heru expected his arrival in Gringotts on the second day to be similar to the first, he was mistaken. The moment he walked into the bank a young goblin peeled off from the wall and made his way to Heru.  
  
"Lord Levant, welcome to Gringotts. If you would follow me I will bring you to your Account Representative."  
  
'Well,' Heru thinks, 'it looks like I have been upgraded in status.' But he doesn't say that, what he says instead is, "Of course, lead the way."  
  
The two walk through the halls of Gringotts, a different set then the ones that they walked last time. These were higher class, more opulent, upgraded.  
  
Soon though he was brought before Ragnok, his account representative, and the standard waiting and initial platitudes began. When that was over and regular conversation could begin Heru said.  
  
"So, it seems someone got an upgrade since yesterday."  
  
Ragnok grins, his toothy fierce smile that would make lesser beings run. "Quite. It seems that becoming the active account rep for Potter, as well as awakening three other accounts warrants it."  
  
"Well congratulations then, I figure with how active I will be economically you deserve such an opulent suit of offices."  
  
"Yes, yes I do. In fact while you think I know, for a lot of investigation was done after you left yesterday."  
  
"Oh, do tell, what did you find?"  
  
"Well, first things first. We did an audit of all your accounts, including the Potter. I will give you the actual audit sheet for your actual perusal but in summation without the Potter Vault you are among the top ten richest men in the world, and with the Potter Vault you are in the top three. The Potters themselves are within the top five, pretty equal to your other ones on its own."  
  
"That is not really surprising to be honest, and I'm assuming a lot of that is from the vault cube."  
  
"Actually no, though that helped. A large amount came from the two accounts you didn't expect to gain, their wealth was hidden and accuring interest in ways that we don't really do much anymore."  
  
"Sums up their age then doesn't it."  
  
"Yes, indeed. In addition we already proceeded to consolidate the gold vaults. Without taking into consideration House Potter you went from sixty-seven to four, one for each account plus a second for House Levant to cover the Heir, as is standard. The Potter Account itself had thirty-two currency vaults, which we made into three out of necessity - the central, the heir, and an auxilarly one due to certain ancient traditions in the House. I assume this is acceptable."  
  
"Quite so, thank you for that. I would like the paperwork on the traditions of House Potter, so I am aware of what is going on. But other than that it seems good to go." A pause before Heru continues. "Your unspoken assumption on their being an Heir for House Levant but not for House Emrys and House Mortis is an accurate one by the way."  
  
Ragnok nods at that, its as he figured. "We have started the process of inventoring the storage vaults - of which you have 116 regular and 32 Housr Potter vaults. We also activated the return clause on the Levant, Emrys, and Mortis vaults so anything not in Gringotts or in your possession returned." A pause. "We won't be doing that to the Potter vaults for a few weeks, which is when we would have done it even if you hadn't turned up."  
  
"Good to know." A thought comes to Heru which leads him to asking. "Did any objects of power appear when he activated the return clause?"  
  
"Surprisingly yes, it did. About a dozen items actually, the majority of which were either in Hogwarts or the Ministry building. Those that weren't were held by some Houses while a few were in the hands of muggles. Most of the objects were either tomes or jewlery, though a few weapons were present."  
  
"That is very interesting, more than I expected to be honest. Well, given time I will look at all the items but not know. Anything found in any of the vaults that had you surprised?"  
  
"No, not really. The vaults all had the same standard elements - furniture, tapestries and paintings, souveniers, jewlery, books of various kinds, and magical tools and weapons. No mysterious notes that if read would change the way the world operates." Ragnok says matter of factly.  
  
Heru actually laughs on the last part. "Okay, I had hopes, though I didn't really think such a thing would be found. That said, speaking of notes, was there anything special about the wills of James and Lily?"  
  
Before answering the will question Ragnok says, "Though you should personally look in the vault cube, there are some highly potent magic items in there that you will need to investigate directly."  
  
He then pauses, which leads to Heru nodding, before he continues onto the question actually asked. "No, they were the standard wills nobles have and last updated about two months ago. With the exception of a small amount of money to certain people they give everything to their son. It doesn't talk about rituals or hiding or any such thing. That said it does give Gringotts the authority to audit the Potter vaults, including the tradition of recall."  
  
"Okay, good to hear. So that is one less thing I have to worry about." Heru goes silent as he looks at the records given to him by Ragnok. "So, how are my economic holdings?"  
  
"That is taking a bit longer to itemize but so far seems quite good. Neither the House of Emrys or Mortis have stocks or true business interests, though each own a number of properties whose output is sold. Both House Potter and House Levant are highly diversified, Levant more than Potter though. We implemented the economic policy of House Potter two generations ago at the orders of Harold Potter, James' father, who was quite market savy. The Potters have heavy interests in markets all over Europe, including a few in the Middle East."  
  
"Dealings which probably put the Potter's into contact with House Levant a few generations ago."  
  
"Very much so. Speaking of Levant, though they were last active during the time of the Great War their pacts are world wide." Ragnok then shakes his head. "And when I say world wide I mean it, as every continent and magical landmass in the world has some sort of economic compact with the House."  
  
"That is quite an interesting development. We will have to look at each of the dealings in full detail so I can determine if I want to keep them, expand them, or end then." A shrug from Heru. "That said if they aren't entirely morally reprehensible and are making me money, I probably will keep them."  
  
"That is good to know." Here Ragnok goes silent for a moment, but then he speaks. "The deals made by the previous Lord Levant's all had clauses giving Gringotts the authority to maintain them, even in the absence of an active Lord. That is not the standard and so when I became the primary account manager all those groups became subordinate to me, giving them oversight for the first time in almost a hundred years."  
  
"Wait, really, that is interesting. Does that mean you are auditing them?"  
  
"They are updating me on their practices but in general not in the same way I would a human operation. We goblins profit when our account holders profit which means it benefits us to make you rich." Ragnok gives a grim smile at that.  
  
"Good to know. Well, its going to be 'fun' -" the sarcasm on that is harsh, "-to read over the documents detaling all the elements you discovered, that is for sure."  
  
"Quite. You will have some interesting reading ahead of you." A pause then a continuing. "The last major point is that of properties of a non-economic focus."  
  
"Right. I am looking forward to hearing what I own in terms of lands."  
  
"Yes, you should, its very much a treasure trove of wonder." Ragnok clears his throat before continuing. "From House Mortis you have a singular residence, the ancient Castle Grimhook, which is dark and gothic and located on a flying island." A pause then, "Right so House Emrys gives you three properties - Trident's Cove, an undersea residence, Uller's Haven, a tower on top of a frozen snowy mountain, and the Farmstead, which is a house with farmland."  
  
Heru blinks at that. "Well, those sites are very magical that is for sure. Very much indicates the ancient magical nature of those Houses and bloodlines."  
  
"Yes, that is what I thought. So next we have House Potter which gives you Potter Manor, Potter Keep, three winter residences, four summer residences, and eighteen associated properties in Britain and Europe. As part of certain deals made the majority of residences and properties are actually being rented out. We could reclaim them in roughly a year if needed."  
  
"No, let us keep then as they are, they are useful income sources. It would be different if the Potter's had extended families, but they don't so having the properties being used by others seem fine. Also, me bringing Harry to any such properties would probably send some red flags among certain groups."  
  
"Good thinking on that. Okay, so we have the properties of House Levant. The two core ones is that of Levant Manor in Britain, which is presently decayed and not ready for habitation, and the Levant Keep in the Holy Land. Though important structures that need investigation I am not sure either is suitable for your residence." Which Heru nods at, for he agrees.  
  
Soon Ragnok once again begins speaking. "Beyond that is twenty-two other residences spread out over the world - three in Britain, eight in Europe, one in Egypt, one India, one China, one Japan, one Australia, two South America, two in the US (one on each coast), one in Canada, and one in Iceland. This does mean if you plan on traveling you really never need to check into a hotel or rent a vacation home."  
  
"Quite right on that and something I will do, I think vacations will be quite nice to have. We can probably rent many of them out, so begin looking into which would have the best advantage to do that. I figure vacation rentals more than full home rentals, as a note." Which gets a nod from Ragnok as he rights down the request on his notes.  
  
Heru soon begins speaking. "Any additional properties that I should know about due to their special natures."  
  
"Yes actually, two, both House Levant. You own a vast dragon preserve in east Europe, one of the largest actually, and thus have control over its administration, this is one of those long monitored by us so its good to go. The second is the million acre magical space you own in Scotland, its a harsh unforgiving wilderness land empty of human life but containing a large number of magical animals and plants."  
  
"Really, well that is interesting. How big is its mundane boundaries?"  
  
"That is the fascinating part, just an acre as far as the mundane world is aware. Its pretty much entirely within a magical pocket space. Other than those two there are a number of fields, hill tops, and cliff sides of various sizes that you own and could be fashioned into a residence if none of the others seem suitable at this time."  
  
"Good to know. In all honesty the site I am currently resting on - which is bound to me and no other - is probably where I will reside, but options are good to have." Ragnok nods at that. "Of course in time all those other residences you mentioned will be visited by me and given use." He sits back to think of his next question. "So, do any of the Houses or properties come with House Elves?"  
  
"Yes, though only House Potter. Its been millennia since there was a Lord of either Emrys or Mortis and their House Elves have since died. Its similar for Levant, though its only been a hundred years since the last lord died. House Potter though, they have about three hundred House Elves collectively through the whole of their holdings."  
  
"As I have not yet been able to meditate on my magic core," - an act which would give Heru an instinctive knowledge of all his Houses, "can you tell me whether the Potter house elves have been energized?"  
  
Ragnok gives an understanding nod at how busy the man seems to be. "When you left Gringotts last time we contacted Tibsy, the head elf of House Potter, to see how they are doing. Your claim didn't just sustain them till Heir Harry comes of age but rather the House magic is being pulled on as if the Lord never died."  
  
"Well I am quite happy on that it takes a weight off my chest knowing they are going to be okay." Here Heru laughs. "Even more than okay actually, very busy as well."  
  
"They will like that part I know. So are you planning on having them assist you in your other properties?"  
  
"Yes, especially after they get a full handle on everything on in House Potter. As a note, I do formally give my House Elves permission to access my vaults. If they need money they may take from it and if they need objects they may gather items as necessary. Log such actions for reporting but they are provided the necessary magical permission. In addition, if any house elves come up for sale or are freed and need a home I will accept than till I cannot bond with any more."  
  
"Duly noted on the authority. Well then, that seems like we have gone over what you need to be briefed on. You will be leaving with a box, which will have all the papers detailing everything we discovered in exacting detail, which you can go over at your leisure. If you have any questions on them we could always set up another meeting, or converse through owl. That said, before you leave let us go and visit the important vaults, most especially the one that came in the vault cube."  
  
Heru actually smiles at that, "You really want me to see that don't you, you are being quite pushy." He gets a toothy grin for his statement. "Right then, let us go now is as a good time as any."  
  
The vault visits would take a little over an hour, even though it was a more quick in and out than longterm study. In the end it could be considered successful and useful, with him gaining a small number of interesting and useful magic items that Heru knew would come in handy later on.  
  
~~~


	7. House Finders

**House Finders**  
\--------------  
    Date: Day 2 Post-Arrival, Afternoon  
  
Heru was sitting in the kitchen of the expanded wizard tent which was currently serving as his residence - his temporary residence. He had just finished a late lunch after coming back  from his second meeting at Gringotts.  
  
After watching Dobby move back and forth preparing and cleaning and being there he speaks. "Dobby, stop cleaning for a moment and come join me."  
  
"Yes master Heru," Dobby says excitedly, "what can Dobby do for you." Thankfully that was said as he was moving to join Heru at the table.  
  
"As you can tell these few days have been extremely busy, a pace which will calm down. That said the next step is an important one, its time to make our home." Heru says smiling.  
  
"Make," Dobby asks, "not find?"  
  
"Make. You saw the list of owned residences could you see me, us, living in any or them."  
  
Dobby smiles understanding my but says. "Potter Manor could be nice."  
  
"That is true, and don't think I didn't think of it. But it would be limiting, both in ward structure and in potential visitors. I could never say where I live as its a Potter residence."  
  
"It's sad, but Dobby understands."  
  
"Yes it is, but unfortunately family of an extended nature is not something I can give. One day the Potters and Levants maybe like the Weasley family in numbers, but not today."  
  
"So make," Dobby says, "youz a great wizard and can do it."  
  
"Yes I can. It's going to be a marvelous place Dobby, and to craft it I'm asking for your help."  
  
"How can Dobby help his master wizard?"  
  
"I would like to use your magic, freely given and shared, in the creation ritual."  
  
"My magic," Dobby says in shock, wgich is understandable as no wizard has ever sought to use house elf magic in this way.  
  
"Oh yes, your magic for I feel with it we can create a structure that, well, we could do whatever we want with."  
  
Nod, nod, nod. "Yes Master Heru, my magic is yours. Its," and here Dobby stutters, "going to be the best ever!"  
  
Heru laughs, in happiness. "Yes, yes it will." He turns focused as he reaches into his bag to pull out some papers. Going through the he finds the one he wants, and hands the sheet to Dobby. "Please gather these items, you can find them somewhere in this tent. I gathered them before but haven't had the time to organize. They are the ritual materials to make the idea work."  
  
Nod, smile at being useful. "Dobby will find and gather."  
  
"Great, thanks for the help. While you're doing that I'm going to prepare the standing circle for the ritual itself. We will cast it tonight, I want us to sleep in our new home rather than this tent."  
  
"Dobby understands, Dobby will also get the tent ready for pack up."  
  
Heru nods and smiles before the two begin the acts necessary to get the ritual to work.  
  
8888  
  
It took hours for everything to be gathered and set up the way it was supposed to be for the upcoming ritual. The sun had just set, ending the day and turning it into a cloudless night. Both Heru and Dobby had just finished dinner, a necessity as hunger reduced a wizard's magical reserves and Heru knew he would need as much as he could get. In the aftermath Dobby had cleaned and then packed away the wizard space tent, while Heru was meditating.  
  
As soon as he was ready Heru stood up and gestured towards the waiting Dobby. "Right. So we are nearing the start of the ritual. As I am going to be directing and shaping the magical energies there isn't much you need to do. That said do not resist me as I manipulate your magic, no matter how weird it will feel." A pause and a look, "And Dobby, its going to feel weird."  
  
"Dobby understands and Dobby will do as sir asks." There is a big grin on his face as he smiles widely. "Dobby is just happy to be part of such a great working sir, for never before has Dobby been able to do such a thing." A bit of tears come to his face as he says, "Dobby has never been part of making his own home!"  
  
Heru nods at Dobby for he feels pretty much the same way. "I understand Dobby, believe me I do for I haven't been able to choose my home either let alone make one."  
  
Dobby nods at that, he knows it to be true even as he doesn't know of all that happened after his death.   
  
"Well, that all said, let us not be all mopey, let us begin." Heru smiles in glee as he thinks, 'this is going to be amazing.' He then says out loud. "Okay, let us head into the center of the standing circle, its where we will perform the ritual."   
  
As the two headed towards the standing stone turned ritual space Heru began slowly gathering his magic. Looking around he saw that the necessary candles were all in their proper places surrounding the eight pedestals. Each of the pedestals contained one of the magical materials whose very presence would make the residence what he wanted it to be. The materials included representatives of the four elements (air, earth, fire, and water) as well as wood and the features of mind, space, and time.   
  
Though the ritual itself took only a fleeting moment of time to cast it had taken years of developed. It had begun back when he was in Hogwarts, as a fun project between himself and his two best friends - Hermione and Ron. When the former had died before the ritual could be finished the later hadn't the heart to let it go, and put most of his free time - small though it may have been - into finishing it. Though it took him time, and the assistance of Luna and Neville, he was in the end able to bring it to completion.   
  
But there was one element that none of his group had ever been able to solve, the need for a genesis seed. That artifact of pure magic could not be replicated no matter how much they tried finding a replacement. Which is why the whole process was never completed in his old world, he simply couldn't. But then he came to this world and he found himself the designated Lord Archmage of the Sacred House of Emrys, which came with a host of vaults and properties. One of those vaults, deep within the heart of Gringotts, and secured by potent magics the world hadn't seen in millennia held but one object of power - a genesis seed. That wasn't all of it, though, for to Heru's complete and utter shock there were instructions, highly detailed and advanced instructions, on the way of making more!   
  
Even with all of Heru's great power he was not yet at the point where he could reliably make a genesis seed. Which to him was fine for the one that was already there was good enough for what he needed right now - the creation and shaping of his new home, Haven.   
  
Which is where he found himself at the moment, standing in the standing circle ritual space that would serve as the nucleus point for the genesis act.   
  
When he was fully ready he activated the nine Power Stones which would serve as the energy matrix of the new space. From that he began uttering the words of power the research had shown would be perfect for this creation. But, unlike most rituals, the words of creation he used were not simply from one language, but rather five - the mortal magical tongues of Adamic, Magical Latin, Mystic Goblin, and Parseltongue as bound together and anchored by the supernatural First Tongue.   
  
As Heru continued chanting in the most ancient of languages the energy began gathering in patterns designed by the placement of the candles, pedestals, elements, and items. As the ritual contined the magic kept on growing and expanding and strenghtening, but as it found itself reaching its peak it suddenly jumped up again - for at that point Heru had bolstered it by adding both his and Dobby's intrinsic magic.   
  
The magic grew again, reaching to even greater heights and just as it seemed liked it was going to burst through the boundary of the standing circle ritual space the genesis seed activated and it dissapeared.   
  
Not just the accumulated magical energy but everything placed within the standing circle other than the standing stones themselves. This included the candles on the floor and the pedestals placed around them, as well as all the elements on top of them. Even more, it included Dobby and Heru for where they had stood working magic was empty.   
  
In fact the whole glade was empty and silent but for the chittering of animals going about their natural behaviors. Even more was the complete and utter lack of any sign that they had been present, even their tracks were gone.   
  
8888  
  
They were everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. Heru was basking in the gloriousness of them being unshackled to time or space or body, anything other than magic.   
  
His peace was interrupted by a simple, "Dobby wonders where he is."   
  
"We are in magic Dobby, can't you feel it?"  
  
"Dobby thinks so, but Dobby kind of wants his being back to be honest sir." There is a pause and then, "Dobby cannot do his work here afterall."   
  
Heru laughs, at least that is the feeling he gives off since without a body the physical element of laughing is not within his capability. For all his interest in remaining in the calm he knew that there was a time limit for how long they could remain in magic, for all the fact that they were between moments.   
  
'Right,' he thought, 'let us begin this.' With that Heru reached deep within himself, into his thoughts, his soul, his very magic and began planning. What he was doing wasn't from scratch, for the design of the residence - and the land around it - was something his friends and him had spent time discussing for years. And designing, and planning for, and mapping out.   
  
And all those plans had been put deep within his mind for just this moment, a moment where he let his imagination soar.   
  
He, and Dobby who was kind of made to mentally tag along, were soon flying around what would be the bounded diameter of the wizard space. Way up high Heru traveled in a circle, conjuring images of a massive impassable cliff face encircling the whole of the region. At four stops on the top massive river channels would appear, sending water cascading downward in awe inspiring waterfalls.   
  
With the edge designed Heru then dived downward many thousands of feet to where the surface and mainstay of the region would exist. Moving about he began imagining vast areas containing farming areas, grasslands, forests, marshes, and hills with an inner flow of rivers connecting numerous lakes of various sizes.   
  
Though beautiful in itself that wasn't all for in the very center Heru imagined there being an awe-inspiring world wonder - a massive towering many branched oak-like tree a thousand feet in diameter and a height that rose even higher than the upper edge of the outer cliffs.   
  
He then began traveling about the Great Tree in a spiral pattern, and where he flew soon there could be seen tree-hugging bridges and overhanging balcony with carved interior spaces. It would be in the many dozens of chambers formed that the rooms of the manor of the realm of Haven would be found.   
  
Heru didn't do all the work, for as they traveled about he called to Dobby on an instinctive level, asking him for thoughts on what he would want in the residence. As a powerful act of magical ritual Dobby didn't have the ability to be shocked or stutter out an answer - his magic responded and so soon little touches here and there came about that were clearly of House Elf origin.   
  
When everything they imagined were visualized - including certain mundane things as plumbing, garbage disposal, and energy transmission Heru began moving is etherial presence to what was a balcony near to the ground. Upon touching said platform the design phase shifted full steam into the conjuration phase.   
  
There was no will at this point, just magic doing what it needed to do. From the perspective of Heru and Dobby they closed their senses one moment and then the next they were bodied. But even more they could see the ritual was a success for they were standing on the balcony in front of the great doors leading to the house.   
  
Looking around for a moment Heru fully returned his aura to his person, while nodding. "Well Dobby, it looks like it was a success. Let us explore for we are now home."  
  
Dobby just nods in awe, for they were now home.   
  
~~~


	8. Secret Custody

**Secret Custody**  
\---------------  
    Date: Day 3 Post Arrival, Morning  
  
It was the early hours of the morning on the Sunday three days after the horrific Halloween event. For pretty much all of yesterday the great witch Minerva McGonnagal had watched the residents of the street go about their business. She had done it as a cat, which is why noone noticed or had been bothered by a strange women's presence.   
  
It was only when an elderly man of distingushed features and a long white beard carrying a one year old baby in a basket approached her lounging spot that she moved. In a single leap she went from cat to women.   
  
"So you are realling going to go through with it Albus."  
  
Albus Dumbledore, whose titles are long and honored, but who often goes by that of Headmaster looks at the baby in his arms and then at his long time friend. "As I said before, this is the best choice, it is the necessary choice. He will grow up without all the worry of being the Boy Who Lived -" for that title was already being banded about, "or the Chosen One -" as well as this. "This is something he needs, otherwise he will grow up dominated by the fame."  
  
"I understand him not becoming overwhelmed by the fame, my question is more why hear." She shakes her head. "I have been watching over them all day, and you have to trust me when I say these are the worst sort of muggles imaginable."  
  
Albus sighs at hearing the same argument. "They are family Minerva, and as such I believe they will learn to live all together." He nods firmly, powerfully, in a way that clearly cuts off conversation.  
  
"Right, so this is it. The next time we see him he will be eleven and entering into Hogwarts for the first time." The Headmaster's mind goes off a tiny bit before going back on track. "To make sure he is protected I left a note, a note backed by magic. When the note is read the wards will activate, providing him with all the protection he will need. Of that I am sure."   
  
Minerva nods at Albus, what can she do but trust him. "Fine then Albus, I just hope I never have to say I told you so, cause I will." He nods at her. "Well then, let us leave before the street begins waking up."  
  
The sleeping baby is put on the ground in front of the door of the Dursley's residence. After one deep look the two begin walking away. As they do Minerva asks, "So Albus is there a watcher in the neighborhood just in case."  
  
Albus nods at her, "Yes, our old friend Arabella Figg..." the rest of his answer could not heard as the two apparate away.  
  
8888  
  
Even before the conversation had begun between Dumbledore and McGonnagel a related one was happening at the Figg Residence. Through the use of magic Heru had managed to catch an unspecting - and squib - Arabella alone in her kitchen. At this moment she was frozen by magic as she sat at her table.   
  
"I do appologize for doing this Miss Figg, but you see I have no choice." Heru says as he unfreezes her ability to speak with a wave of his hand, not wand, but hand.   
  
An act which did not go unnoticed by Figg who choose not to yell, as she knew it was going to do no good. She might have been a squib, but she had lived through the recent horrible times and had some scars of her own.   
  
"Killing me will do no good," she says composed.   
  
Heru blinks at her. "What, oh, you think I'm a dark wizard. Yes, I could see how this might appear since I did come into your home and stun you. But no, I can promise you I am an not a dark wizard and when I leave you will be alive and well."   
  
"If so then what are you doing."  
  
"Simple. I know that as we speak Albus Dumblore is planning on putting Harry with the Dursley's. I cannot allow that to happen you see for I know how they will treat the boy, as a freak, a waste of space, as someone who lives in a cubert under the stairs." He says with passion.   
  
Arabella sees something in him, something she recognizes. "Who are you? Are you a seer?"  
  
"In some ways yes, at least as it pertains to putting Harry with those horrible muggles." A pause. "Now mind you not all muggles are bad, just not all wizards are good, but those muggles, those muggles are bad."   
  
"You're taking Harry aren't you?" Arabella asks the strange knowing wizard in front of her.   
  
"Yep. I am going to take him and raise him the way his parents would have wanted him to be raised, with love." Here Heru shrugs as he looks at Arabella. "I know I might seem mad, but I'm not, I am just someone who won't let that child come to harm when I can do something about it."  
  
She doesn't know what to say, as Heru looks at her smiling. Its not a creepy smile, but an honest, open, trusting one. He soon continues when she doesn't speak. "The problem is you will report to Dumbledore that he is not here, and I cannot have you do that."   
He then shrugs. "Which is why I said I'm sorry, for your memory of this conversation will be removed and your senses confounded when it comes to your mission for Dumbledore."  
  
He stops at this point. "But I want you to know that this is for the best which is why I am not just going to tell you but also show you what could happen if the boy stays with the Dursley." His wand comes up and he points it at her. "Now this might hurt a bit but only if you fight it."  
  
After nodding at her to see that she is ready, even if she has no choice, he utters a word she cannot even seem to understand. 'First Tongue,' a part of her thinks, 'I just heard the First Tongue.'   
  
The spell hits her and all of a sudden her mind is filled with images and events, from another space and time. Of a boy, as he had said, living under the stairs, ignored and treated as a freak. Not knowing kindness of a guardian or care or love. She felt it, at the level of her soul, for though a squib she did have some magic, that the images were true. But even more, letting the man take care of little Harry was good, was right.  
  
She gasped when it was over and shook her head to clear her senses before gazing up at the man, Heru he called himself. She nodded at him once she was able to fully focus.   
  
"Okay, I believe you. Thank you for showing me the truth. Do what you need to do, I won't stop you, you need to protect Harry." She closes her eyes expecting some sort of magic to change her memory.   
  
He does do magic, she hears him utter something in the First Tongue. But when the spell hits her, she doesn't feel any different.   
  
He gazes at her with a smile on his face, for though it doesn't show he is quite pleased with her reaction. He knows she won't tell, she won't betray, so he changed is plans.   
  
"You have your memories still, of this entire conversation. All I did was prohibit you of communicating in anyway this meeting or reporting to Dumbledore anything about how Harry is not with the Dursley's. In fact should he ask you will naturally tell him about how he there, and how average and normal everyone is."   
  
He smiles at her as he stands up before he waves his hand and she can move again. He nods once and then says, "Well, I have to be off. The two just left and I plan on getting Harry before the Dursley's decide to come out. Its been nice Miss Figg, though I doubt we will ever see each other again." With a blink he is gone.  
  
She looks down to where her cats are, and realizes something - not one of them had attacked him. She looks them over and they are walking about fine, not an injury or a problem to be had. Which means they had trusted him. 'Well,' she thinks, 'if that didn't prove that he was good I don't know what else does.'  
  
Then she decides to put it all in the past, its time to watch her soaps!"   
  
8888  
  
The moment he dissapeared from the Figg residence Heru silently apparated in front of the Dursley house. He took a deep breath as he let out the worry he had when he thought of how he was going to deal with Miss Figg.   
  
'I need to thank the goblins for insisting I look in the vault cube,' he thinks, 'as it let me get her on my side without playing around with her head.'  
  
In his years he had killed and manipulated, but never a person as innocent as she was. So while he would have modifed her memory and confounded her if needbe, he was really glad he didn't have to.  
  
Shaking his head as to put that in the past he looked down at the baby sleeping peacefully in the basket at his feet. He bent down and picked it up, saying softly. "Hello little one, I will make sure you know love and are taken care of, not ignored and worse."   
  
He straightens up, and even though little Harry is asleep, Heru still speaks. "Come, let us leave here. Your new life beckons."  
  
And with that both the baby and man are gone, as if they were never there. Five minutes later when Petunia opens the door to fetch the milk she notices nothing, its a normal day, in her normal life, with her normal husband, and her normal kid.   
  
She thinks about her sister for a moment, but then she lets it go, it doesn't matter to her, for she is normal.   
  
8888  
  
It is twenty minutes later, while Albus Dumbledore is sitting in his office with his Head of Houses - Professors Minerva McGonagel, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and newly hired Severus Snape - that the wards on Harry Potter activate. An event quite apparant as many of the previously inactive magical devices in the office began operating - sounds appear, bars rise, meters register.   
  
It is Dumbledore that speaks, "I can now declare that young Harry is protected, the familial blood wards have been activated."  
  
Professor Flitwick looks at some of the devices, "And what a strength they are, I don't think I have seen such level of protective love. Whoever you placed him with definitely cares about him."  
  
McGonagel nods at Albus with a smile, "Well, I will admit, you were right I was wrong. Those muggles are willing to care for him as if his is their own. I'm glad on that."  
  
Sprout smiles pleased, "Oh this is so nice Albus. After the horrors he faced it will be good that the boy will have a happy childhood."   
  
Severus says simply, "Lily would be glad," which was enough for them and the topic moved on.   
  
As the meeting over bringing Hogwarts back to a pre-war state was over, Severus gave the items one last look before heading out of the office. He could feel something nagging at him, and he knew it would bother him till he figured it out.   
  
It would come to him as he was meditating later that night and he would sit up in shock at the thoughts.   
  
He knew that the Potters - which was said with a sneer - had no muggle relatives, so if what Minerva said was true, that meant it had to be Petunia, Lily's sister, which took Harry in. But neither her nor her fat loaf of a husband would love Harry that strong.   
  
At the same time Severus' keen intellect reached a startling conclusion - no muggle could raise wards that strong. Which meant Harry couldn't be with muggles, he had to around those with magic.   
  
He would have said something to Dumbledore, but then a feeling came to him. He knew wherever Lily's child was he was with people who loved him, wanted to protect him, and who cared for him. So whoever it was wasn't going to harm him, so why did Dumbledore need to know.   
  
Thinking on it, he decided to keep it a secret but to investigate it further in the future. Not now though, he thought, now he had other things to do.   
  
~~~


	9. Healing and Discovery

**Healing and Discoveries**  
\-----------------------  
    Date: Day 3 Post Arrival, Afternoon  
  
As soon as Heru had picked up baby Harry from in front of the Dursley's door he made a single look around before apparating away. His destination, the quiet glade deep within a secured and warded off portion of the Forbidden Forest.   
  
Here he made his home and here he wanted to open the letter to seal the deal that secured his wardship over one Harry Potter.   
  
Though he could have separated directly into the antechamber gateroom he decided it would be better to go the longer way. Hence his appearance in the quietly near empty glade with nothing but the standing stones to separate it from any of the others in the forest.   
  
Walking over to the stone circle he stood inside it for a moment. As he did so he extended out his magic, letting it touch young Harry to the point that even though he was asleep his magic responded. Reaching for the boy's magic Heru gathered it and made it know the forest, the glade, and the standing circle.   
  
He then spoke out loud, more for the benefit of Harry's magic than Harry himself. "Young Harry, feel the power of this site and know it well, for within it you shall find the home you will be raised in."  
  
Once he finishes speaking he pulls back from the boy's magic just enough to activate the wards using his own. Then, in a moment of time between one heart beat and the next the two were no longer in the standing circle.   
  
They were on a balcony midway up the giant tree which served as Heru's - and Harry's - home.  
  
Seconds later there was a pop - quiet in sound though felt in magic - and Dobby appeared.   
  
"True Master brought young Master home," Dobby says while peering at the sleeping one year boy.  
  
"Yes, yes I did, which means everything is moving according to plan." Heru says while taking a deep breath. "Now, let us go to the heart of this haven to strengthen even more the wards upon my opening of the letter."  
  
That said they begin walking to the ward heart for the residence.   
  
Dobby looks confused and a gesture from Heru he asks, "Dobby wonders why we walk when we can shift."  
  
"Good question Dobby, and the answer is for the ceremonial magic we are about to do. Us moving physically serves as a ritual act which will empower the ceremony. As we both know there is no liit to how much strength and potency I want in the protective magic surrounding the little guy."  
  
Dobby nods firmly at that, for he agrees, little Harry is to be protected and cherished.   
  
At that point the two and harry made it to the heart chamber for the wards. Heru puts the carrier that young Harry is in down on the floor and reaches for his magic at the same time as he reaches for him physically.   
  
At the same time as he makes contact with the boy's magic he also lifts up and opens the letter. With this act the blood wards that Dumbledore established around Harry activated. That would have been all well and good if Harry was in a muggle residence, but as it was the rites bound to him grew and touched the wards of the residence, and would have lost the subsequent conflict.   
  
Though that would have happened the fact is Heru was prepared for it and his connection to Harry's magic and his authority over the wards removed the conflict. The blood wards - powered by the energy of the sacrifice of Lily - moved within young Harry in a loop, gaining power every time it made a circuit. When Heru had felt it grew to the strength he wanted he then opened up a gate for it to channel outward through Heru and into the wards of the structure.   
  
There it expanded upward and inward and outward and around the whole of the structure. At this point the ward strength went from simply a very difficult task to break through to one that would be close to impossible.   
  
At the same time in the Office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts the various devices attuned to Harry all activated. It showcased not just the wards activating but also their strength, which had reached pretty much the height that they could.   
  
Though Harry had woken up when the letter had been open, he quickly tired upon feeling the massive amount of magic coursing through him. It didn't harm him it just caused him to fall back asleep, which to Heru's mind was a good thing.   
  
"Well," Heru says to Dobby, "that phase as a success. Now its time for us to bring him to Gringotts for his examination." Dobby simply nods.   
  
8888  
  
It was two hours later before the two humans headed to Gringotts.   
  
The first hour was used to replenish the energy of Heru, who had used a lot making sure the wards strenghtened in the way he wanted it to. Part of this involved the drinking of certain potions gathered through the aegis of Gringotts but brewed by none other than Hogwart's own Potions Master Severus Snape.   
  
The second hour was spent working to temporarily link their fireplace with that of Gringotts. This was not an action that Gringotts gave to most people, ut in this case they made an exception. As Ragnok was fully aware of the dangers of having Heru walk to the bank with Harry in his arms he had pushed to get permission. Permission gained on a very limited basis, basically for two uses - a single unit of movement each way.   
  
Which suited Heru just fine, he had no plans on letting Harry go to Gringotts.   
  
"Okay Dobby we will be heading to Gringotts now. I cann't tell you how long it will be, could be an hour could be longer depending on what they need to do."  
  
"Dobby understands Master Heru. Dobby will get Young Master's chambers ready for him. Dobby looks forward to it."  
  
"So do I Dobby, so do I." With that said Heru - with young Harry in his arms - activates the fireplace floo and travels to Gringotts. Which has them arriving within a highly secured gateway chamber in the depths of Gringott's.   
  
Even before Heru looked up he was mindful of all those in the room, which not only included Ragnok, a few special officers, but also half a dozen guards standing around making sure nothing unexpected came through. This constant awareness of his surroundings was something that Heru had learned through years of war. It was a skill he would not loose.   
  
As soon as they had arrived and came out of the fireplace the one goblin - who called herself Healer Bloodmoon - came forward. "Good, your here, let us begin."  
  
Heru tries to hide his smile as he gazes at the goblin with a trust born of effort. "Sure, no problem. Lead the way to the ritual space."  
  
Both her and Ragnok nod at him and then head out of the chamber, with Heru following slightly behind. As they move through the empty halls Ragnok begins to speak. "So as was discussed this session will contain three rituals - the first is a blood and magic scan, the second is a cleansing and purification rite, and the third is generalized magical healing to correct anything wrong."  
  
"Sounds good. Have you prepared the protective wards and soul vials for what you will uncover." A good question as Heru told them about the cursed nature of the scar, and what was within it.  
  
It is Bloodmoon which answers. "Yes and at the Merlin Tier that you requested. Though I will say I find it fascinating to think on what rituals he studied to perform that activity."  
  
"Well you won't learn it from me that is for sure, but I will say that its a combination of multiple arts put together through strength of will and sheer magical power." Heru says with strength.   
  
"What he could have done if he wasn't driven to madness," Ragnak says, "But alas no point in dwelling on that."  
  
"Quite," Heru says firmly, "all we need to do now is focus on the future and the plan to heal the damage he caused."   
  
"That is all well and good," Bloodmoon says, "but what we truly need to focus on is the boy in your arms."  
  
They all look down at little Harry who is sleeping peacefully. Heru knows that its just a matter of all the stress of the last three days, come a few days he will be playing more than sleeping. A fact he is looking forward to as it means young Harry will be living.   
  
"Right," Heru states, "So when your ready we can begin." As they had by that point made it to the ritual chamber which had been presecured and sanctified for the work they were going to do.   
  
She nods, in full understanding that as the goblin ritualist she was the one generally in charge of that portion of the activity. Taking one more look at the boy and then glancing around the room she got into full general mode.   
  
Spilling from her were a sequence of commands - go here, perform that, let magic do this, etc. etc. She wanted it perfect for despite the fact that the goblins often made it seem like they hated humans, they knew they owed a lot to Harry. Add to that the respect they had for Heru - both magically felt and physically seen - she was not going to do anything to ruin it.   
  
Despite the fact that wizards often looked down on the goblins for their lack of wands, they were not a magically weak species. What they lacked in broadness they made up in power, their rituals were among some of the most impressive in the magical world. But even more was their knoweldge and skill in certain arts that humans had long considered forbidden - like the deeper blood and soul magics.   
  
Harry had been placed gently down upon the ceremonially purified pedestal which lay in the center of the ritual circle. Surrounding it all are pedestals made of magically attuned stones containing candles of various materials and shapes. A second pedestal within the circle space also existed, upon which existed the crystal soul vial - though it looked more like a jar.   
  
When Bloodmoon was ready she used an ancient word in the First Tongue to raise up the focused wards on the ritual space. This was a quite important element for it was designed to fortify the space against the movement of emphereal things - including soul fragments.   
  
Then she took three drops of Harry's blood, which was gotten in the most painless manner possible for magical ritual. Upon the touch of the blood upon the altar pedestal Bloodmoon began chanting in the Goblin Tongue, for it was the language of her scanning magics. As she sung the words of power the once blank scroll laying in a circle began gaining golden writing. She would chant for five minutes before falling silent, the first part of the ritual done.  
  
Picking up the scroll she brought it over to where Ragnok and Heru were standing which led to all three looking over it.   
  
"Well," Heru says as he read it, "its as I supposed. Between birth and three days ago everything is as it should be for a pure blood magical child."  
  
Bloodmoon growls a bit, "Yes, but in the last three days everything went wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong."   
  
To Heru there is a bit of amusement on how angry the events make them. 'But,' he thinks, 'its probably cause I lived it and so am a bit detached.'   
  
"Which is why we are hear, we now know all that happened and what went wrong and what got added and can fix it." Heru comments.   
  
Ragnok then speaks. "Yes, yes we can. In fact, I believe that the goblins of Gringotts are the only ones who could."  
  
"I know," Heru says completely seriously, "why do you think I immediately told you about the soul fragment. Without using your magical skills the only way to get a soul fragment out is temporary death, which is not an option for Harry."   
  
"Quite, quite right. So here is what is going to happen," says Bloodmoon. "First, I will use blood magic to free the fragment from the boy. Then soul magic will be used to grab the fragment for catching in the soul vial."  
  
"Which it will stay stored in a special secured vault deep within Gringotts." Ragnok says in the same way one might talk about a business deal.   
  
"Good, let us begin. After that, well, we can heal Harry of whatever minor injuries remain once the soul element is gone." Heru states with full authority and care for Harry.  
  
"As a side effect this ritual," Bloodmoon says right before going over to begin the ritual, "the scar will remain even afterward, like all cursed scars do."   
  
"Small price to pay for having the soul leech out of his being." Heru says matter of factly as he thinks of his scar less face. 'I guess that is what happens when one changes history.'  
  
As Bloodmoon began the group found the ritual itself working exactly as it was designed to do, a fact which surprised nobody. But what did surprise the two goblins was when the soul fragment began to fight back, with a frightingly large amount of power behind its actions. Bloodmoon might have actually lost the battle if it wasn't for Heru stepping forward right up against the ritual space.   
  
He did not pass through it, for that would have interrupted the wards. So instead he reached for the wards and hugged them, surrounding them with his magic just enough to lesson Bloodmoon's need to keep them up. With out needing to sustain them she was able to put more energy into the fight. When she found herself bolstered even more by the power of Ragnok who connected to Heru who connected to her she was able to push the soul fragment back into the vial.   
  
Moments later the wards over the circle - being pushed to the breaking point - failed, but by then it was completely okay. All three magicals were breathing heavily by this point, the smallest bit of expression on the heavy magical strain they all felt.   
  
It was Bloodmoon who then spoke, "You did good wizard, no wonder our kind trust you. Without your rapid response on the ward itself the attempt might have catastrophically failed."   
  
Nodding at her Heru says with a nod directed at her in thanks. "I did what I needed to do and I am glad that it suceeded. Future ones should not be as difficult for they will be longer in their host items than the fragment on young Harry."   
  
"Well," Ragnok says sharply, "that battle was well fought, but its good that it is ended. On the healing, with approval I can summon another healer to check over young Harry."  
  
Bloodmoon nods for even though she wants to finish the task she started, she knows she cannot. Heru nodded because he could see how magically stressed she was and did not want to lead to her collapse.   
  
"If they swear the same oath than I see no reason why not." Heru says firmly for Hary's secret was very much a piority.   
  
With that the next part was pretty much a mild formality as far as power expenditure was concerned. There were a few wounds that hadn't been tended too which were quickly made to go away. The damage to his body, mind, and soul due to the soul fragment was quickly healed as well for two days were not really enough for the soul leech to take full root.   
  
Thus did young Harry and older Heru head back to Haven and to the end of the day. Instead of worry and pain what was to come was full of light and love and great happiness.   
  
~~~


	10. First Job

**First Job**  
\--------  
    Date: 1 Week Post-Arrival, Afternoon  
  
It was an utterly normal day in the office of Senior Account Manager Ragnok, with even the presence of Heru not changing that. At least so far, a part of Ragnok thinks. Up to this point the meeting was purely normal, they were discussing the distribution of funds the House's the wizard controlled. That part was wrapping up, for they had pretty much discussed all that they needed to and could at this particular point in time.  
  
That was why he felt it a perfect time to bring up a though he had. "I meant to ask, what are your plans as far as working is concerned."  
  
"Well when things stabilize I was planning on getting into the spell crafting business."  
  
"Oh, who were you think of having as your first client."  
  
"Well, since you ask, Gringotts." Heru says with a sly smile. "I have an offer to make and as this seems like as good a time as any, I might as well offer it now."  
  
Ragnok shakes his head a bit at the wizard in front of him. "Well, just because you are a goblin friend doesn't mean we will hire you for spellcraft just because."  
  
"Of course not, that would be rediculous. No, the actual reason you're going to hire me is for the knoweldge I have. The knoweldge of certain warding rituals that could be used to enhance and protect Gringotts from threats that haven't even been imagined yet."  
  
"Oh when you put it that way." Ragnok says while giving a sharp tooth grin, "how could we reject the potential of said ritual."  
  
"Yes, exactly. Especially as Gringotts will not need to pay for the research just the casting. A heavy discount compared to the great peace of mind the goblins can now have."  
  
"If you provide the preliminary information I can forward it up the chain. I personally cannot approve of the deal, since as your account manager I profit from when you make money. But I will say if the proposal gets accepted than you will be on the official Gringotts hiree list. Which would benefit you when it comes to your potential spell craft business." Ragnok says matter of factly about how it all operates.  
  
"I very much see why such a system would be in place, otherwise Gringotts would risk a lot of its profits. As for the ritual itself it will wrap the whole of the Gringotts cavern complex, both the vaults and the metroplis systems, in a series of protective wards designed against alpha omega class magics. I do have details but..." Heru starts explaining and then peters off at the last bit.  
  
Ragnok was listening intently and picking up on certain facts mentioned. Such as alpha and omega rituals, a term applied to those apocaplyptic scale magic acts that go against all national and international laws. Ragnok knew Heru was not prone to exaggeration when it came to such magical acts, so if he said that the ritual could defend against it, it could defend against it. Even more was his knowledge that the vault cavern was singular despite the many banks they owned, as well as the fact that they had a civilian cavern.  
  
Which is why when Heru ended what he said Ragnok didn't hesitate to say, "But you are restricted by oaths in who you can say the details to." At Heru's look he continues, "It makes sense, if something happened in your life that made such magics useful to learn I could see Gringotts restricting who you could tell things to."  
  
"Yes, exactly. So the proposal needs to be given to as high up as you can go, with the note that the higher up in Gringotts than more of the file will be revealed."  
  
"That is good to know, so I will bring to to the Ragnarok, the Goblin King. Once Gringotts hires you for the job you will be put on the active list, which other groups will be able to know about. Which should aid you in being hired for spell creation jobs."  
  
"Which is exactly the point of this, as you know." A pause as Heru decides if he should say his next thought, but then figures he might as well. "Now, I wouldn't object to making money on this deal but at the same time that is not entirely required. If Gringotts provides all the necessary ritual resources and energies I can do it at relative cost."  
  
Ragnok nods at that. The thing is he can understand that reaction for sometimes the needs of the group outweigh pure profit. Which as a goblin working in finance was a pretty difficult thing to stay. 'Of course,' he then thinks, 'there are multiple forms of profit, one being getting into the society of spellcraft.'  
  
Which is why Ragnok says out loud, "That is understandable. Sometimes the warrior wins out as compared to the merchant." A pause after that. "Well then, I figured that is probably it for this meeting. I will continue going over the audits and will get back to you on the results we discover. Additionally, I will pass your proposal to the higher authorities in the next few days, I have to organize the way its done." At Heru's nod of acceptance Ragnok continues. "Once a decision is made, either way, you will recieve an official Gringots letter which will have a meeting time if the project is accepted. Finally, upon agreement your name goes on the working list which means you will probably begin receiving job offers." Which is said with a toothy grin, since he clearly knows how beneficial that will be.  
  
Which is how it came to pass. Two days later Ragnok passed the proposal up the chain of command, where it ended at the desk of King Ragnarok. He read it, with all its dark and dreary but important details, and immediately sent out an offer to Heru for the ritual. After a few days of negotiation an eight hour long ritual was preformed by Heru deep within the core space of the goblin cavern. In the end its new existence would cover the whole of the Goblin Nation in a combined arms (utility, defense, and offense) spell matrix which would protect the goblins even against end of the world scenarios.  
  
While all that was good, and right, and made Heru sleep better at night it wasn't entirely the point. What was, as was discussed, was him being put on the hired agent list of Gringotts, which suddenly opened many doors for Heru.  
  
Such as the amusement he felt when one of the side branches of Gringotts actually approached him to work on an actual new spell for the bank. The first of many.  
  
It was even better when three days afterward him being contacted by the Ministry of Magic and commissioned to work on new spells for various departments.  
  
Or two days after that receiving a message from a Diagon Alley business requesting aid in developing a spell to make their operations a bit better.  
  
Even when a week later when the Ancient and Noble House of Zabini sent a letter seeking assistance in the creation of a spell to allow Lady Zabini to perform a particular complicated trick much easier.  
  
But the best of the reactions was when Heru woke up one morning a week and a half later to find an owl delivering a letter with the Hogwarts crest on it. Opening the letter he found it contained a research opportunity to create a spell of a utility nature for the school.  
  
With those first five jobs Heru knew he had made it, he was fully recognized as a major go-to spell crafter among the rich and powerful of the Wizarding World. When combined with his status as a lord of a wizarding Great House came the recognition of his power and yet the acceptance that he was one to mostly keep to himself. An appearance that suited him quite well in his attempt to keep the fact he was the guardian of Harry Potter a secret.  
  
~~~


	11. Official Letters

**Official Letters**  
\---------------  
    Date: 3 Weeks Post-Arrival, Morning  
  
It was breakfast time at Hogwarts, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the high table in the great hall eating his quite delicious breakfast.   
  
'I need to tell the elves how good they made it today,' he thinks just as the morning mail arrived.   
  
It was a normal Wednesday so at first he didn't think much of it. Though that thought changed the moment he saw three clearly Gringott owned owls head in his direction. When they arrived they each dropped their letters in front of him, though the third also did something else. It nipped down and stole one of his pancakes, while giving him a hoot as if to say thanks.   
  
Shaking his head he look at the three letters, two were official bank business while the third was a Gringotts communications.   
  
Picking up the one labeled, To: Albus Dumbledore, he began reading the body of the message. It was clearly a form letter, though no less important or official due to that fact.   
  
'With the recent death of the Lord and Lady Potter certain ancient traditions and laws have been activated. As part of that requires us to put a seal on the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Potter, which was applied earlier today. At that moment all accounts were sealed and all far-flung belongings not within a property recognized as part of the House were recalled. Immediately afterward an audit was done of the resources and holdings of the Great House of Potter.' Is what the top portion of the letter says.   
  
The middle portion of the letter actually continues with the particulars of the laws that made this act occur. He continued to read to see where it particularly applied to him.   
  
'Ah,' he thinks, 'there it is.'   
  
'In the analysis of the Potter belongings it has come to our attention that you were in possession of certain items. From the nature of the magic around them we can tell that they had been lent to you in full accordance with the authority that the late Lord Potter had. For that reason you have received this letter, so you are informed of that which was reclaimed.'  
  
Albus takes a drink of fruit juice while continuing to read the letter.   
  
'As per our records, the House of Potter items reclaimed from one Albus Dumbledore include :  
    -an invisibility cloak  
    -the tome 'Augustan Rites'  
    -the novel 'Frankenstein'  
    -the ongoing gift of 100 g per month'  
  
'Well,' he thinks, 'I'm glad magic recognizes the fact that James let me use those items.' He shakes his head, after all what is, is. That said he will miss that gift, though with the vanquish of Voldemort he found he didn't need it anymore.   
  
He turns to the second letter, which is very much similar to the first one, though this time addressed to him as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. It had the same opening and the same middle line. But what it was that Hogwarts held of the Potters were different.   
  
'As per our records, the House of Potter items reclaimed from one Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry include :  
    -43 tomes, including ...'  
  
Albus skips through the names of the books, all of which had been brought hear for safekeeping and use during the war. He then continues to read.   
  
    '-the magic item 'Myrddin Seed'  
    -the ongoing gift of 1000 g per month'  
  
'Well,' he thinks, 'that is interesting. I didn't even know we had Myddin Seed in Hogwarts. The money though, that will upset our plans to help muggleborns.'   
  
After finishing the letter he hands the second one over to Minerva, for as Deputy Headmistress she had some authority over the fiances.   
  
"Well Albus, that last one is going to impact our continued operations." Minerva says in a tone that is part sad as she thinks of the loss of James and Lily but also part frustration at the money issue it will caused.   
  
"I know Minerva but there is nothing I can do about it if Gringotts sealed the account. Only an official blood steward of the House, or Harry becoming Lord can take money out of the accounts."  
  
"I know, but still," she looks at Albus, "what does the last letter say."   
  
He looks down at that, he hadn't opened it yet as the planning on what he would do now had already begun dancing in his head. Chuckling a bit he opens up the letter.   
  
"Well, its much more personal than the form letters of the other two." He says to Minerva upon seeing the much less formal style of writing. Fast reading through the introduction part he gets to the good middle bit.  
  
'As the other letters said Gringotts put a seal on the Potter accounts. This act occurred upon the activation of certain ancient House magics designed to protect the Heir in a situation similar to what happened. That all said, the full seal will not persist forever, just until we do a complete audit of all funds, properties, and items. When that occurs we gain the authorization to reactivate certain expenditures, based on certain treaties and deals established."  
  
'Well,' Albus thinks, 'that doesn't sound so bad,' and proceeds to continues reading.   
  
'As you no doubt expect from seeing this letter certain House Potter dealings with Hogwarts will continue. Most especially this includes the gift of 1000 g per month that was established generations ago. As an aside over the next few years you might notice certain activity in the Potter account, this is based on us following the requirements the Potters had long established.'  
  
He turns to Minerva who was reading the letter just as he was. "Well, Minerva I guess its not as bad as we both feared upon reading. Hogwarts will get its money just as it always has."   
  
She nods then gestures to the very bottom postscript. Albus looks at it and reads it with interest.   
  
'It should be noted in the special case that the or a Dark Lord appears we are authorized to provide your group with similar level of funds that Lord James Potter bestowed during the last conflict. This is not dependent on the Ministry recognition, rather it is Gringotts that needs to see proof.'  
  
Albus coughs slightly at that and gives Minerva a look. "Well, I must say I was not expecting such support even from the grave."  
  
"No, me either, but at the same time its not entirely a surprise. The House of Potter is one of our most ancient, even if it doesn't have much more recognition than the others, and with that comes future planning."  
  
Nod, nod. He then looks at the students eating their breakfast, so few as compared to what it used to be. "Well, only time will tell on the necessity and usefuless of those plans."   
  
So said he focuses on his food again, as they were particularly good pancakes and he wouldn't want them to get to waste.   
  
~~~


	12. Gringotts Meeting - Ancestry

**Gringotts Meeting - Ancestry**  
\----------------------------  
    Date: 1 Month Post-Arrival  
  
"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting." Said Ragnok to Heru as the later sat back in his chair. "It seems that while we were going over the Potter recall we discovered more than we expected."  
  
"I see." Heru says not really that shocked. "I can't say I'm that surprised as such things seem to be a trait of our line." A pause. "So what did you find."  
  
Nodding at Heru statement Ragnok begins by explaining. "First of all, as is required, we did a full blood detection ritual of young Harry when he was here that night. We focused our findings at that point on his heath but we studied them more in detail after the fact. As you had wanted us to do."  
  
Heru gives a firm nod with an answering smile before gesturing for him to go on, so Ragnok does. "It turns out that was the first time we had done such a scanning, for his parents didn't have the time during the war. I should further state that though his father had such a scan done, his mother did not. Which means all discrepancies are from the maternal line."  
  
"Well now you are just worrying me." Heru says with a tilt of his head. "What did you find?" The 'don't leave me in suspense' was unspoken but transmitted.  
  
"Well it seems that Lady Lily Potter nee Evans was not in fact a muggleborn as was suspected. We know this as through her lineage young Potter is the heir to the Lordship of the Sacred House of Vidan." A slight pause. "Through your own blood connection to young Harry you may take up the Stewardship of the House."  
  
Heru leans back in utter surprise at the revelation. "So, Lily was a pure blood. That is interesting," he says slowly, almost ponderously. "Do you have any more information on her lineage."  
  
"No, not at this time. Though if you authorize it we can begin a full magiogenetic lineage test on her line." Ragnok stops for a moment then continues. "This is possible not just because we scanned Harry, but also because we have a copy of the magical patterns of Lady Potter. Both when she opened her vault at eleven and then when she married Lord Potter after their graduation from Hogwarts. An act done upon her gaining We didn't do a deep scan as its not automatic and we don't often bring it up to muggleborns."  
  
Nodding at that Heru says. "I can understand that, it's an expensive ritual with little general gain for those truly muggleborn. Well, you are authorized now so check as far back as you need to." He shakes his head. "Lily was a pureblood, wow."  
  
"Yes, it is interesting that is for sure." Ragnok clears his throat. "So while we cannot tell you how the lineage was applied yet I can tell you what is now added to Harry's portfolio." With a gesture of go on he continues. "First is a seat on the Wizenemgot, as you expected since it's a Sacred House."  
  
"Which means Harry has two seats, not bad at all." A nod. "Please go on."   
  
"Six treasury vaults, which we will combine into your standard two after we do full audit. It's a rich House though not to the level of the Utmost Houses, despite its even more ancient history. What sets it apart is the amazing interest rate it receives, which won't be lost when we combine. Thirteen property vaults, of which many have only a small number of belongings, so combining them actually helps everyone. We don't know fully what is in them yet, our audit is ongoing, but it seems to be the standard collection of furniture and jewelry."  
  
"Very interesting. Good on you for the combining, there is absolutely no need for so many near empty vaults." Heru says into the quiet.  
  
"On holdings there are two major properties, Vindan Vinyards in Wales and the Isle de Anima in the Mediterranean. The vineyards are a working estate with both muggle and magical sections that are heavily booked with weddings, birthdays, and general celebrations. The whole of the Isle de Anima is owned by House Vidan and is divided into multiple sections that each contain there own themes, it's a major tourist attraction - both magical and muggle. It's extremely famous and now owned entirely by Harry." He finally stops to take a breath.  
  
"Hmm, interesting. I look forward to going on vacations there with Harry when he is older." Thinking over things Heru then says. "So, how are they organized and who are the staff?"  
  
"Interestingly enough house elves mostly, with some Gringott support, but it's really their operation. They are not free elves and so gain power from their ties to House Vidan through a system which was set up by the last lord to be recharged by the magicals who visit the resort."  
  
"Really, well isn't that interesting, good for them I say." A pause by Heru as a thought comes over him. "I'm going to have to look up the designs for that ward, I like the idea of magic being donated as a natural part of residing within or using a facility. It could come in handy for the wards of schools or places of entertainment." He then gives a shake of his head.  
  
Ragnok gives a toothed grin at that, 'what a spell crafter he is' the thinks. He then says, "as the Steward you will have access to such magics though you will have to some proceeds aside in the Lord Vidan name. Not that I see you having any issues with that."  
  
Heru laughs. "Right. So I think that will do for now, though I do thank you for the information. Please start the research on Harry's linage and get back to me when you can." So said the meeting soon after breaks up, with Heru going back to Haven Vale.   
  
8888  
  
It was a few short months later when Heru had reviewed a letter requesting his presence at Gringotts to go over what they discovered about Harry's lineage. Of course they didn't use Harry, they said his ward since security was so tight as to his identity. His trip to Gringotts and the once again expanded office of Ragnok was as simple as it always was.  
  
"So I see you were upgraded again," Heru says after the standard pleasantries occurred.  
  
"Yes," Ragnok says with a grin, "it seems that gaining the accounts of a third Sacred House would do that."  
  
"Well good for you. Makes me wonder when Elfen and Pendragon will show up." Heru says with a bit of humor, though he would also not entirely be surprised if it did.  
  
"It hasn't shown up yet of course, though the future is yet to be written." Then Ragnok moves his hands in a let's get on topic way. "Right, so I requested your presence to talk about Harry's gaining of the Lordship of House Vidan."  
  
"I figured. So how did it come about, who was Lily related to."  
  
"The first thing we determined was that Lily was as pureblood as it comes." A sharp toothed grin then came over Ragnok's face. "Which means her sister is in fact a squib, and that there is the potential for magic in her descendants."  
  
"Ah, well, isn't that interesting. I will have to monitor their situation, I wouldn't want them to poison any magical children or grandchildren that might be born." Heru says while mentally adding it to his list of plans.  
  
"I figured, that was why I mentioned it. The truly useful information we learned is that Lady Potter's parents were only a little above the squib level. Her father was Augustus Stewart and her mother was born Rosemary Parkinson. As their love was not accepted by either family they decided to run away, get married, and then used magic to change their name, becoming the Evans. They staid mostly on the muggle side of the world, though they didn't entirely give up all magic."  
  
"Hmm. Interesting. So is there any indication that Lily knew about her magical ancestry." Heru asked.  
  
"Yes actually. Though we don't know how, and she never wrote about it, but in hindsight some of the magics she cast came from records we accessed under your authority as the Steward. This very much includes some of the unique components she cobbled together to make the ritual she used to save Harry."  
  
"Ah, I see, that is informative." A pause as Heru thinks of things. "So was it just a mystical blending of bloodlines that let first her and now Harry be of the House of Vidan."  
  
"Yes. Both of her parents have lineages that twist and turn and flow and combine and touch Vidan at some point. Though only now did enough come together to let the magic forge the bond to the House." Ragnok explains.  
  
Nod, nod. "Hmm," Heru says, "that makes sense, since House magic goes beyond genetics." A pause. "So is there a way to spread the knowledge that Lily Potter nee Evans was a pureblood without there being any link to Harry's current whereabouts or my influence. I wouldn't object to people realizing Harry is fully pureblood even before he goes public."   
  
Ragnok gives a shark like grin at that. "I can look into it of course, there are many ways for information to be released without it being through proper channels." So said the meeting ended as there was little more that needed to be said.   
  
A few weeks after that there was a news article in the Daily Prophet which indicated the discovery of the pure blood status of one Lily Potter nee Evans. It was a scandalous piece, especially considering Wizarding Britain was still fully in the grip of trying to reorganize. Still that didn't stop people from buying it, which led to the profits of that paper skyrocking. The fact that there was proof in the article was also interesting, and made some of the other purebloods think twice at what they thought they knew.   
  
~~~


	13. Friendship Forged

**Friendships Forged**  
\------------------  
    Date: Two Months Post-Arrival, December  
  
It was a warm December night and Heru was visiting the shops in the All-Wizarding Village of Aunburry, especially known for its many unique types of locally produced fruits and vegetables. He was out so late at night, it was after dinner, due to young Harry just having gone to bed after evening playtime. As he went about shopping he made his presence very much known to the locals, to a comical degree if he was being honest.   
  
For you see he was not really out shopping, that was simply his public reason for where he was. No, what he was doing was much more premeditative, for tonight was the night in which the Longbottoms were attacked. For he knew that while he couldn't save his own parents there was no similar prohibition on saving Neville's. To his Master of Death senses Heru knew this to be true for the main reason that since they didn't die in the attack their future wasn't fully designed.   
  
But nobody else in all the world would ever know the truth of his reasons. All that would ever be discussed is how lucky they were that he was shopping at the same place on the same night. It must have been magic protecting them, people would say. So what looked like him just meandering through the sleepy village while finding interesting shops to look through was him actively sending out his magic to follow the path of the Longbottoms.   
  
Which is why when they were targeted as they passed by an alley way in Aunburry he was close enough to hear the sounds of battle. Which is when he did the opposite of what any sane individual would do when they discovered four Death Eaters attacking two unprepared wizards, he ran for the battle. He knew he would keep his spells to the grey, as he didn't yet have the full recognition allowing him to use whatever magics he felt necessary.   
  
The moment he turned the corner of the alley the spells started firing from his wand, as his first goal was to completely disrupt their kidnapping attempt. Of course when he first arrived nobody really knew on what side he was on, though his rapid fire attack spells targeting the three Lestranges (Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan), and Bartemius Crouch Jr pretty much declared his allegiance to those paying attention. Of course, this only happened after the Lady Longbottom fired a spell at him, which he dodged while redirecting it to hit Bartemius Crouch Jr. Though none of the group knew it, it would be a story told and retold for years afterward, the night where Alice attacked Heru.   
  
The arrival of a new person shifted the dynamics of the battle, which had been before focused on capture. After years of working with each other the Death Eaters pretty quickly coordinated to modify their tactics. As such an understanding was not shared by the three 'good guys' it could be said that points went to the Death Eaters. Of course the sheer power that Heru had at his disposal pushed past their advantage through pure overwhelming strength.   
  
The battle was fierce, with spells being fired on both sides that had only rarely been seen before. The Killing Curse was also highly present, used by those of both sides - in fact only Heru himself refrained from it, more out of keeping to the high ground than out of personal morale issue. He had, after all, used it numerous times against Death Eaters in his own Great War. While being careful to not let either Longbottom seeing it he didn't hesitate to let some Killing Curses strike him, to no effect as he was the Master of Death.   
  
It wasn't long after it began that Heru began the taunting that in the Old World he was well known for doing, as he learned that a distracted Death Eater often lost their focus. So soon words from him were spewed insulting ever aspect of their persons - from dress, to choices, to tactics, to their appearances, and even their blood. The interesting part of it was that he didn't even know half of what he was saying, it was mostly rote words without focus - it never distracted him.   
  
The battle was a tug of war, with spell after spell being fired against each other. For some time it was even hard to tell which side was winning, though few would know that Heru himself was holding back some of his more damaging spell effects. What eventually tipped the battle onto the side of the light was when Bartemius Crouch Jr was killed through a combination of strikes from Heru, Frank, and even Bellatrix.   
  
With his death the three remaining Death Eaters began trying to manipulate battlefield magics in order to let them escape. Which was something that Heru was not going to let happen, and which led him to reaching through the local aura and sealing it shut. When they tried to apparate away they found it was like trying to walk through a brick wall, and just as hurtful.   
  
Finally deciding enough was enough Heru began firing spell after spell in a rapid fire manner that put most trained Aurors to shame. Soon, one by one, the other three fell to the combined attacks of Heru in tandem with what the Longbottoms were doing. First it was Rabastan who was struck by a combination of transfiguration and charms, becoming stone. Then it was Rodolphus, who was knocked unconscious after he tried getting away again. Finally, there was Bellatrix who while managing to knock Frank unconscious was hit by numerous spells by Heru and Alice and thrown into a war, it would take many potions and spells before she woke up again.   
  
Heaving and groaning in pain the two awake participants in the battle took a moment to take stock of what happened. As soon as Alice noticed her husband down she ran to him, fearing the worse but discovered him being unconsious. Heru waved his wand one, twice, three times which lead to Frank waking up again, the three stunned Death Eaters becoming bound in diamond like bindings, and Bartemius Crouch wrapped in a funerary garb.   
  
Still breathing a bit heavy do to the battle, but quite pleased as the result, Heru said to the air. "Dobby!"   
  
A moment later a pop was heard and the loyal House Elf appeared. "Dobby called for by Master Heru?"   
  
"Yes Dobby, please rapidly go to - " he pauses and looks to the Longbottoms for an answer, which they give, '-Alastar Moody, who should be at the Ministry, and inform him of what happened in Aunburry."   
  
"Dobby will do as Dobby is asked. May Dobby ask good sir and madam who they are?" They give their names, which leads to Dobby nodding and then popping away.   
  
A few minutes later Dobby popped back in, "Dobby told the Auror as asked he will be coming soon. Dobby goes back to tending now." He waits for Heru to nod, bows a bit, and then goes back to Haven Vale.   
  
As soon as Dobby left the second time Alice and Frank come directly over to Heru who was looking down at the Death Eaters. Frank was the one to first speak, "We want to thank you for coming to our aid, for if you didn't well, I fear what would have happened to us. Thus we feel we owe you a Life Debt."   
  
Heru nods at that, he is aware enough of magic to feel the Life Debt appearing between then, no matter how much he wish it didn't. Since not else can really be said about, he decides to change the topic. "I don't believe we have been formally introduced, my name is Heru Levant, Lord Patriarch of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Levant."  
  
"Though we wish we had met under better circumstances, it is well meeting you Lord Levant. This is my wife Alice, and I am Frank Longbottom, Lord Patriarch of the Most Ancient House of Longbottom."   
  
The three then look at each other all seriousness for a while, then a grin appears on all of their faces. It is Heru that says, "Well, all formality out of the way, please call me Heru. What a way to end a shopping I must say."  
  
Frank laughs, "Right, especially as this town is supposed to be all quiet and nice."   
  
The two men look at Alice as she looks around, then at the four Death Eaters on the ground, then at the other two. "Sorry, I just want to get home and feel a bit antsy because of it."   
  
"Its okay," Heru says calmy, "I feel the same way, my young ward is there and though he is sleeping it would feel good to see that everything is alight."   
  
The other two nod and Alice says, "Yes, that is it for me as well, our son Neville is there with his Grandmother, but well, after thinking of what could have been I want to tell him everything is alright."   
  
Its Frank who asks, "Your ward?", in a tone that also asks, "not son?"   
  
Heru nods and answers the unspoken question, "Yes ward, I adopted the child after his parents were murdered by the likes of them."  
  
He is thankfully saved from having to explain anything further by the arrival of a dozen Aurors led by one Alastar Moody. Though they would have interrogated the three for hours if they good, it seemed that a very material Alice was a frightening thing, and so it did not take even a half an hour before two of the three (Frank agreed to be the sacrifice and stay to explain everything) were able to leave.   
  
~~~


	14. Speaking Unspeakable

**Speaking Unspeakable**  
\----------------------  
    Date: Three Months Post-Arrival, January  
  
In the comfortable life he had started to lead he had taken up the practice of having a bit of quiet morning breakfast earlier than the normal wakeup time for little Harry.  
  
This began as one such morning, Heru was sitting at the breakfast table outside on the balcony in the family kitchen chamber having his dish of pancakes, eggs, ham slices, and toast. As he was reading the daily paper, which was focused on the many trials still ongoing for those who had been charged as Death Eaters, he felt the wards shift sideways just a bit to let an owl in.  
  
Said owl soon swooped down upon his table, landing gracefully on the wooden bar next to his table and hooting at him respectfully. Heru smiled up at the beautiful bird which was wearing a collar of the Ministry while reaching up to take the letter from its belt.  
  
As he did he spoke to the owl, "Feel free to hunt in the woods before you leave." He gets a hoot hoot in thanks before the owl takes off to enjoy the forest for a time before heading back to the Ministry.  
  
As soon as he opened the letter its imbued magic activated, washing over him. Heru knew that such an act would happen even before he did and so scanned the magic before he let it touch it. As it was just the standard sensing and security spells designed to make sure he was the recipient he let it rush over him.  
  
The first thing Heru noticed when opening the letter was to who it was addressed, which was to the 'Honorable Heru Levant, Lord Archmage of the Sacred House of Emrys.' This fact made sense to Heru, as it was from the Emrys line that his admittance into the Unspeakables was guaranteed.  
  
The first part of the letter was all the platitudes that one must expect in such an introductory letter, and Heru honestly paid it no mind. Especially as it referred to the Ministry as a bountiful place of honor, majesty, and incorruptible civility. 'Hogwash,' Heru through, 'complete and utter hogwash.'  
  
The middle of the letter is where the letter truly began to provide useful information to Heru, especially when it said, "As per a change in our records it has come to our attention that you recently claimed the blood title of Lord Archmage of Emrys. A magically binding element of that claim is automatic associated membership within the Department of Mysteries. Thus, we request that you respond with a date and time so that we may begin your introduction to the Department."  
  
But that wasn't the most interesting part of the letter to Heru, no, it was when it said, "Please send your responses to one Professor Croaker, who will serve as your current contact."  
  
'Interesting,' Heru thought, 'I wonder what this will do my plans.'  
  
That said, what he wasn't worried about was being discovered as a time slash dimension traveler. He knew this with certainty for the ritual he used to come to this world was undetectable, for many reasons that he didn't feel like thinking about.  
  
It was about a week later, after a series of exchanged letters, that Heru first set foot in the Ministry building for a meeting with Professor Croaker. Upon arrival he headed towards the central atrium, sitting on a bench while having some tea and biscuits bought from the Ministry cafe.  
  
After about ten minutes of sitting on the bench and watching the hustle and bustle of the Ministry bureaucrats he was joined by a man wearing scholarly roads. A few minutes the man spoke, "Its always interesting to see the magic flow whenever those with magic gather together."  
  
Heru, playing the game responds, "Quite, though a system which properly functions has more magic than one with as many tears as this one does." A pause, and then a gesture. "You can see it as you watch everyone move, the energy isn't in flowing correctly."  
  
The man turned to look at Heru directly after his comment, a fact which truly indicates how Heru is able to sense magic. He nods and says, "Greetings Lord Emrys, welcome to the Department of Mysteries, I am Professor Croaker and I will be your guide today."  
  
Heru nods at him in acceptance and then says all the proper platitudes that any respectful member of society would use. Afterward the two get up and head into the elevators, to make their way down to the bottom floor which serves as the working space for the department.  
  
As they sat in the elevator, which was thankfully just the two of them, Croaker spoke again. "So what exactly does the Lord Archmage supposed to do in the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"No clue," Heru decides to be honest about, "though I do not that the original founder of the pre-Ministry Department of Mysteries was an Emrys, if not the first Emrys. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to make sure his kin were always connected with the organization."  
  
Croaker nods at that, and is about to speak when the doors of the elevator open up and the two find themselves in the only generally open area of the department. Gesturing for Croaker to head in first the two soon leave the elevator.  
  
"Right, well, before we continue speaking on that let me have you sign in. Its a signature but its also a magical scan to make sure you are who you claim to be. It will see through polyjuice and all similar tiered spells, rituals, and potions that change appearance and aura."  
  
Heru nods at that with a complete lack of worry. "Makes sense and what it is doing in my case is testing my blood to make sure that I am actually the current Lord Archmage Emrys. From what I understand there have only been a few actual Lord Emrys who have claimed the title, so I am not entirely sure what will happen when I join."  
  
So said, and not really letting the suddenly worried Croaker, stop the proceedings, Heru moves forward and signs the entry book with the (legally permissible) blood quill. At the same time as his blood is soaking into the parchment he also extends his magic outward into the scroll, and thus into the wards of the building.  
  
What slightly surprises Heru is that the wards of the Department of Mysteries - much older and stronger than the standard ones in the rest of the Ministry - actually accept him and welcome him in. A moment later the lights flash in the department and all Unspeakables find themselves bound by certain ancient Vows which had long been fallow. Not even a minute later and Heru finds his magical senses covering the whole of the Department as he becomes a central piece of the wards."  
  
"Well," Heru says matter of factly to Croaker, "it seems that the answer to your earlier question is that the role of the Lord Archmage is to monitor the operations and protect its sanctity."  
  
"Yes sir," Croaker finds himself saying, "it sure does seem that way." Then he shrugs, "Well, I guess there is no point in me giving you a physical tour as you no doubt no the layout of the building probably better than even I do."  
  
"You would be correct," Heru says but gestures towards Croaker to follow him, "on the physical layout, but I would like your thoughts on its people and projects." As this was being said Heru guided the two of them through a number of doors that previously couldn't be seen. This eventually led them into an office which had on its nameplate that of 'Lord Emrys'.  
  
Though the office was fully furnished it didn't have any magical artifacts or historic tomes sitting on shelves for later generations to delight over. Which was fine to Heru, who went behind the desk and sat in the manager chair while gesturing to Croaker to take the other.  
  
"Now, for the record, I am fully aware of your status as the Head of the Department and not simply just a low level Unspeakable. I am also aware of said status being just as appointed by the magics of the Unspeakables as my satus over it, so on that nothing changes."  
  
Croaker gives him a hard look, "Obviously the situation will change, your entire purpose is to play oversight over us."  
  
"Well yes, that is true. But I am not a Light Wizard, though neither am I Dark. I would say, in truth, I lean more towards Grey. I have not just seen what dark magic can do, but also participated in it as well. Thus I won't be shutting down all of your projects just because they aren't what Light Wizards might consider pretty."  
  
"Which is good to know, since most of what we do is more Grey then Light or Dark."  
  
"Yes, exactly. In addition, with the disorder and chaos in the rest of the Ministry, you can believe that I will not hand over the Department of Mysteries to them. So your continued defacto independence is pretty much assured, I won't let random fools of a Minister come in and ruin your work."  
  
Croaker nods at that firmly, for he is in full agreement. "Are there are actions you firmly despise that I should begin removing?"  
  
"Nothing that harms children, but I don't sense any such projects here, nor the darker elements of what soul magic can do. Other than that the one thing I won't abide are Voldemort loyalists, so anyone with a Dark Mark will need to be examined by me before they can continue being an Unspeakable. Death, as a note, is what happens to those who fail the test." Heru says with no hesitation in his voice or magic.  
  
Croaker is actually a bit shocked by the ruthlessness of this. "Well then," is all he can say, "it will be interesting to see how the two of us work together." Which soon leads the two deep into a two hour long discussion of Department staffing and projects. He would have continued discussion even longer with Croaker, if it wasn't for the fact that any minute now Harry would probably be waking up from his nap. Now, he didn't mind there being a small amount of awake Harry being watched by Dobby, but he didn't want to over do it.  
  
In the end, as Heru was leaving to make it back to Haven Vale and Harry was the thought that out of everything the Unspeakables were working on only three of the projects were something he found questionable. Which to Heru's thought was not as bad as he was worried it would be.  
  
~~~


	15. Job Interview

**Job Interview**  
\-------------  
    Date: Six Months Post-Arrival, April  
  
As Remus Lupin was making his way to Gringotts he couldn't help but think of how perfect the timing was. He had just finished the Dumbledore sponsored job he had been doing the last few months and was finding it difficult to get a new permanent job. The last potential one he had - working as a spell researcher for the Wellbright Commission ended in less than stellar terms when his status as a werewolf was discovered.   
  
He was starting to feel sorry for himself when he got a certified letter from Gringotts, who he had worked with a few times in the past. It seemed there was a spell crafter who was interested in hiring a personal spell researcher, and Gringotts had forwarded his name.   
  
Which is where he was going to now, the first of hopefully many interviews with the mysterious Lord Levant. What was interesting was that the meeting was in a secured neutral meeting room in Gringotts, an act which told Remus of the connections the wizard had. Gringotts didn't just let anyone rent out space in their bank.   
  
He remembers the one bit of advice that Ragnok had said in the letter, 'Treat the man with respect and honesty and you can go far, mislead or lie and you can kiss it goodbye.' Remus planned on following that advice for he had hope that it would lead him to the job.   
  
By this point he had reached Gringotts and quickly made it to the front of the line, where he stood in front of the tellar. Standing there he waited for the goblin to speak first, Remus knew it added time to the dealings but from talking to James in times past he knew they liked that.   
  
As expected it took a minute, lesser than it used to, before the goblin said. "Well met wizard, how can Griphook assist you today."   
  
"Well met Griphook, I am Remus Lupin and I am here for a scheduled business meeting with Lord Levant."  
  
The goblin nods his head and steps away from the podium. "This way wizard, I will bring you to meeting room with the most honored goblin friend Lord Levant."   
  
At this point they began walking through the hallways of the upper floor of Gringotts, the more ornate chambers. Remus dwelled on the 'goblin friend' part that Griphook had said, it was an interesting title and meant that the wizard he was going to be seeing had a history with the goblins. It was something to think about that is for sure.   
  
Griphook knocked upon an unmarked door leading to what Remus presumed was a meeting room. After hearing a human voice saying, "Yes, enter," the goblin opened the door.   
  
"Lord Levant, Remus Lupin here for his interview." Griphook says which causes the lord to stand up from his seat in the quite airy room.   
  
After Heru stands up he heads over to Remus to shake his hand while saying. "Thank you Griphook I will handle it from here." Then he turns to Remus, "Mr Lupin, thank you for coming, please have a seat we have much to discuss."   
  
As Remus is moving towards the offered seat Griphook nods and heads out. "Just Remus is good sir, and I appreciate the chance for this interview."  
  
"Well, just Remus," he says with a smile amused at his little joke, "your expertise proceeds yourself for even Gringotts is aware."  
  
Remus blinks at that a bit shocked, but he quickly gains his focus. "It is nice to hear that of course and I do hope to live up to whatever expectations you might have."  
  
Heru nods at that. "Well, only time will tell of course but from what I understand you are quite capable." He then seems to sit even more straight up. "Now, if you are ready I would like to ask you some questions."   
  
At the nod given to him by Remus, Heru continues. "So at Hogwarts what did you focus on?"   
  
"I passed with an Outstanding in all my subjects, though it was DADA that I heavily focused on it. In addition my electives were Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Advanced Spell Theory. I have a deep interest in the theories on how magic works."  
  
"Which is a handy fact considering what this job is about." Heru smiles. "So I see you were a Prefect at Hogwarts, what skills did that give you?"  
  
"It was a great experience that is for sure. I can happily say that it gave me the skill of aiding and teaching others, which comes in handy in any career that is not solo. But even more it also assisted me in working with others, both teachers and other students.   
  
Heru nods at that before asking the next question. "So what have you been doing since you graduated Hogwarts."  
  
"For the most part I have been assisting in the fight against the Dark Lord. It didn't really give me much time for the standard job, though in no way was I not busy. It was during that time that I built up my relationship with the goblins, so the experience was quite useful.   
  
"Right, that makes sense and I can see how it might be difficult to have a normal nine to five job when a war is going on." Heru says matter of factly. "Without betraying any confidence can you provide some ideas on the skills that were developed during that time."  
  
Remus nodded, while knowing he would not be saying anything about working with werewolves. "Well besides more direct activity enhancing my skills in defense I often participated in research operations. I know that Gringotts is aware of some of it, so that would probably be a great source of information on my experiences."  
  
"That is quite good to know. So, is your interest in spell research a stepping stone in spell crafting, or is it the research itself you like."  
  
"The research itself is what I enjoy. Though I am not a slouch with magic its the theoretical more than the shaping of pure magical forces that I want to do. I am not against assisting in spell craft here and there, but really its the research that I want to focus on."  
  
"Interesting. Well, that is my basic questions, do you have any for me?"  
  
"Ah, a few if you don't mind."   
  
"No, not at all, please ask away."  
  
"I was wondering what sort of magics would we focus on if I was hired."  
  
"Well, I have no issue in admitting that at heart I am a grey wizard. I don't see a reason on limiting my research, though there are magics that I wouldn't seek to use. In the end I would accept contracts by pretty much anyone, though I will say without any shadow of a doubt - I am no fan or supporter of the Dark Wizard Voldemort."   
  
Remus jumps a bit at that, more for the feeling of power upon the name being said then as a reaction to the name. After all being part of the group actively fighting against him removed his fear of the name.  
  
Eventually Remus says, "Ah, okay. My other question is this is a full time job right, what sort of hours would I expect to have?"  
  
"First, its salary based so what you get has no basis in how much you will be working which itself will vary quite a lot. I did this because sometimes we might not have a contract and so hours are less while other times we might be working twelve hour days trying to research and craft a spell." Remus nods at that for it makes a lot of sense. "We won't be working over holidays or most weekends, as I am a guardian of my nephew."  
  
Remus blinks at that little bit of news, its one of the only personal facts he had learned so far. "Ah, okay, I see."  
  
Heru realizing that Remus wasn't going to say anything comments. "So, is there anything else that you might want to tell me about yourself."  
  
Remus leans back and thinks for a moment about the great job opportunity. A part of thinks he is risking it by saying the truth of his status, but another part - remembering what the goblin said - thinks it might help him.  
  
Decision made, Remus speaks. "Ah, yeah, there is." A pause as he builds up confidence, never has he had to say these words before. "I'm a werewolf." He closes his eyes.   
  
Only to open then when Heru next speaks. "Remus, thank you for telling me that fact, I know it must not have been easy." Remus cannot help but see the gentle smile on the man's face. "For the record I already knew, and I do not hold it against you. You may have the day before, on, and after a full moon either off or shortened as you personally decide. You might have to work a little later on other days if we have a deadline, but we will figure that out as we go."  
  
Remus stutters. "You don't mind, you really don't?"  
  
"Of course not. Its not something you should be ashamed of Remus, it is part of who you are. I know I am not the only person to tell you this, for I know you have friends." Heru says gently.   
  
Remus is about to say 'had,' but before he can Heru sits back and pulls out a contract. "If you are in agreement I would like to extend my offer of employment. I think you would be a good, no a perfect, fit to work with me. You will be my spell researcher as I work the art of spell crafting."  
  
Remus is about to speak but Heru puts his hand up in a regal gesture. "Before you accept know this. I have recently come into guardianship of a war orphan, my extended cousin's son. Though I just met him I already care for him deeply, and will not let any harm come to him. So, if you accept the job I require from you an Unbreakable Oath making it so you won't be able to reveal him to others without my direct permission."  
  
"Of course. That shouldn't be a problem, especially if its Gringotts that oversees the ritual." Remus says easily. If Gringotts cast the ritual than that meant they knew who the child was, and if they knew than it was magically legal for Heru to have such custody. Even if, Remus thought, it might not have been approved by the Ministry - which is something he felt was true.  
  
"Good then," Heru smiles openly, "with that understood and accepted please read over the contract. If you feel the need to discuss any clause that is fine, otherwise we can sign it and head over to the ritual chamber for the vow."   
  
Which is what happened. Remus had a few things he wanted to double check or change, which was easily done. Once that was completed he signed the contract and the two headed down to the ceremony room where Ragnok presented the Ritualist. With the vow made and sworn the meeting was adjured for the day.   
  
Heru gracefully said to Remus to take the rest of the day off. They would meet in a few days wherein Heru would give Remus a tour of his new place of work, which happened to be Heru's home.   
  
~~~


	16. Remus and the Cub

**Remus and the Cub**  
\-------------------  
    Date: Six Months Post-Arrival, Afternoon  
  
Even with the secrecy ceremony performed his new boss - "Just call me Heru, no need for super formality" - hadn’t told him the details of his ward. Really, when he thought about it, Remus couldn’t help but think the secrecy was a little odd, though he decided to go along with it for now.   
  
Which is why he found himself standing at the apparition point in Diagon Alley, following the instructions in the letter that indicated they would have to do side-along apparition first, or the wards on Haven Vale wouldn't recognize him. It was the lunch hour on a Wednesday and he was wearing his best spell researcher robes, figuring even though he had already met the man it was still good to make a positive impression. His new boss, Heru he thought, was a already ten minutes late and a part of him started to get worried. 'The job seemed perfect,' he thought, 'but was it too good to be true.'  
  
Before he could loose himself and begin to fully stress out he heard a voice, "Sorry about that Remus, but my ward was particularly attached to me this morning and wouldn't accept the fact I was going to be right back. I hope I didn't worry you?"  
  
"Not yet," Remus half jokingly says, "don't worry about it though. Children come first." As a slight pang of his missing cub, who though not his own son felt like it came over him.  
  
Heru gave him a look, like he sensed the pain but didn't comment on it. "Well then, let's be off." He says as the two begin heading to the departure point. "Now a couple things to remember. First it's sidealong apparation, a necessary thing the first time or the wards will reject you. Second, as it is your first time you will feel said wards scanning you and touching you, it's you being given access, it's not bad. Third, we will be arriving at an outer pathway, which I'm choosing for aesthetics and not ease of use, so don't think this is where you will appear every day you come. Fourth, and finally, remember you are sworn on your magic to secrecy as far as my ward is concerned, do not even attempt to betray that." The last is said with firmness and power resonating in the tone. "So before we go, any questions?"  
  
Remus thinks for a moment before shaking his head. "No not really, though your talk of choosing aesthetics has me heavily intrigued at what sort of place I'm going to be seeing."  
  
Heru just gives him a grin, one which reaches his eyes and makes him seem less jaded.  
  
Seeing as he won't answer, Remus continues. "Other than that, no not really. So I'm ready to go."  
  
So said and accepted Heru moves forward to, after asking and getting permission, touch Remus' elbow. A second later he feels the other man's magic surround him, a necessity of joint apparition. Remus has a moment to think that the magic feels very familiar, before he is swept up in wizard space.  
  
As Heru said he soon feels his magic being examined and tested by heavily powerful wards which, once he's approved, add himself to them. Before he can even think about the advanced feeling of magic he blinks and is physical again.  
  
Upon seeing the place for the first time he breathes out, "In Merlin’s name, have I died?"  
  
He hears a chuckle from Heru standing next to him. "No, but welcome to the closest thing to paradise, my home, Haven Vale."  
  
He now understands the name for in addition to the beautiful jungle like forest all around him as he looks forward he sees in the distance a massive towering oak tree. Though he cannot tell it's true size from here, he knows it's got to be at least a thousand feet in diameters and multiple times that in height.  
  
Remus looks around, taking it all in, the sounds, the smells. It's wonderful, it's perfect. And it's where he will be working, and maybe even living if he finds he can get along well with Heru.  
  
Heru himself is using the time to take in the presence of Remus. To know that him being here will make his life - both professional and personal - so much better than it was. In fact, instead of being worried about the upcoming introduction to Harry, he is in fact  looking forward to it.  
  
Which means though Heru hates to interrupt Remus gazing around and trying to take it all in, he has to. "Lunch has been prepared and so we must make our way to the house." A chuckle, "You will have plenty of time to explore and discover all the incredible sites within the realm at a later date. Merlin knows I'm still doing that myself."  
  
Remus blinks and hen nods at Heru, snapping fully into the present. "Right, sorry, it's just that your home is one of the most spectacular places I have ever been to. It's so alive." He shakes his head as he begins heading down the path Heru gestured toward. "How long have you lived here?"  
  
"It is marvelous isn't it, like out of a dream. As for how long, about sixth months now, right after I arrived here on England's great shores."  
  
"Six months, but what about before, how does a place like this go ignored?"  
  
"Simply, magic. We are in a full on pocket magical space, a bounded realm all its own connected to Earth only at one tentative point. If you tighten the wards too much, as happened, the place becomes inaccessible. A fact no longer true, now the wards are open just enough to allow those authorized passage within and without."  
  
"Wow, just wow. I could only imagine the magical patterns which make a place like this happen. It's brilliant that's for sure, and a veritable self-contained fortress." Here it's Remus' turn to laugh. "Do you even need to leave?"  
  
Heru answers with a smile of his own. "Except for company and work, nope. It's got everything one could need."  
  
By this point the two had walked over enough of the stone path to find themselves at the main stairs leading to the gateway balcony. During the walk they had passed by a number of beautiful flower beds, exotic trees, and fruit bearing bushes.  
  
Upon reaching the balcony Heru gestures a moment, "This is the gateway chamber that most of the time you will find yourself arriving in. From here overhanging bridges, tunnels passages, and internal stairs and elevators can lead you to whatever chamber you want to go to." A pause. "After lunch I will give you a full guides tour of it all."  
  
From that balcony Heru rapidly takes Remus to the kitchen chamber, which didn't actually seem that confusing even considering he had just arrived. Remus knew that given a few days, a week max, and he would be moving about the standard areas like a pro.  
  
The two had just gotten to the kitchen, and were about to sit down when a pop was heard. It was a House Elf. "Dobby is sorry sir but young master wanted to see new wizard so much he ran from me."  
  
As Heru was about to say something the three could hear the pounding of little feet on the carved wooden floor. Not long after the feet were heard they were seen, followed by a little boy running awkwardly into the room shouting - "Moony, Moony" over and over again.  
  
Remus gasped and stood up, for he knew that voice, for there was only one like it he thought. "Harry," he shockingly almost brokenly said as he moved to meet the young boy halfway.  
  
As soon as he reached him he scooped him up in a big bear hug, hugging him tightly.  
  
Heru, who had by this point calmly dismissed Dobby with a 'do not worry it's fine', was still sitting at the table as he watched the reunion with a deep smile. "Well, I see no introductions are needed for the two of you already know each other."  
  
Remus, who was still hugging Harry, had maneuvered it so they both were back at the table. Instead of putting Harry in his own seat he looked at Heru, got permission, and placed him on his lap as lunch commenced.  
  
Nothing about how or why on Harry being here was discussed, for both adults knew there would be time enough for that latter. After lunch and when Harry was otherwise resting or busy playing.  
  
It was about three hours later, after a happy but tired out Harry was put in for a nap, that the two were able to have the conversation. At this point Heru has invited Remus to join him on the drinking balcony, so named for the presence of two bars, multiple ice boxes, and many many chairs and couches.   
  
"Well," Remus says, "that is not what I expected to find when I came here."  
  
"No, I wouldn't have expected you too. So, ask away, I know you are dying too." Heru says with a smile and a very open gesture.  
  
"You. Harry. How?" Remus says without missing a beat. No need for extra words really.  
  
Heru laughs good naturedly at that. "Well, first of all, let me introduce myself properly. My name is Heru Joseph Potter Levant, I'm a black sheep cousin to James Potter."  
  
"You are. Did he know?"  
  
"Probably not. Our grandfather had a few children, one of which was James father and another my mother. Whose personal choices weren't approved of long before I came about - so she ran away. Eventually she would find and then marry the heir to the House of Levant." Here a pause then Heru says. "I didn't know either of my parents, they died when I was very young, victims of the war."  
  
"Sorry for your loss." Remus says honestly, thinking about all those who died - including James and Lily.  
  
"Thank you, but it's been so long that I don't think of it much anymore. So anyway I was raised by magic aware muggles and grew up to a life of travel."  
  
"So you weren't living in Britain, right, so why did you come here." Remus wonders for the timing seemed fated somehow.  
  
"Well a little over six months ago I read in a news article about the heroic activities of James and Lily Potter, and decided maybe I could meet them, maybe I could help. I'm not a stranger to war, as you will learn as we get to know each other, so there was much I could do. Unfortunately my timing was bad, I arrived upon the shores of Britain that Halloween night."  
  
"Oh!" Remus says shocked.  
  
"Yes, exactly. I'm a Potter by blood and so I felt the little one was still alive and knew what I had to do." A shrug. "I wouldn't call myself a seer exactly but I am intensely magical, and sometimes I know. Like I knew the people Harry would go to wasn't suitable, muggles I believe, Lady Potter's sister from what I understand."  
  
"How did you know, Dumbledore didn't even tell me where Harry was going."  
  
Heru shrugs. "Magic. At least in part, the part where I knew where Harry was. I used the magic of the blood we both share to find and basically track him. From the ruins to Hogwarts and then to the muggle street, where I took him. As for how I know who they were, Gringotts told me. I read his parents wills, the only muggles on it were Lily Potter's sister."  
  
"Oh, okay. So Gringotts know you have custody of Harry?"  
  
"Very much so. In fact I'm the Potter Steward till he comes of age, all the authority he would have as Lord. I plan on making him lots and lots of money." At this point Heru seems to sit up straighter and get a sense of power over him. "Now, just so you are aware, your oaths and vows bound you to keeping the secret of Harry's presence here. You will tell me by those oaths whether that causes you problems."  
  
Remus feels the oath come over him, requiring him to answer, and answer truthfully. He lets it come, doesn't fight it, let's it wash over him. "No, not even one issue for Harry is safe here, will be loved here, will grow into his power here. But even more, selfishly, as I work for you, and now live here, I get to help raise him, a fact I couldn't do if he was with the muggles."  
  
Heru smiles, deeply, to where it reaches his eyes and soul. The oppressive oath bound magic fades, no longer pushing him to answer. "Good, I'm glad, for Harry needs his family, he needs his Uncle Moony." A pause then, "now, since we have time, let us walk the house of Haven Tree and I can explain everything you need to know about your life and work here."  
  
Which is what they did, looking about and seeing every room in the house of the great tree. Even the private rooms of Heru were visited, in fact even the hearth room was seen, though not stayed in too long. By the time Harry woke up again and wanted to play Remus felt like he was home.   
  
~~~


	17. Professor Meetings

**Professors Meeting**  
\-------------------  
    Date: Eight Months Post-Arrival  
  
Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts is the last to walk into the small lounge that his fellow professors are using for their little get together. "Apologies for my lateness, I was finishing up a potions order."   
  
"Not a problem, Severus." Filius Flitwick says happily, "So is a Hogwarts order or something other."  
  
"Other. I was working on finishing up the order of master level potions I got from Lord Levant." Severus responded with.   
  
"Ah, interesting. Though I never met the man he seems like an ingenious and capable fellow." Pomona Sprout comments.   
  
"I haven't personally met him either but I know he was instrumental in the defense of the Longbottoms when they were attacked by the Death Eaters." Minerva McGonagall says.  
  
"Yeah, the same, on not knowing him," Filius  says, "But I do know that he is considered a Goblin Friend, which needless to say is not something given lightly."  
  
"Its amusing as for all his friendliness to those of the Light," Severus says matter of factly, "he is not hesitant to accept contracts with those Pure Bloods often considered as part of the Dark."   
  
Filius actually laughs at that which gets him strange looks. "Sorry Severus, it wasn't what you said that amused me, but it reminded me of what I had the children said. So I was walking the halls when I head the Belle Twins saying..." Which changed the topic and lead the group to discussing other matters for the duration of the break.   
  
It was a few days later during a private meeting between Filius, Minerva, and Severus that the first brought up something he had been thinking. "So Severus," he says, "I was wondering something. There are rumors that Levant hired a werewolf as his spell researcher, can you say anything about it."  
  
Severus gets a look on his face as if he swallows a lemon, but he sighs and nods. "Yes, I can confirm that it is true. One of the potions he hired me to produce was the Wolfsbane Potion."   
  
"Considering your past, that must not have been an easy decision to make." Minerva says without missing a beat.   
  
"No it wasn't. Amusingly though, and this is just for our ears, it seems he knew that and sweetened the deal so to speak, even before we began negotiation."   
  
"Did he really, that is interesting, quite savvy of him too." Filius says.   
  
Filius then gets a look on his face, though before he can say anything Severus speaks up. "Say it, I know you want to."   
  
"While Severus, I don't know what you mean." Then a pause. "Oh, alright. Do you know who said werewolf might be?"   
  
"Yes, and it is exactly who you think it is, one of my childhood banes - Remus Lupin."  
  
Minerva smiles broadly, "Oh I had hoped when I heard the rumor, but I didn't feel it was my place to owl Remus with the question. Good on him though!"  
  
Severus just tilts his head in response while Filius comments. "Quite good on him. So Severus have you had to deal with him?"  
  
"A little, though most of my letters are with Heru instead."  
  
"Heru," Minerva asks.   
  
"The Lord Levant, for all of his seeming understanding of Pure Blood society, is actually quite down to earth. It was in our second letter that he bade me to call him Heru." Severus says in a tone of mild frustration.  
  
"So are his letters a mix of business and personal?" Filius asks in response to the way Severus answered the earlier question.   
  
Severus does his equivalent of a shrug, "It isn't entirely bothersome, though the fact that we have yet to physically meet and yet he doesn't even seem to consider that to matter, is inconvenient to my sense of propriety."  
  
It is Minerva that next speaks, "That's not entirely an answer Severus?"  
  
Severus just gives her a glare, which as the two know is entirely without heat. "Yes, he does. Though it is less personal personal and more common personal, his last letter asked me my thoughts on a recent news article." He looks at the two, who have, over the last year, basically become true friends, no matter how he acts sometimes. "What is worse is I have begun responding equally, two pages worth of parchment in answer to his ludicrous question." Which leads to Severus actually shaking his head at that, well, to the two its him shaking his head, to others it would seem like a tilt.   
  
Filius laughs, actually laughs. "Splendid, Severus, splendid. I must say, it seems like you have actually made a friend."  
  
Severus sighs, not at all gracefully. "Yes, so it seems I have."   
  
~~~


	18. Meeting of the Minds

**Meeting of the Minds**  
\--------------------  
    Date: Nine Months Post-Arrival  
  
As Heru was being escorted to his table at a cafe in Diagon Alley he heard a voice he hadn't directly heard in years. This was even though they had been corresponding back and forth for about a year now it was still a momentous occasion.  
  
"Well look who it is, our new celebrity!"  
  
He didn't jump, such an action had been drilled out of him after years of war, but there was a moment of startled surprise. Especially as those words reminded him of what he heard the very first time he met the man. He turned to Severus Snape, for that was the only man he knew who had such a velvety voice.  
  
So Heru responded with, "So is that how you introduce yourself?" Which got an intrigued look from Severus, so he explained the joke. "You are the youngest Potions Master in recent history, as well as Head of House. You are in fact the new celebrity." Severus just gives him a look that basically could be summed up as 'you are an idiot'. Which just causes Heru to smile at him. Heru then gestures towards him, "Would you like to join me for lunch, if you're free of course."  
  
Severus looks at Heru like the man is a particular interesting ingredient he is going to use in a potion, then he nods. A slight gesture towards an employee and a second set of table wares appear as Severus takes a seat. "So," Severus says, "since our last letter I had time to think of an answer to your question." Which led them to into a full on discussion, which shifted to the next, and the next, and the next - it was over an hour before they realized the time. By that point they had gotten to the coffee and dessert stage, which they ordered more to keeping up the discussion then they did cause they were hungry.  
  
As they were finally getting ready to leave they were interrupted by the pop of House Elf apparition, and the appearance of Dobby. Who took a look around the area before saying, "Master Heru, the Young Master invisibled himself during playtime. We know where he is but Master Remus is finding it difficult to make him visible again." He then slightly pulls his ears, the only level of self-harm that Heru allowed of him. "I tried my magic as well, it was resisted." With that Heru nods at Dobby who takes it as both an approval and a dismissal, so with a nod he pops away.  
  
While this was going on Severus began putting together certain pieces of a puzzle that had been on his mind for over a year now. At the moment Heru turned to look at him, probably to say he had to go, Severus decides he needed to take a chance. So he took out his wand and said, "I so swear on my magic that if I learn it I will keep the identity of the ward of one Heru Levant secret in thought, word, and deed till he gives me permission to to reveal it, so mote it be!"  
  
As Heru felt the oath be created he sensed it reaching out to his own magic for approval, which led him to do doing the only thing he could, he accepted the magic. "Well then," he said, "while that was unexpected it is quite appreciated." He pauses as he thinks through things. "There is a slight chance that a potion might be needed, so if you are willing you are welcome to come to Haven Vale with me."  
  
Severus gives him a look full of sarcasm before saying, "If I didn't want to offer my assistance then I wouldn't have made the oath. I know how important the security of your ward is!"  
  
Giving him an amused look Heru reaches out, and after receiving permission, touches Severus' shoulders. "Okay then, you will feel the wards come over you, testing you." A pause. "You will feel pressure as it touches the mark, but since I am the one letting you in it will let you pass." With a nod from Severus the magic is activated and the two apparate into Haven Vale. Where they land upon the platform in the gateway chamber.  
  
Severus has but a moment to look around before they hear a loud, "Harry," from what he knows is Remus Lupin and then a much quieter giggle as the sound of a boy running can be heard but not seen.  
  
Heru shrugs his shoulder at Severus a bit before saying, "Was it who you thought it was going to be?" In which the answer is given through a firm nod and a pleased smirk. "We can talk about your deduction later, now I need to get Harry to become visible again."  
  
He then proceeds to send out his aura to find the invisible boy who is dancing about as he thinks nobody can find him. Once he firmly pinpoints where the boy is he goes up to him and grabs him in a hug, only to have him squee in shock. But also a bit of delight at being found.  
  
Harry gasps and claps his hands in awe and surprise while being hugged by Heru.  
  
"I'm magic." Is Heru's response as he hugs the boy. "And I can always see you, hiding from me won't work." Which gets a giggle from the boy.  
  
At the same time, though Severus can't see Harry he can tell where he is by the nature of Heru's arms surrounding him. That, and well, his ability to sense where the thought structure of a person is, though he figures he needn't tell anyone here of that ability. "Hello Harry, I'm Severus Snape, its nice to meet you." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Remus becoming shocked, which pleased him to no end.  
  
To Heru's eyes the boy seems to bite his lips a bit as the fun seems to lesson.  
  
"Hmm, I think its time to have the little one be visible again." Heru says as he gazes up and down Harry, sensing him through his magic. He then turns to the other men. "Remus do you have the true-seeing potion and Severus do you have an anti-effect elixir?"  
  
Severus answers first, "I have that elixir, I never go anywhere without that potion." He pauses for a moment to think of the situation.  
  
While that is going on Remus comments. "I just got it yes, though chasing down Harry was my first priority. When I did catch him I tried a general unweaving spell trying to undo it, though it didn't worked."  
  
Severus, who raised his wand, continues calmly when Remus finished. "But from a quick scan I'm not sure my potion would work any more then Lupin's did."  
  
Nodding at them both Heru says, "Mostly because Harry didn't want to be made visible, did you? He was having to much fun."  
  
Harry nods, then realizes nobody can see him so he says, "Fun. Fun."  
  
"So his intrinsic magic was protecting him." Severus says with a thoughtful tone. "That is pretty brilliant, he is a quite powerful child."  
  
As Heru looks down at Harry he sees the boy gazing with a bit of a soft smile at the other man. Which he knows he will tell the man after the fact, though now is not the time. Which is why he firmly states, "Right, so can I have the two potions." They are handed to Heru who checks then first, to make sure they are the correct potions, before he has Harry drink them. That action doesn't escape Severus' notice, to his approval actually.  
  
As Harry swallows them Heru says, "Now Harry what I want you to do is wish deeply on being seen again, the potions will help your magic. I will also guide your aura just a bit so that it flows the way it should." Harry nod's and then closes his eyes tightly, in the way a kid does when they are told to concentrate. A second later Harry shimmers and comes back into focus.  
  
"Okay Harry?," he questions and gets a tired but happy nod, "I'm glad to hear that. Now, I do think that we will have to add meditation and basic magic training to your tutoring, but that can be discussed later." He stands up and picks up a sleepy Harry. "I think someone tired themselves out, so lets go take a nap, so you can play again later." He gets a nod from Harry, too tired to fight. Harry then turns to Severus, "I will be back, twenty minutes top." He then walks out with Harry in his arms.  
  
With Heru gone there is silence in the room, for the two men don’t exactly know what to say to each other. It had been over eight months since the last time they saw each other, though they had very communicated a tiny bit since then. A communication which had been kept entirely and completely professionally focused. After a few moments the silence got a little think, and Remus decides to break it with a tight but friendly, “Hello again Severus, it’s been a while.” He then pauses, as its never easy to say what he needs to say, no matter to who he said it to. “I do want to thank you for the Wolfsbane Potion, it has made full moon’s not so difficult.”    
  
Severus gives a tight nod at the thanks as well as a simple, “Remus,” to indicate his greeting of the other wizard. Both knew he didn’t make the potion out of the kindness of his heart, but rather as part of the potions deal he made with Heru. Though, if Severus was forced to admit it, he would have said that it wasn’t as difficult a task as it would have been even a year before.  
  
Accepting that that was probably all he would get at the moment, Remus then says. “While we wait for Heru to return let us head to a lounge.” He then pauses a second as its not often, or really ever, that he gets to be the one to introduce someone to the residence. "Oh, by the way, welcome to Haven Vale, though I admit I hadn’t expected it so soon."   
  
Severus nods as the two begin heading to the lounge, moving over bridges and stairwells from one chamber to another. "I figured it would happen at some point, I do after all work with both of you on the effects of potions in spell-crafting.”  
  
Remus nods at that in agreement. It’s true after all, a number of their projects wouldn’t have been as successful as they were if it wasn’t for the insight that Severus provided. At this point they got to a lounge. "We can sit here till Heru gets back."   
  
A few minutes pass with basically silence in the room, interrupted only by the pop of Dobby. "Does either Master wish for anything?"   
  
Remus thinks for a second, "Yes actually, I think I do. Some tea and sandwiches if you would please. Thank you Dobby." A quick nod before a pop away.   
  
Though not normally one to break the silence, Severus does turn to Remus and politely ask. "So was today your day to spend time with Harry?"  
  
Remus nods at the innocent question. "Yes, we combine and alternate days when it comes to raising Harry. Today was Heru's chance to do what he wanted, and he choose to go to lunch in Diagon Alley."  
  
What was going to be Severus' response got lost when Heru returned and spoke. "Well, that was interesting. Harry is asleep for now, probably will be for the next few hours. Then he is going to want to play, probably still with you Remus - he was telling me about a board game you promised him."   
  
Remus smiles at that, happy that Harry still wanted to spend time with him even after the tiny bit of magic scare the last time. A part of Remus is also thankful that Heru didn't take it personal, didn’t even seem that bothered by it. Just considered it another aspect of raising a highly magical child.   
  
Heru then turns to Severus and says, "Well, not exactly how I expected the first meeting to go."   
  
Severus smirks slightly. "To my benefit I believe, for I do not think you would have introduced me to Harry if I hadn't been present when your House Elf appeared."   
  
As if magically summoned, though in truth it was just good timing, it was at that that moment Dobby made his appearance, bringing forth a small variety of drinks as well as a number of different finger sandwiches.   
  
Though he nodded and thanked Dobby it was to Severus that Heru talked. He gave a little laugh actually before saying, "You are probably right on that, I am being highly restrictive on who I introduce Harry to." A pause as he thinks about the conversation. "You had already guessed it, and seem fine with it, and I would like to understand how that is."   
  
Severus nods. "If you worry about other's making the same conclusion you needn't, I had some information that others would like. One of which was my awareness of Petunia and the worthless man that was her husband. A fact which could not have resulted in the extremely powerful familial blood wards that was indicated by the items in Albus' office." A slight Severus shrug, which was practically not even motion but conveyed a lot of information to those who knew him. "Other than that there were some facts you said in our letters that hinted at it, though that is not something others would know."   
  
"Hmm, interesting. Well, that makes a lot of sense, I did cease to be as warded in my comments as I usually am." Heru shrugs, in complete acceptance of what was going on. "After all a standard set of security spells have protected our writings."   
  
"I see," Severus breaths out, "It shall be interesting to see what direction our talks extend now that I am aware of your secret." A pause. "At least one of them." He then gives Heru a look.   
  
Heru says matter of factly. "Oh I'm mostly an open book, what you see is what there is." Both the snort from Remus and the slight eye roll from Severus is not commented on. "Anyway," Heru drawls, "since we are here, we might as well use the time for some ritual discussion. Unless you need to head out?" Which goes from a statement to a question.   
  
Severus' answering acceptance of conversation soon leads the three to begin talking business. Which quickly transitions into just as much personal talk as it does official. It's only around the time that Harry himself reawakens a few hours later that they all realize how much time has passed. A fact which stopped Severus short for he could count the number of times that he was so comfortable in a conversation to a single hand. This thought wouldn’t leave him as he made his farewell.  
  
Remus, while participating in the conversation, was also a bit divorced from it. Just enough that he started noticing some of the signs that maybe, just maybe, both of the other wizards were starting to develop feelings for each other. It was an interesting development to see, one he hadn’t thought about for either of the two men he interacted with, though it did bring a slight smile to his face. Though it did make him think of his mate, Sirius Black, though he quickly pushed that aside - he did not want to dwell on that sorrow. Especially as he stood up to head over to Harry’s room, they had a game to play.   
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to come in and give a quick shout out to the reader SB who commented on how they perceived Remus. It wasn't my intention to write him that way, though I completely saw what SB meant. So I edited this chapter a bit. I hope this shows that he is not as rude as he was before.


	19. House Upgrade

**House Upgrade**  
\---------------  
    Date: 11 Months Post-Arrival  
  
It was after a week of messages back and forth that Heru found himself sitting at the kitchen table in the Burrow, the residence of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Weasley. He was there to discuss the details on their winning the contest organized by the Ministry, in tandem with Gringotts and the Lord Levant.   
  
"If you could explain what it is we won again, that would be useful." Arthur asks of Heru.  
  
"Sure. Basically you won the ability to have your residence enhanced and expanded through an advanced application of wizarding spatial magic."  
  
"Is there a limit to what we can have." Asked Molly Weasley, the wife of Arthur and matriarch of the House of Weasley.   
  
"Theoretically yes, but not really in practice." Seeing there confusion Heru explained. "We are not making a realm, so the residence has to fit within standard wizarding space laws, as nebulous as they may seem."  
  
"Okay," Arthur says, "there are seven children plus us two, with the occasional guest. So we need bedrooms to house us all, a kitchen, maybe two living and family rooms, a library, a potions room, and a few workrooms and offices." He then shrugs. "If it's not two inconvenient I guess a ball room just in case we get reintroduced into pureblood society could be useful."  
  
"Not a problem at all. So what I'm going to do is give you all the standard rooms for a Most Ancient and Noble House, but with more bedrooms fitting your family needs." Heru pauses as he goes through his notes. "Do you want an internally haphazard space or a logical patterned one?"  
  
The two look at each other a moment before Arthur says. "The Burrow as it is only looks like it does due to us adding new sections when needed but without any plan. We don't need that so more logically consistent would work just as well."  
  
"But I wouldn't mind something fun and magical." Molly adds. "I grew up in the manor house of the Prewett's which was entirely logical. I always wanted something different."  
  
Nodding at that. "Okay, that is quite doable. Let's go over some of your major do's and do not's." Which is said by Heru and leads the three into an hour long discussion.  
  
In the end after taking all that they said and working with Remus they came up with a design. The new structure has a star shaped one story building with five towers growing upward from it. The chambers of the star are consistent and standard, representing all the base rooms a pureblood noble family needs. The five towers though are much more haphazard, able to not just grow and shrink rooms as needed but even move there locations around. Though this effect would be thought of by everyone not of the family as uncontrolled, the truth was Arthur and Molly had full authority over it.  
  
In the aftermath of presenting the newly created design to them a few weeks later, Heru explains they need to go to Gringotts for a matrix scan. With the they being all humans and pets (including a particular rat that is missing a toe) which resided in the house. An act which would provide Heru with the necessary magical signatures so he could fully align them to the wards.  
  
~~~


	20. Freeing Sirius

**Freeing Sirius**  
\-------------  
    Date: One Year Post-Arrival, September  
  
It had started as simply another day in his dark and dreary cell in Azkaban, but it would not end that way at all. Sirius Black, imprisoned for the supposed betrayal of the family of his blood brother as well as the murder of over a dozen muggles, lay huddled in the back corner in his grim-like canine form. Though it didn't make it good, the more muted emotions of him as dog made being in Azkaban a bit easier than it otherwise would have been.  
  
Soon the silence was broken up by a commotion coming toward him from down the hall. Instinctively knowing it was for him they came, Sirius shifted back to his human form and moved so he was sitting on the cot. Perfect timing too, for seconds later Moody came in front of his cell.  
  
"Stand back Black, make no sudden moves and you won't be harmed." Moody declared fiercely.  
  
Sirius nods at that as he moves towards the corner of the cell. In a voice rough with disuse he croaks out, "What is going on?"  
  
"New evidence has come to light in your case, you are meeting the Wizenemgot."  
  
Sirius just looks at Moody for a moment, shrugs his bony shoulders. "Well, its about time!"  
  
For though Sirius might have been bent they didn't break him!  
  
8888  
  
The next major event happened a few hours later when Sirius was sitting in a room waiting to meet his legal counsel. It was, to the standards he had gotten used to over the last year quite opulent, though not like what he had known before his incarceration.  
  
He had been sitting there waiting, they didn't tell him how long before the trial. They did give him a book to read, a history book with a description of many of events of last year. That, and some food, is all that he had to pass the time.  
  
But then he felt magic roll over him, it was very familiar magic, intimate magic in fact. It was that of Remus, his mate and best friend - which he felt was fine to say since he always considered James like a brother rather than a friend. As he was pondering what he knew was a tricky bit of spellwork to even allow Remus to message him the magic coalesced.  
  
Into a tiny little wolf which appeared at the door before bounding up onto the table right in front of Sirius. It then roared - which would have sounded fierce if it wasn't a wee little tiny thing, so instead it sounding cute - and rubbed up against him. He felt love, a soul deep unending infinite love, and knew that everything was going to be all right.  
  
What he didn't expect was for the little Moony to then speak.  
  
"Hello Sirius!"  
  
"Remus, love is that actually you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm actually speaking to you. You can feel it's me, right?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I can. There is so much I want to say Remus. I didn't do it, I didn't betray James like they said I did."  
  
"I know that Sirius, in fact I never thought you did, but till recently nobody would listen to me, so I couldn't rescue you."  
  
"What changed, why am I being given a trial now."  
  
"We found Pettigrew, he was hiding as a rat with the Weasley's. I have an ally who has worked to make sure you will be free."  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"That is why I am talking to you, you must not try and get custody of him."  
  
"What, why not? I'm his godfather I should take care of him."  
  
"And you will, just not 'officially', or 'visibly.'" Remus says strongly with emphasize on those two words.  
  
"But I need to see Harry, to make sure he is okay." He says fixedly, as if the thought of Harry was a beacon in the dark.  
  
"You will Sirius, love, you will. But you must not act like you will, you must 'pretend' to trust Dumbledore on where he is. Its imperative that you do."  
  
A pause and a bit of a shuffle around can be heard before Remus speaks again. "I'm being told we are out of time, but Sirius I need you to trust me on this. Pretend to need more healing than you do, or that you trust Dumbledore, or whatever else it takes."  
  
Sirius nods, though he doesn't know if image is transmitted like sound is. "I trust you," Sirius says with a stutter for he feels hope for the first time, "I do, I will do what needs to do to make sure I don't disrupt whatever you and your ally is planning."  
  
"I am glad to hear that, and I will see you soon Sirius, know that. All will be good, trust me on that, we just need a few days to make sure. I love you Sirius!"  
  
Sirius is able to get out a "I love you to," before the wolf moves to lick his face once before disappearing as the magic fades away. He leans back, feeling happiness for the first time since he had learned of Pettigrew’s betrayal and the death.  
  
Moments later a guard came in front of the door, which opened as soon as they determined Sirius was simply sitting in the chair. He soon learned it was a Ministry appointed lawyer who had come to update him on the situation and the issues which were causing delays. He just nodded and answered when needed for it didn't matter, he would be free, he knew it.  
  
He would see his mate again. He would see Harry again. He just had to have some faith.  
  
8888  
  
A little over a day later found Sirius Black, clothed in the appropriate wizard garments and cleaned up as fitting an Heir of such a distinguished family as the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Black, is brought before the Wizenemgot.  
  
The chamber was packed, which to Sirius provided a reason of why it took so long for him to be brought before it. To gather every Lord and provincial seat was not an easy or quick act, even for the most important of matters. Which, he assumed, now included the question of what happened roughly a year ago.  
  
As he was escorted - respectfully and with seemingly all honors - to his trial stand he gazed all around. He wanted to see who would meet his eyes and who would not. It was mostly as he expected, though there were numerous faces he did not recognize.  
  
Including one, standing in the spot dedicated to the House of Levant, who willingly met his eyes and nodded with kindness. It would have been enough if it wasn't for the symbol he wore on his cloak, a symbol he knew for it belonged to Remus.  
  
'Was this his ally' Sirius thinks, 'if so I better be careful,' - which leads him to nodding his head in respect.  
  
He moves his eyes along the rest of the room, trying to see if there is any other oddities he can detect. For example, he immediately picked up on the fact that Dumbledore was not the one leading the trial - rather it was the Lady Arabella Ferrers. Which to Sirius was interesting.  
  
When everyone was in the associated position Lady Ferrers knocked with the gravel once ... twice ... three times. 'The regality of this affair is quite interesting,’ Sirius thought.  
  
Lady Ferrers then speaks to both the gathered and to Sirius with a thunderous voice. "Sirius Orion Black of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Black you are standing before us on trial for the crime of betrayal and mass murder. How do you plead?"  
  
"Not...Not guilty." He says, stuttering a bit at first but after a slight clearing of his throat he says it with strength and firmness.  
  
The silence stretches upon his response as the Justice looks at him with a nod. "Are you willing to take Veritaserum to prove that?"  
  
"Yes." Sirius says simply, which sees him get a nod from Lady Ferrers who gestures to a random Ministry potions master to give him the potion.  
  
Once he is properly dosed and the nature of the potion fully washes over him, the preceding justice asks once again.  
  
"Sirius Black were you the Potter's secret keeper?"  
  
"No," he says, and though he wanted to speak more there wasn't a further question so he couldn't.  
  
"Then who was."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Why were you not the secret keeper?"  
  
"I was the first thought so I suggested to change it so that Peter would do it, since no one would suspect him."  
  
"Before we get to that night, who were present in the casting of the fidelus spell?"  
  
"James, Lily, and Harry Potter. Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black." An answer which freed Albus Dumbledore from people thinking he knew but let Sirius Black rot in jail.  
  
“Did anyone outside of those names know about the switch?”  
  
“No.” Sirius answers without without the ability to expand upon it.  
  
"Tell us the sequence of events that happened that Halloween night upon your discovery of what the secret keeper had done."  
  
"When I felt the shattering of the wards and the death of my blood brother James Potter I headed straight for the residence. There I saw a half shattered building and the body of my blood brother on the floor. I headed upstairs where I saw Lilly's broken body and would have wept were it not for a crying Harry. I picked him up and turned to leave the house, as I knew he had to get out of there. Not long after I met Hagrid, who had been sent by Dumbledore, and gave him baby Harry. Knowing that Peter was responsible I chased him down, finding him a few hours later. We fought in the street but before I could take him down he smirked at my direction yelled about how I betrayed James and Lily and cast a blasting curse. He got away by turning into his rat form. Not long after that the Auror's came and I just gave in."  
  
Sirius stopped talking, which to the crowd it meant as far as he considered it that was the end of that night's sequence of events.  
  
"Between then and now were you ever given a trial?"  
  
"No. I was arrested by the Aurors, my wand snapped, and by the early morning I was incarcerated in Azkaban."  
  
At that point the chambers get overwhelmed by talk and the demand for answers. Thankfully, the magics of the chamber meant that it was only the questions of Lady Ferrers that he heard. A moment later Sirius was given the antidote by the potions master, which caused him to take a deep breath as his mind came back to himself.  
  
Banging the gravel on her counter till silence once again reigned. She then says, "I call forth Albus Dumbledore to the witness stand." Which causes everyone start muttering to himself.  
  
Once Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, among numerous titles got into the witness stand Lady Ferrers speaks again.  
  
"Lord Dumbledore as you are not on trial here I see no reason to give you veritaserum, but on magic make no falsehoods." She says and then at his nod she asks, "Were you aware of the potential switch in Secret Keeper?"  
  
"No. At the last conversation I had had with James and Lily Potter they were still going with Sirius." Here he looks at Sirius. "If I had known of the switch I would have done what I could to get you out of Azkaban."  
  
Sirius, remembering what Remus had said, nods at Dumbledore in pretend acceptance.  
  
"Why didn't you investigate it further?"  
  
"Looking back I wish I did, but last year was a chaotic time. The Dark Lord was gone but a number of Death Eaters were still acting. I was working heavily with the councils of Diagon Ally and Hogsmede in order to rebuild, as well as this very own body to reorganize after all our losses. Adding to that my work at Hogwarts, I trusted that others in the government were giving proper justice."  
  
"Thank you Lord Dumbledore, you may leave the stand." As he leaves the stand she calls for the next witness. "I call forth one Lord Arthur Weasley to the stand."  
  
Arthur comes forward and stands in the witness box. "Lord Weasley as you are not on trial here I see no reason to give you veritaserum, but on magic make no falsehoods." She says and then at his nod she asks, "How did you discover the presence of one Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Well, it all started when my House won an upgrade to its traditional estate. As part of the process for ward establishment we were required to go to Gringotts for ward alignment, including our owls and pets. It was during that testing that it was discovered that the rat our family had kept as a pet the last year was in fact the supposedly deceased wizard Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Let it be officially placed within record the document I was sent by Gringotts which corroborate the chain of events. Including magical imagery which records the scan, the discovery, the securing, and the forced transformation back into human form." She then looks at Arthur and nods, dismissing him and thanking him for his statement.  
  
At this point she takes a deep breath before getting ready for the next part. "This session of the Wizenemgot is not a simple single trial, for though we seek to look into the case of one Sirius Orion Black we also want to determine the truth. So to that end I am also declaring that one Peter Pettigrew is also on trial. To that end I call to the Aurors to bring forth one Peter Pettigrew.  
  
At that point a clearly immobilized Peter Pettigrew is levitated into the chamber. With him not being a Lord, or an Heir, or even a noble some of the traditions given to a such were clearly being ignored.  
  
As he was put into the witness box, with magic used to physically move his limbs and secure him, Lady Ferrers then speaks. "As enough evidence is present for his guilt he will be given Veritaserum and then freed of the immbolization." She then gestures and the same potion master comes forward.  
  
"State your name?" Is her first question.  
  
"Peter Charles Pettigrew." He says with monotone.  
  
"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"Did you betray the Potters to the Dark Lord?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Did you frame Sirius Black for the murder of the muggles?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Did you join the Dark Lord under your own free will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So no magical coercion made you join him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have any remorse on your actions leading up to that night?"  
  
"No I do not."  
  
"So you are a loyal Death Eater?"  
  
"Yes I am.  
  
'Well,' she thinks, 'that is that.' She gestures to the Ministry potioner to cure him of the potion which leads him to blanch at everything he said.  
  
"Right. I do believe that is that. While obviously one Peter Pettigrew will be questioned further in private, I do believe the Wizenemgot has gotten all the information we need to pronounce judgment."  
  
She pauses and looks around the room, making eye contact with Lords that have the most authority. "Does anyone disagree with my handling of this matter or believes more needs to be investigated."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Okay then, let us vote." And she bangs the gravel down to indicate the authority she is going to do.  
  
"All those who declare Sirius Orion Black guilty of serving the Dark Lord, betrayal, and murder activate your sigils." None.  
  
"All those who declare Sirius Orion Black innocent of the crimes he was arrested for, activate your sigils." Everyone.  
  
"Then with the authority vested in me by this Sacred Chamber I do declare that one Sirius Orion Black to be found innocent. As his arrest and incarceration was illegal he will be awarded compensation for time spent and will be completely absolved of all elements of guilt."  
  
"Next, we vote on judgment of one Peter Charles Pettigrew."  
  
"All those who declare Peter Charles Pettigrew guilty of serving the Dark Lord, betrayal, and murder activate your sigils." A vast majority.  
  
"All those who declare Peter Charles Pettigrew innocent of the crimes he was arrested for, activate your sigils." None.  
  
"Then through the authority given to me by the Sacred Chamber I declare him guilty of such hideous acts. At minimum he is going to have a life sentence in Azkaban, though this might be upgraded to a Dementer's Kiss if additional heinous acts are discovered during interrogation."  
  
With that the meeting of the Wizenemgot ended, with one very free Sirius Black.  
  
8888  
  
Instead of leaving the Ministry building after the trial he went back to the room he had been put in earlier. Mostly out of familiarity, he felt lost again as the world was once again open up to him. Not long afterward he was visited by the one and only Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"My boy I'm so sorry for what you have gone through." His old Headmaster said.  
  
Sirius didn't even need to pretend to be tired and weary on it all. "Thank you Headmaster, I appreciate the kind words. I'm looking forward to going and getting Harry, raising him like I should."  
  
Dumbledore nods at that, all sagey and grandfatherly. "He is currently safe and sound with Lily's sister Petunia, away from the hustle and bustle of the wizarding world where he is famous."  
  
"But I am his godfather, I should raise him."  
  
"I understand your need for that, but think of all the danger he would face in our world. He would probably grow up to believe that due to his fame he can have anything he want. But even more he would be trapped in whatever property you live at, unable to travel for security reasons or make friends with people his own age. Would you want to do that to him."  
  
"No I wouldn't want that. I wanted him to grow up with his parents and to know that he is loved and cared for. That is what I want." Sirius says heavily upset.  
  
The Headmaster nods at him, "So did I but unfortunately that cannot be. At least the parent part, but he can still grow up to be loved. Which he is, I can gurantee it."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I didn't just leave him with Petunia without protection, magic guards him and potent wards surround him. His residence even has powerful blood wards based on his mother's sacrifice, so he is safe from the dark."  
  
"That is great, though how does that tell me he is loved?"  
  
"The wards tell me of his physical state as well as the emotional power that surrounds him. His physical state is great and the emotion is love, he is well taken care of where he is."  
  
"Okay, if you truly believe it." He gets a firm and without hesitation nod from the Headmaster. "Okay then, I will let him stay where he is. But I get to be the one to introduce him to the Wizarding World when he is 11."  
  
The Headmaster nods at that. "Of course since its time for him to know of the magical world. He will still have to stay with them, but there is nothing wrong with you showing him around and such."  
  
"Okay, good. Keep me informed of his health, I might not be seeing him but I want to make sure he is still good to go, still healthy and loved."  
  
"Will do, you will know of any change the moment I do." He then looks at Sirius. "So my boy, what are you going to do now that you are free?"  
  
"Well, first I am going to see about the reparations that the Ministry promised me and go to Gringotts to get my accounts reactivated. After that I am going to get myself a wand so I can do magic again. When that is finished I am going get a room somewhere and try and have a really good night sleep."  
  
The voice of Remus Lupin interrupts whatever the Headmaster was going to say as he stands at the door to the room. "What would you say about me joining you for all that."  
  
Sirius jumps up out of the chair he was sitting and runs to an embrace, which is eagerly shared. They stay in each other's arms long enough that Dumbledore makes his getaway, smiling at the power of love unbroken. When they did pull away from each other, which wasn't as long as the Headmaster would have assumed, they looked and smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that he is gone." Sirius says.  
  
"Yes, same. So did you get him to think you fully agreed with him about leaving Harry alone?"  
  
"Yes, while also making demands to show I didn't just forget about Harry." Sirius shakes his head before saying, "not that I could." His thought went for a moment to the fact that he did make that choice, and that he won’t repeat it. He can’t repeat it again.  
  
"I know, but well, he looks at the big picture for a number of reasons. While I am not saying that is great, I don't think he truly means ill."  
  
"Be that as it may where do we go from here." Sirius asks cause he wasn't lying on his weariness.  
  
"We do what you said you would to the Headmaster. The only difference is instead of the hotel you mentioned you would come to where I live, and work."  
  
"Okay then, let's start." Sirius says to Remus which ends the conversation and the rest and begins the next few hours of non-stop moving about. From one Ministry office to another, then to Gringotts, then to Olivanders, then to certain shops, and then to his new home.  
  
~~~


	21. Padfoot's Pup

**Padfoot's Pup**  
\--------------  
    Date: One Year Post-Arrival, Evening  
  
After leaving the meeting room Sirius and Remus spent the next few hours getting all the necessary paperwork signed and approved. Thankfully with all the news about his trial, and the lack of one a year earlier, he was able to walk Diagon Alley without causing a panic. As the two went about the various necessary tasks they spent it talking, checking up, though never forgetting their public place. Though Sirius was capable of doing it on his own, he was quite happy to accept Remus' presence and help. Though he was angry at what happened to him, he didn't blame his mate at all, especially since he knew there was little that he could have done to help him.  
  
"So," Sirius says, "what's it like having such a steady income."  
  
"Amazing," Remus says with a smile and laugh, "simple amazing. Some days I work from sun up to sun down researching while other days all I do is frolic around Haven Vale's environment."  
  
"All the while getting paid. It seems you have become a kept man." Sirius says humor in his voice.  
  
"Haha. Your just jealous he wanted me first, and not the oh so great lord of the Black's." Remus teases right back.  
  
They smile at each other. Then Remus says, "It really is great. Good job which is safe and a nice comfortable home where I can stretch out as needed."  
  
They continue chatting about random easy stuff as they continue walking about. Eventually the two get hungry and decide to head to a restaurant for a late lunch early dinner.  
  
"He knows, right?" Sirius says at a point the two were alone so no one could over hear.  
  
"Oh yes, very much so. Didn't even blink when I told him, considered it just another quirk of being. Even more since coming to work with him he has joined me every moon as he is a panther animagus."  
  
"Oh really wow, that's so cool. Well at least you know he will support you if your status gets out."  
  
Remus actually laughs at that, in both glee and shock at the same time. "That already happened actually." And seeing Sirius' questioning look he continues. "Somehow the manager of one of the research libraries we made use of found out of my situation and gave Heru an ultimatum to sack me or lose access of the library." The giant grin on his face spoke volumes of what was going to be said next.  
  
"Well don't keep me in suspense, tell me how he delt with it."  
  
Laughing. "He looked at the man and said, 'it's been great working here! Remus, let us gather our belongings it seems WE are not welcome here.' And then he summons our stuff and we walk out."  
  
Sirius stops the shopping to laugh intensely at that. "He really did that, oh Merlin that is awesome. I bet the other officials didn't like the fact a Lord walked out on them."  
  
A grin from Remus, "We got a letter from them about a week later apologizing for the managers outburst and welcoming us back. Heru let me choose our response, saying if I wanted to still use them, but otherwise he was fine with us cutting then off."  
  
"So what did you choose?"  
  
"Well I was going to accept their apology, but as I read the message I noticed it was all about Heru leaving and not me. So I said nope. I wrote a letter politely telling them to shove it and that we didn't need them."  
  
"Good you! So glad you stood up for yourself."  
  
Remus nods shyly. "Yeah it was nice, especially as I never had to worry about the job. That support was great."  
  
Sirius nods and goes in for a kiss, welcomingly received and very much reciprocated.  
  
"You deserve it. You are great." Sirius says as the food they ordered arrives and talk disappears as its time to eat.  
  
After dinner there was some more shopping and business before the two headed home - with home being Haven.  
  
To his shock, Sirius found that they didn't need to meet up with Heru. That Remus had been given enough access to the ward matrix to allow Sirius in.  
  
So right become they apparated Sirius asked, "So you have access to the wards?"  
  
"Only partially," was Remus' response. "Since we knew you were coming here he set it up so that if you are with me from your first time the wards will accept you."  
  
"That's an interesting amount of control he has," Sirius says as as they get into position for the apparation. Remus just grins, nods, and takes his hand which soon leads the two to apparate away.  
  
Only to appear on the gateway balcony of Haven Tree. "Welcome to Haven Vale," Remus says, "I didn't bring you to where I first arrived at as its pretty late..."  
  
He tapers off at the sheer awe on Sirius' face as he looks around. "Wow. It's like seeing Hogwarts again for the first time."  
  
A voice says, "Wait till you get a chance to explore it all, your going to love it." The man who is obviously Heru says. "Welcome to my home Sirius, and may you find that it becomes yours as well."  
  
Looking at Remus for a second he turns fully towards Heru. "Thank you. For many things. For welcoming Remus. For getting me out of Azkaban." Then he breathes you. "For taking in Harry when he would have been with those ridiculous muggles. Thank you!"  
  
He nods, firmly. "It's been my honest pleasure Sirius, more than you can know. I consider us all family, and I hope in time you will see me that way as well." A slight clap. "Now, I know it's late and your probably tired, it's been a long day after all. If you're hungry I can show you the kitchen, if you're tired Remus can show you to your bedroom." A pause, and then. "I can also show you to Harry, for though he is sleeping there is no reason to delay the reunion, at least on your part."  
  
Sirius nods greatfully. "To Harry for a second, so I can see him, then to a bedroom with shower so I can get cleaned. After that, who knows." He smiles at both Heru and Remus for how great things are going.  
  
Which is exactly what happens. He looks in on Harry in his little bed for a moment before quietly backing out. Shower, shave, and then a bit of clean up sees him heading to bed.  
  
Hours later Sirius wakes up and slips out of bed, quietly enough that Remus next to him sleeps on. He makes his way to little Harry's room and looks in on him for a while. Then, after looking around, he shifts into Padfoot and silently gets into bed next to Harry. He soon curls up around him.  
  
As the next day comes little Harry wakes up to being surrounded by dog. Instead of screaming or crying he gasps happily. "Padfoot, Padfoot, you here. Missed you. Love you!" Sirius, already awake by this time laughs as a dog and licks the boys face, eliciting even more happy giggles as the two play.  
  
Standing by the open door, completely ignored by both of those playing, us both Heru and Remus. Their smiles are equally full of joy and pride and happiness. They don't speak, they just watch, content in seeing the happy reunion.  
  
Another happy reunion occurs when Padfoot becomes Sirius again, right next to Harry. Who claps in delight seeing both his favorite dog and loved uncle again. And for Sirius, well though he will still have some therapy to go through, he finds himself feeling happiness again.  
  
~~~


	22. Black Path's

**Black Paths**  
\------------  
    Time: One Year Few Weeks Post-Arrival  
  
"So when are you going to take up the Lordship of the House of Black?" Heru asked Sirius one evening as Remus, Sirius, and himself sat on an upper balcony.  
  
"I wasn't, I mean I'm pretty sure I can't. Magic frowns on those who go to Azkaban." Sirius answers dejectedly.  
  
Heru stares at him for a moment before letting out a shocked bit of laughter. "Are you serious -," a pause, "no, don't say it," before Sirius can make the pun, "but you can't believe that nonsense."  
  
"It's what I was taught." Sirius says with a bit of shock.  
  
"Maybe that is what you were taught but its an oversimplification of the magic involved. The physical act of going to Azkaban has no bearing at all, and remember you also didn't have a trial so no magic was used. But even more the magic of the House by the nature of blood is what grants your status, not a wizard sitting on council." Heru says firmly.  
  
"Wait," Remus says, "I know the Wizenemgot can strip a nobles title and status, I have seen it."  
  
"Yes, they can, but to do so requires a magical ritual preformed by the sitting Lords after a magically bound trial. It's not quick or easy." Heru looks at them both. "I'm surprised you don't know this."  
  
Sirius responds with, "Of course I knew it, I was just testing you to see if you did."  
  
Remus shakes his head. "Though my family is pureblood we are not nobles. Thus, as I was never going to be a sitting lord, I didn't go indepth with my study on it."  
  
They both look to Sirius for a real answer, leading him to sigh painfully. "Fine, I didn't care, okay. I was too busy pranking and then chasing girls and boys, and then trying to date Remus. No time study pure blood politics, especially after we graduated and I got busy."  
  
They nod at that, it makes sense. Though Remus does more when the dating him part is mentioned, he blushes a bit.  
  
Heru questions, "Actually that reminds me. So I know after graduation Remus focused pretty heavily on spell research for the Order, as of it was a career, what were you planning on becoming."  
  
Sirius thinks back on it a bit fondly. "While James was becoming an Auror I was focusing on being a Healer, though a field based one."  
  
Heru looks surprised at that, for it was something he had not known about. Even from before. "Oh, okay." He shakes his head. "Pardon me if I seem shocked, it's that I hadn't thought of it even though I can completely see it."  
  
Sirius actually laughs. "I get that a lot, or I did anyway." Which leads him to feel a little sad.  
  
Looking at Remus for a second Heru comments simply. "Why can't you still become a Healer? Don't say you went to  jail, that reasoning doesn't fly, not at all."  
  
"Yes," Remus says in agreement while taking Sirius' hand into his own. "I agree, why can't you. If you want to be a Healer be a Healer!"  
  
Sirius shakes his head as he looks at the other two. He opens his mouth then closes it again as he doesn't know what to say. Eventually he gets the words he wants to say. "I do," he firmly states, "I want to be a Healer, I've wanted it ever since third year!"  
  
"Okay then, contact St. Mungo and set things up." Heru says directly.  
  
While Remus comments with a bit of a laugh. "You can use Heru's name to get in, since they are discussing with us certain spell contracts."  
  
Heru gives him a mock glare for that, broken by his laughing.  
  
"Well, its nice that I get to use another name other than Black as the push to get in." Sirius says as all three laugh.  
  
After the laughter stops Remus asks, "So what are your plans for tomorrow then?"  
  
"Well, in the morning after breakfast I'm going to go to Gringotts to see about claiming my Lordship, which I know magically was brought there. If you want to come Remus you can, as my mate the magic allows that."  
  
"I might actually, depending on what Heru needs me to do." Remus responds and the two look at Heru.  
  
"Of course you can go, I did suggest he claim the Lordship afterall." Heru says in response to Remus.  
  
Sirius nods at that. "My plan after that, since you pushed me into reaching for my dreams, is to go to St. Mungo's and talk to them about my career there." A thought. "I might message Madam Pomfrey actually, she might have some advice."  
  
Remus beems at him in happiness, "Well, I'm glad you're motivated to now to go out and do." Then, to break up the seriousness, he says with humor. "This way Heru and I can get some work done, since you have been bothering us for so long."  
  
Sirius, knowing he is being played with, goes "ha, bloody, ha. You are all so funny. Not!" Which breaks the tension and leads the group into joyous conversation till they break up to head to bed.  
  
8888  
  
The next day, as Sirius said he would, he visited Gringotts with Remus sometime after breakfast. After initial introductions followed by an escort they sat comfortably in the office of Irontooth, the  Gringotts account manager for the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Black.  
  
"So last time I just wanted my account access restored, now I was wondering if I could have my Lordship rights granted." Sirius explains as the reason for the meeting.   
  
"Yes, from both a Ministry and Gringotts standpoint but only maybe from a magical standpoint. That we won't know lest you try the Lordship rings to see if they recognize your blood status."  
  
"So I wasn't stripped from the Family line?"  
  
"No, not in a magically binding way that is." Irontooth responded with a fierce grin.  
  
"Right, okay then. Let's do that. I assume that as is tradition the moment Father died his lord ring came here." At the goblin's nod Sirius continued, "Then as is my right I require it."  
  
Which while sounding rude was the opposite, it was the traditional phrasing which activated the magic between them and Sirius. Not long after he said the proper words there came, from out of an indent on the desk, a pure black box which all present knew housed the heir lord rings.  
  
At a gesture from the goblin, Sirius reached forward and opened the box in order to take out the Lordship ring. Taking a deep breath and looking at Remus for a second he took the ring out and put it on his finger.  
  
He was suddenly assaulted by the Black family magics, and it was intense and painful. Gritting his teeth he reached within himself and fought back, not gently or politely but with a fierceness known of the Blacks. He didn't just push back till the assault stopped, no, he followed up with an assault of his own. This wasn't towards the physical ring itself, but what it represented - being a Black. After what felt like hours but was no more than a few minutes the magic of the terrible ring - and the family it represented - grew warm, accepting. At that point Sirius knew it, he had been accepted, he was the Lord Patriarch of the Utmost Noble and Ancient House of Black. He opened his eyes to proud looking Remus and a fiercely grinning Irontooth.  
  
"Welcome, Lord Black. I shall be serving as your honored representative for all your official House needs."  
  
A statement which opened about an hours worth of exhausting discussion of an assortment of House business. Most of it was about his land and wealth, and thus easily answered. There were a few elements which were more personal in nature, such as his cousin Andromeda's status - which saw him immediately undoing the disinheritance, as was his right.  
  
While the majority of what was said was simply administrative, there was one statement which would come to benefit them a few years later.  
  
Irontooth said, "There is the matter of the personal vault of one Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, opened as it was by the preceding Lord Black before her marriage to the Lestrange. Due to her legally and magically recognized incarceration in Azkaban from her crimes you have the right to seize it. Would you like us to begin that action, followed by a full audit of all that is within."  
  
Looking at that Sirius shrugs his shoulder. "Sure, as long as the House of Black is not also taking on her legal debts, in that she is a Lestrange."  
  
As the meeting wrapped up and the two headed back home to Haven Tree they commented on how it's later than expected, too late to visit St. Mungo's today. At that Sirius decided he was going to do what he mentioned, and so when they got back home he wrote a letter to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts. He was looking forward to working on his passion again.   
  
~~~


	23. Boys First Friend

**Boys First Friend**  
\----------------  
    Date: 1.5 Years Post-Arrival, Morning  
  
Heru was sitting at a nice cafe having breakfast with Alice and Frank Longbottom. It had become a tradition to meet for one of the daily meals every few weeks since the night of the attack. Sometimes Sirius and Remus would join them, though not for this one.  
  
As they finished eating it was Alice that said what had long been on their mind. "So Heru, we were wondering what you thought about the idea of setting up playdates for our children."  
  
Heru puts down his fork as he looks at them. "I think it would be wonderful. He's almost three and I think at this point it would be great for him to have a friend in a child his own age. That said, before I would accept it I would need you both to swear a Vow of silence and security on the nature of my ward. As you already know I am quite protective of him."  
  
"We figured you would require that," Frank says, "and so have given it much thought. I would swear it for my House, which would cover all of us in the vow, even those who didn't know the ritual took place." A pause then he continues. "Such a requirement seems to fit the Life Debt we owe, which would enhance its potency."  
  
Alice comments, "Honestly, when I meditate on the magic it seems like such an oath would be the only way to serve it out. Which tells me it's the proper path."  
  
Heru nods at that, he sensed it too. So he says with a smile, "I sensed that fact too, but didn't want to be the one to being it up. But yes, if you swear the vow then we can set up the playdate." Silence as a thought comes to him. "What we can do is have you swear the vow, then I will have you meet my child. Then we can set up time to have them play together."  
  
Frank says, "Sounds good to me. We can make the vow after we eat and then meet your kid in the later afternoon. The extra time will let you can adjust your wards, as I assume it's going to take place at your home."  
  
Soon afterward plans are made, food is finished and oaths are sworn in a neutral hall within Gringotts Bank. After that they go their separate ways till they will meet again in a few hours at the Diagon Alley common apparation point.  
  
Them seeing Haven Vale for the first time brought silence where easy dialog was flowing. Especially as Heru brought them, like he did Remus, to the little hill top platform a little ways away from Haven Tree itself.  
  
"Oh wow," Frank said, "your home is beyond what I imagined. Why do you bother to leave when you have this." which is said as he gazes around.  
  
All Heru can do is laugh as Alice takes the moment to ask, "This must be in a wizard space, there is no way it's fully a part of the world." She is clearly sensing the aura with her magic. "The flow of magic is to strong and patterned to be purely natural."  
  
Heru nods at that. "Yes, quite true. I don't mind saying that it's a full blown pocket realm forged using a genesis seed. The particulars are a House secret, but it is quite a wonder of artifice that is for sure."  
  
At this point the conversation turns more towards the flora and fauna they pass by, rather than magical rituals. The fact that the realm is both tended and wild place interests the two quite a bit. Especially when it's noticed that a lot of the life are magical even when the root species are not.  
  
The journey to Haven Tree takes a bit longer than it otherwise would have, which is fine with all three. Eventually they walk up the entry stairs and are standing upon the gateway balcony. A fact which leads Heru to state that when they come to visit in the future it will be here they will apparate or floo in.  
  
They walk into what Heru calls the house paths, which are the walkways and bridges wrapped around the Great Tree and that connect to the different chambers. At this point Frank says, "It's amusing that it you ignored the whole living around a tree element all your rooms pretty much match in function the ones we have."  
  
Before Heru can answer Alice says warmly, "That makes sense though since both Longbottom Manor and Haven Tree are the official residences of Most Ancient and Noble Houses. Certain cultural standards would have to apply."  
  
Heru smiles and nods at that, but before he can speak the voice of Sirius can be heard coming closer. "Come on pup, you know it's bath time after playing outside in the pond." Before Sirius comes into their sights they see a dirty three year old boy, and a naked one as well, running giggling past them. A second later Sirius comes past, trying to chase the running naked boy.  
  
As he moves past Sirius says, "Hello, nice to see you all, sorry can't stay, I need to catch a boy who won't take his bath." Which is soon followed by a, "HARRY!," from Sirius and a happy giggles from said boy.  
  
After both Harry and Sirius are gone Alice and Frank simply stare at Heru. "Oh," Alice says, "so that's why you needed the vow, Harry Potter is your nephew."  
  
Frank goes simply, "Makes sense."  
  
Heru sighs and nods.  
  
Alice goes, "So is tomorrow good enough for the first meeting of Neville and Harry?"  
  
Seeing Heru's look Alice pats him on the shoulder and says, "Now be a gentleman and show this lady to a sitting room, I feel like having some tea."  
  
Which leads all three to laugh in happiness at the positive turn of events.  
  
8888  
  
The next day dawned and Heru found it quite difficult for him to get Harry to settle down and get ready. He was so animated, so happy to meet someone new, especially that was his own age.   
  
"Now Harry, calm down, it's going to be fine. Come here, I need to button up your shirt."   
  
"But Uncle, today is special! I get to meet a new friend. It needs to be perfect. " Harry says seriously, which is all that Heru can do not to laugh in delight at the cute.  
  
"It will be fine. Trust me." Heru replies as he reaches out and takes Harry in his arms. "Its okay to be nervous, which is what you're feeling, but it will be fine." He waits to get a nod, which Harry is fine with doing, he trusts his uncle. "Okay then. Now, since everything is ready let us go to the gateway chamber, Neville and his parents will be here soon."  
  
At that Harry jumps off Heru's lap with a delighted laugh and then he takes off, running down the hall towards that chamber. Heru contemplates telling him, 'no running,' but he realizes it won't do any good - and anyway, the magic of the realm will protect him from any major harm. So with that he laughs and heads out after Harry.   
  
When he got to the gateway room Harry was sitting on the edge with his feet dangling over the the sides, as he leaned on the railing. Joining him, Heru sat down on the ground next to the boy, who quickly leaned comfortably against him. Putting his arm around the boy Heru spoke, "Sickle for your thoughts?"   
  
Which got him a giggle and a sigh, "What if he doesn't like me."   
  
'Oh Harry,' Heru thinks, 'so smart, but so young.' But he doesn't say that, what he says is, "I doubt that will happen. From all that his parents have told me, you and he will get along nicely." A hug. "Its okay to be worried but in this case its going to be fine."  
  
Harry's response, whatever it was going to be, was interrupted by the ringing of the wards declaring an incoming visitor. Harry scrambled up and moved in front of the platform, while Heru moved in a more sedate pace - knowing full it was the three as the magic told him.   
  
A second later Frank and Alice, with Neville in between them, appeared. The two adults immediately turned to Heru when he said, "Welcome friends, once again, to Haven Vale." He then reached out and put his arms around Harry, "And this is Harry, say hello Harry."   
  
"Hello Harry," then a giggle - but not just from Harry, no for Neville giggled to.   
  
It was Frank who then spoke, "Why hello Harry," then, "Heru. Let me introduce our son, Neville." Who shyly waves.   
  
"Now then," Heru says, clearly speaking to both boys, "why don't you two go and play in the play room, we will be right up."   
  
Harry, looking at Heru for direction and sees the smiling nod, nods himself and then goes to Neville. "Hey, so I have this cool toy set that we can play with, lets go." And then off they go.  
  
To the eyes of the adults that follow then they can tell it all worked out, the two will become fast friends.   
  
~~~


	24. First Pureblood Gathering

**First Pureblood Gathering**  
\------------------------  
    Date: 2 Years Post-Arrival  
  
"So did you get the invite as well?" Sirius says as he and Remus walk into the office lounge that Heru was sitting in.  
  
"Yes I did, though its a bit of a surprise." Heru says looking up at the two wizards as they come in and sit down.  
  
"It shouldn't though, you are after all the Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House. To cultivate contacts with you would be exceedingly useful, especially when nobody truly knows where you stand." Sirius comments.  
  
"Hmm, yes, I know. See I knew it would happen, I'm just intrigued on how fast it did. I figured it would take a little longer for them to vet me." Heru explains.  
  
It's Remus who says, "Well what other research do you think they needed. You are on the Gringotts orichalcum tier of hiring which is itself an achievement. But even more you have had projects with the Ministry, Hogwarts, and many noble houses." A laugh. "You even built the Weasley's a proper pure blood manor home and got them back into society." Then he glances towards Sirius, who sighs.  
  
Which is why it was a shock when it's Sirius who says. "You are also friends with Snape who high society respects for some reason and so that indicates to them your worth."  
  
Then Sirius gives a completely overplayed childish seeming sigh and then under his breath which means really loudly he says. "But why do you have to date the slimy greasy no good Slytherin."  
  
Remus pokes him in the side in a sort of, 'don't insult my boss about his partner.' Though it was something neither had to worry about, as Heru laughed. He wasn't upset, he knew why they disliked each other.  
  
"Things happen Sirius, I didn't expect it nor was I looking for it. Why are you with Remus," and then seeming him open his mouth to say paragraphs, he interrupts, "exactly. You have reasons and you can't help it. It's the same."  
  
Seeing that they were getting off topic Remus gently said. "So you got an invite, were you planning on going."  
  
"Yes, probably. I see no reason not to, it's not like I'm in danger or anything. It's also adults only which is good as I would never have brought Harry to it at this time." A pause and look. "Are you both invited or just Sirius?"  
  
Sirius smiles happily. "Both. We have been together since even before graduation, and they all know it. As a male wizard of capability for them to ignore him would have been an insult to the House of Black. Which as both a friend of yours and a lord in my own right is not something they would want to do."  
  
"Well that is good to hear. I wonder if the Longbottoms were invited." Heru muses out loud.  
  
"It depends on who the invite list is. If it's the traditional dark families then no, but if it's a mix of dark and grey then they would could be invited." A pause as Sirius thinks things over. "I bet they will send a message asking if you were invited."  
  
Nod, nod. "Interesting. Well I look forward to it."  
  
8888  
  
"Well, Lucius? Did they respond to the invitation." Narcissa asked her husband a few days later.  
  
He smiles at her. "Yes. In fact all three of them did - Levant, Black, and Longbottom. It will be an interesting evening that is for sure."  
  
"I know Severus speaks highly of the man, which is interesting as he doesn't do that for most." Narcissa pauses as she thinks. "He was also quite polite and graceful when we hired him to create the new sequence of greenhouse spells."  
  
"Yes exactly. Despite his company with the light Houses of Longbottom and now Weasley he doesn't seem to hold any bias. In fact, and this is interesting my love, he accepted a job to create a new series of defensive wards for the Bulstrodes. Wards which would be annoying for the Ministry to tear down." Lucius responds with.  
  
"Are you thinking of having him do the same for us?" She asks.  
  
"Yes. Especially as he didn't need anything but the most outer level or ward access. From what Bulstrode told me the ritual was designed to hook into the ward structure on a periphery level and then on its own grow more foundational."  
  
"Good. Well then, it should be interesting to see how that group interacts with us all." At this you could tell Narcissa was thinking. "Speaking of interaction did you know Sirius reinstated Andromeda as a Black while removing Bellatrix."  
  
"Yes I did. It shows where his loyalties lie." He gives a pondering smile. "Which while being firmly against the Dark Lord is not seemingly on the side of Dumbledore." Then he shakes his head. "If you were thinking of contacting your sister, go ahead. I have a feeling that such connections will benefit us more in the long term then silence will."  
  
She gives a graceful smile that doesn't entirely tell Lucius what she is thinking. Then she says. "With them coming we need to reorganize the seating for we cannot put Levant's group with the Crabbe and Goyle groups. Parkinson or Bullstrode, even Zabini, would be fine but not the others." So said the two begin a discussion, and a discussion it is for it can clearly be seen that husband and wife are equal in the decision making.  
  
8888  
  
Apparating into gateway chamber of Malfoy Manor the three wizards were met with a pop from a House Elf.  
  
"Good sirs welcome to Malfoy Manor. I be Mitsy, and I serve you today. If you would please follow Mitsy, you will be taken to the Rose Garden. House Master and Mistress will greet you there."  
  
Heru greets the House Elf with a show of respect before gesturing him to take them to the garden. Though this is not the first time Heru was at Malfoy Manor it was his first seeing the visitor passages. The hallways and chambers pretty much only used for guests when a party or gathering is occurring. It amuses Heru, though he keeps it too himself at this time.  
  
Upon entrance into the Rose Garden they are announced. As is proper for one who is an Utmost Lord, Sirius and Remus were announced first before Heru, only a Most Lord, was made known. He was glad this was done, it meant protocol was being kept - though he had a feeling in years to come he would be announced first.  
  
After the initial greeting they were brought around the room and formally introduced to the Lords and ladies of numerous Great Houses. Most of which were aspected towards the Dark or Grey, though a few were of the Light. The party contained food, drink, dancing, conversation, and presentations from a number of specialists.   
  
Some of the introductions meant more than others and for different reasons. For example the meeting with Minister Fudge, who was only invited due to his status as the Minister of Magic rather than for his nobility, would work to give him new contacts.   
  
Though it was technically a party it was in many ways a battlefield of politics. Though Heru had learned to become part of it, a necessary evil as running the war effort in his old world had become just as much leadership as it was military, it was not a natural state. That is unlike Sirius, or Frank and Alice, who were basically born to the world, no matter how much Sirius said he hated it.   
  
Three hours after the party began it ended, with the three residents of Haven Vale returning home, tired and sore. They had made a quick side stop at Longbottom Manor to pick Harry up from where he was being watched, along with Neville, by Frank's mother.   
  
After putting Harry to bed the three collapsed onto the chairs of their chosen lounge. Soon after Heru sighs wonderfully, to the laughter of Sirius and Remus, before saying. "Well, that was annoying. I know it was necessary but it was still annoying."   
  
"But you looked perfect doing it." Remus says as Dobby hands him a drink.   
  
"Yes, like you were born to it." Sirius comments.   
  
"It is all fake. I was forced into due to certain events in my past, but it doesn't come natural." Heru replies.   
  
"Well, it was fun watching you be set upon by all the politicians and nobles and you fending them off with politeness and culture." Sirius adds as he yawns. "Well, that said, I think its time for bed."   
  
As Sirius and Remus get up to head to bed Heru stays there for a few more moments of peace before getting up himself. He knew his presence there, and the power he often unconsciously gave off, would make him a new target by the movers and shakers of the Wizarding world. Shrugging his shoulder as he headed to bed, he smirked, thinking how none of them realized his presence changed the game.   
  
As an interesting side effect of how great Heru did at the party he soon began receiving so many requests for spellwork that he had to begin turning many down. Which was, to many, a good thing since it meant those who did get picked up by him were considered especially worthy. This was despite him not bringing up business during the party, as that would have been considered uncouth.   
  
~~~


	25. Horcrux Gathering - The Locket

**Horcrux Gathering - The Locket**  
\--------------------------------  
    Date: 2.5 Years Post Arrival  
  
It was in the evening on what had been a regular day right after Harry had been put to bed for the evening. The three permanent adults of Haven Tree were gathered around a table in the personal office of Heru.   
  
"So what is this about, Heru," Remus asks, "You are more tight lipped then normal."   
  
Looking at them both for a moment Heru nods. "What I am about to say falls under the most strictest level of the Harry Potter protection oaths."  
  
"We hear." They say in unison as they feel the magic settle around them.  
  
"When I first came upon physical custody of Harry I brought him to Gringotts in order to run a full scan of his body, mind, soul, and magic."  
  
Sirius nods in approval at that. "Good reaction for multiple reasons, such as you not being able to trust the Healers at St. Mungo plus it letting the Goblins recognize your claim."  
  
"Yes, exactly." Heru nods in approval, completely not bothered by the fact that Sirius interrupted him. "Now, I expected some physical issues due to the battle, and even some dark magic residue - but what I discovered was so much more, so much greater."   
  
The two sit up straighter at that, but they don't interrupt, letting Heru continue. "What we discovered was that Voldemort had delved into the deepest of the dark arts, that of soul magic."  
  
"No," Sirius says, his voice breaking a bit, "He didn't!" A statement not a question for as the heir of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Black he was aware of certain dark rituals.   
  
"He did, he delved into the creation of horcruxes."  
  
"Ah, guys, pardon me, but what is a horcrux?" Remus asks, having not heard the word before.   
  
It is Sirius that answers. "It is the darkest of the dark arts, and one which a person has no return of. Even among the darkest of my family only one person ever used the magic, and it caused our family wards to disinherit her immediately."   
  
"Basically, Remus, its a form of soul magic in which one can split their soul into fragments, with each fragment placed within another host. Unless all host forms are destroyed the master soul lives on, theoretically immortal." A pause. "What isn't often mentioned is the difficult dark ritual needed to prepare the master soul, which always involves murder, and that the act of having a split soul will subsequently cause a decay in one's personal tapestry."  
  
Sirius continues when Heru stops. "There is also no going back, even if a person was able to reunite the fragment with the master soul they would forever be tainted, lessoned. Though its a path towards power it is not a true one."   
  
Heru nods in full agreement while Remus is taking in everything and analyzing it in his mind. "Wait," he suddenly says as certain facts click into place. "You said horcruxes, as in plural, did he split himself multiple ways?"  
  
If anybody thought Sirius couldn't look any more serious with that statement they would have been proven wrong. "No, please tell me he didn't."  
  
"Can't, sorry, cause he did. From what the goblins and I worked out there are seven souls, six fragment and a master." Heru says unfortunately matter of factly.   
  
"And one of which is in Harry." Sirius says in horror.   
  
"Was, one was in Harry. That fragment was already taken care of."  
  
"I thought that the only way to destroy a fragment was the destruction of the vessel, but obviously Harry is still alive." Sirius asks, trying to keep from panicking and only succeeding as he knows that Heru wouldn’t harm Harry.   
  
"Quite. Thankfully, unlike us wizards, the goblins haven't stopped studying the soul magics, at least those branches which are more light and grey than dark. The fact saved Harry more than anything else, for we were able to do a ritual which grabbed and pulled the fragment out. Its currently floating within a soul vial in a highly secured vault in Gringotts."   
  
"Well," Remus says, "this is all very fascinating. To find and destroy the other fragments do we need to research the lore behind the magic of the horcrux?"   
  
"No, that is not necessary." At their look, Heru sighs. "I know it, I had an incident in my younger days with a wizard who studied the art - Voldemort was not the only one in the world. I won't talk about the details though, I swore a wizard oath to keep the actual ritual secret. But," he says with a firmness, "I am fully able to use all my knowledge to defeat those who do use the magic."   
  
"Okay, so there are six parts." A pause as Remus thinks, "Well, okay, only five that we have to find as Voldemort himself can be put off till later. So where do we begin."  
  
"Well, its not so much begin, as that already happened." Seeing their look. "I wasn't about to leave this up to chance and so I began pretty much the moment I got Harry." They nod at that, makes sense, its not like Heru knew they were trusted at that point. "The goblins have been most helpful in studying the arithmacy patterns and tracking the magical signature of the dark items."  
  
Remus gets a look on his face, "Well, you seem to be handling it all well and good on your own. So what happened that makes it so you needed to tell us now."   
  
Heru laughs in good humor at that. "You caught me, there is something you can do to make the process faster." Then he got seriousness. "Though I was hesitant at first to tell you, in the time we have known each other I have come to trust you, so it was not that hard in telling you about this. I know that together we can handle it without any issue on Harry's part."   
  
"You know," Sirius says thinking about it in the pause, "I cannot help but think that if Harry was raised by the muggles the Headmaster would have made him do the search himself. Rather than have adults with much more knowledge of magic doing it either for or with him."   
  
The two nod at that, and of course Heru himself knows how accurate that would be. Personally knows.   
  
But even before he answers Remus comments. "So Heru, tell us what do you need for us to do."   
  
"Well, its really Sirius at this particular time. See, the goblin scans seem to indicate it is in a manor house in London, one their records show is called Grimauld Place and is owned by the Blacks. I can say that whatever the item looks like, it will be giving off incredibly large amounts of dark power."   
  
"Right. Okay, so we can make plans to go there and search for it, maybe on an evening where Harry is playing with Neville at the Longbottom Estate."  
  
"Maybe we don't have to," Remus says in Sirius direction. Then he looks at Heru, "You said it would would have a large magic aura, right, something easy detectable less its secured in a magic dampening ward. Do you think that House Elf that lives there might have interacted with it in the past."  
  
Heru sits back in thought. "Could be, I know that Dobby -," he feels a ping as said House Elf asks if he is needed, Heru responds negatively, he gets back a feeling of a hug. "- has full awareness of the hidden secret places of Haven Vale, so its probably the same for your elf."   
  
Sirius nods, unhappily as he thinks of that residence - which he had yet to go back to, even in the year he had been free. Heru, seeing that, comments. "I obviously don't know all the details of that home or that elf, or even how long the item was there, but if its been there long enough it could explain any repressive and dark feelings the house gave off."   
  
Sirius looks intrigued by that, "Could be, could be. Its worth looking into later. But -," a pause to contemplate what he is going to do, "Kreacher, Lord Black has need of you."   
  
A second later Heru feels a knock on the wards as the House Elf Kreacher asks for admittance to answer his Lord's summoning. Heru, who knows Kreacher, who was served by Kreacher for over ten years, and who trusts Kreacher, welcomes him and gives him a friendly aura based hug.   
  
Kreacher pops in, the only sign he is shocked by the greeting is his momentarily wide eyed look at Heru. "Kreacher be called by Lord Black. What can Kreacher do for he who has not called in years!"  
  
Heru tries to hide his grin at the hyphenated name behind his tea cup, while Remus openly smiles and laughs at that in amusement.   
  
Sirius just shakes his head, secretly amused, but pushes on. "Well Kreacher, we have a question for you. Now, as you are bound to the familial magic of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Black you are required to answer the truth, and keep any such answers in the strictest of confidences."   
  
Kreacher nods wide eyed at that, feeling the oaths and vows settle upon him like a coat. Never before has Kreacher ever felt Sirius channel the Black Magic so openly before.   
  
"Good, so tell me Kreacher, have you ever felt the presence of an incredibly dark non-Black aspected item of power within Grimauld Place."  
  
Kreacher's ears go down in fear. "Yes, Master Sirius, Kreacher has!"   
  
"Can you tell us how the magic felt, as in, who the magic belonged to."   
  
"Kreacher can for the magic that binds me to the House of Black overrules the oaths I made to a member."  
  
"First, who did you make an oath to?" Sirius asks wonderingly, thinking that maybe he wasn't the only Black to turn light.   
  
"True Master Regulus, sir. He bound me to keep silent on the item of power."  
  
"Regulus! He did, but he served Voldemort." Sirius exclaims.   
  
"No Master Black, True Master Regulus did not. He was a good, and honest, and true son of Black and he bade Kreacher to take the locket of the Dark Lord and destroy it. But Kreacher failed, Kreacher couldn't destroy it, Kreacher bad!" And then he bangs his head repeatedly on a pot that he conjured.   
  
Heru then leans forward and looks right at Kreacher. "As you are in my residence I forbid you from punishing yourself Kreacher!" Magic flowing from him and hitting Kreacher, who shocked, shivers at the command. He banishes the pot and stands there quivering at what will happen next.   
  
Remus coughs at the interlude, as he puts his hands on Sirius in comfort. "Sirius, we can discuss Regulus and his actions a bit later, please think of Harry."  
  
Sirius nods at Remus, firmly. "Right. Okay, Kreacher, you don't need to punish yourself, you have not failed. That locket, did you say, was the item we are talking about. We want it so we can destroy the darkness that lies within it."   
  
Kreacher stares at the wizards in front of him, sensing their sincerity, especially through the magic binding him to Lord Black. "What do you want Kreacher do to."   
  
Here Heru speaks, "Is the locket in a magically neutral box that you can touch?"  
  
After looking at Sirius for permission, which he gets through a firm nod, Kreacher speaks. "Yes, True Master put it in a jade box. Kreacher tried opening it to destroy it, but the magic prohibited Kreacher from being able to do it. But Kreacher can touch the box without the magic awakening."  
  
At Heru's nod Sirius says, "Right, that is good to hear. So Kreacher here is my order, I want you to go to Grimauld Place and retrieve the locket, within its jade box for me." A slight pause, "Do you need me to empower the order," he gets a slight nod so Sirius says, "By the authority given to me as Lord Patriarch of House of Black I so do order this to Kreacher, let no magic stop you from following my orders." Kreacher nods, gives a half smile - but one that reaches his eyes - and pops out.   
  
Remus reaches over to Sirius and hugs him, which said man greatfully accepted, he needed it.   
  
After giving them a moment Heru sighs and says, "Well, that was an intriguing response to the situation. I'm quite glad, Remus, that you had the idea of asking the elf, its better than us going there on our own. And Sirius, well, I know you don't need me to say it, but you handled that quite well." They both nod in the thanks.   
  
Remus comments, "He is right Sirius, you did that well. Especially since I know of the difficulties you had with both your family and that elf."  
  
Over the next five minutes the three sit back and talk, about inconsequential items - like the weather, or the news, stuff like that. Though the lack of serious conversation wasn't something they said to do, it just sort of happened. But then the simple moment ended with the return of Kreacher, with Heru knowing about it a moment before due to the knock on the wards.   
  
"Kreacher is back, Kreacher brought the locket." The house elf says the moment he returned, playing said box on the table between the three. Looking at it one couldn't help but notice how small the box was, and yet it could not be denied on how world effecting it was.   
  
Heru immediately reaches forward to check to make sure its the proper item. This isn't by physically opening the box to see the locket, that would be a damaging prospect, no, rather it is through Heru reaching out with his magic. His aura goes out and the ping he receives back when it touches the box and locket inside is fully of the an aspect related to the Dark Lord. Following this, without even discussing it with the two others, Heru puts an advanced warding on the box - securing it from being opened till he chooses to.   
  
"It's the right item," then he looks at the two wizards, "and I just locked it for the safety of all." Which got a nod from the other two. "Thank you Kreacher," Heru says warmly, "you have done well today." He then stands up. "Now, as there is no time to delay, I am going to go bring this to Gringotts. I will be back later." He then gives Sirius a look who stares back before finally nod in response, which brings a smile on Heru's face before he picks the box up and apparates away.  
  
Kreacher finds himself staring at the spot where Heru was moments ago, feeling more confused than anything else. He then turns to Sirius in order to see if there any commands that the wizard wants to give Kreacher.   
  
"Right," Sirius says, "that wizard doesn't do anything at half pace does he." Shaking his head before turning to Kreacher. "So, Kreacher, hello again."   
  
"Kreacher greets Master Sirius." He says with a bit of a half-bow, the closest action of respect he had ever gotten.   
  
"Well, okay." Sirius looks at Remus for some guiding, but all he gets is a shake of his shoulder, a clear statement of 'do what you feel.' So he nods. "Right. So Kreacher ignoring the dark item for a moment I guess there are matters we need to deal with -"   
  
'Like how you never called Kreacher in over a year,' the house elf thinks but does not say.   
  
"- since I am now the Lord Patriarch of the House of Black. The first thing that you need to know is that all oaths and vows of secrecy and security that I have cast, apply to you and all others in the House of Black." As soon as that is said Kreacher feels the magic of the oaths come upon him. "After that, well, we need to discuss what is going on in the future."  
  
"Kreacher wonders if Master Sirius will ever be coming home?"   
  
"This is home Kreacher, I live full time in Haven Vale at the Haven Tree residence. But," Sirius says and then seems to pause while figuring his thoughts, "Lord Levant has made it known that you are fully welcome to come live here as well, either part time or full. In fact, as I begin the operation of taking back the House of Black I am going to need your presence, since you are the head house elf."  
  
"Kreacher understands, Kreacher would like to know does Master Sirius have any plans for Grimauld Place?"   
  
"Not yet, but I will, which we will have to discuss in good time. Till then I would like you to meet the senior House Elf of the House of Levant, one Dobby."   
  
So said Dobby pops into the room. "Did the dogfather call for Dobby?"   
  
Laughing at the title Sirius nods, "Yes Dobby I did. This here is Kreacher and he serves the House of Black. Since I am living here he was given permission by Heru to visit and stay here as well." At Dobby's nod Sirius continues. "Show him around and let him get a feel for the place, since he is not bound to the wards as you are."   
  
"Dobby understands and will do." Then he turns towards the other house elf. "Kreacher, nice meeting you, please come with Dobby so I can show you around." Kreacher gives a much maligned sigh and then nods, leading the two to pop out.   
  
Sirius and Remus look at each for they know its going to be a bit of a time before Heru comes back. "So, what do you want to do till he returns?" And he gives a confidant grin.   
  
8888  
  
After apparating out of Haven Tree, Heru appeared in the center of the standing stone site within the Forbidden Forest. He choose this location out of necessity, the elite site in Gringotts that he was planning on apparating to did not allow realm to realm travel. The detour was just for a moment, for pretty much just after he landed he gathered his power again, manifested his sigil, and apparated. Only to appear a moment later in a gateway room deep within the cavernous space of the Gringotts underground.   
  
"Lord Levant, how may Gringotts serve you tonight," Said the goblin which was part of the guard that was always watching over these chambers.   
  
"Contact Ragnok and inform him package two is being brought." Heru says without missing a beat.   
  
Besides nodding his acceptance, the goblin doesn't say anything though Heru felt some magic leave him. He couldn't read the magic, but assumed it was to message Ragnok.   
  
It isn't that long before said goblin arrives in the chamber and nods with respect towards Heru. "So you found another one?" As soon as he said that he was gesturing towards Heru and the two began heading to the secret chamber.  
  
"Yes, located in Grimauld Place, it seems that the brother and the family elf had attempted to destroy it. Sadly, the brother lost his life, from what I understand."  
  
"Interesting. Well it looks like where they failed you will succeed." A pause and then a sharp, full tooth grin, "Probably because you were smart, for a wizard, and got the goblins to assist."   
  
A bark of laughter from Heru at that. "Well, it is true you are the best at soul magic, to go anywhere else would not be an intelligent action."  
  
"Quite." By this point they had reached the a room, one of the secured operation chambers within the depths of Gringotts. "So, did you want to do the ritual now, or just store the item for later?"  
  
"Is it a relatively quick process or would it better to come back later?"  
  
"It should actually be a relatively quick process, both due to it not being living and also because we prepared ahead of time."   
  
"Good, then if Bloodmoon is ready let us do it now." Which, when Heru said, saw a door open to the corner of the room and the same female goblin who assisted on healing Harry came out.   
  
"So you found another of the horcrux shells?" To Heru it seemed apparent that she was reaching out towards it with magic. "A weak one this is. It seems that there were attempts to destroy it, which while not successful, did damage it."  
  
"Well that is good to hear, right. It should make it easier to transfer the soul over to the soul vial." Heru says to the goblin.   
  
Its Ragnok that then speaks. "I don't understand why you aren't just authorizing us to destroy the soul fragments. Get them gone now and you wouldn't have to worry about Riddle using them later."   
  
Before Heru can respond, as he was planning to, Bloodmoon speaks. "Even if the soul vials were stolen and used to bring him back there still wouldn't be an advantage. So, magically speaking, us storing them as is keeps him spiritually weak to the point we have superiority. It is a good decision the wizard makes!"   
  
As she was speaking she was also getting herself in position while also preparing components. When she was ready - which stopped Ragnok from his response - she gestured towards Heru to bring the box holding the locket. Which he did, as well unwarding it, then unlocking it, and then taking the locket out and then - using a cloth to lift it out - put it on the table.   
  
Which is when she pushed him back into the corner so that she could begin the ritual process. A ritual which involved her going within her magic in order to secure her soul before she even attempted to touch the locket. When she was ready she reached out with her mystic touch and grabbed the spiritual possession within the item. It fought back to the best of its ability, which as it wasn't truly sentient was not that great. Since it was already damaged the soul fragment didn't need as strong a push as the one in Harry did, or some which would come later. Taking over ten minutes the ritual act was quite exhausting, but in the end she managed to secure the struggling biting spirit into a soul vial. Which, in the end, was put on a dragon-level protected shelf in the maximum secured vault.   
  
When it was all done Bloodmoon grabbed the completely unenchanted locket and handed it to Heru. "You can have this, it has no magic and is free from the taint of the Dark Lord."   
  
"Thank you." Then a pause. "Two out of seven, not bad so far." Heru then bows to Bloodmoon before gesturing towards Ragnok to lead the way out. Not even ten minutes later Heru returns to Haven Vale and calls out for Kreacher.   
  
"Lord Levant called for Kreacher?" The old elf asked after appearing with a pop.   
  
"Yes. I am giving you the locket, which is completely magically inert as you can see." So said he hands the locket to Kreacher. "Find out from Sirius what he wants you to do with it, but as far as I am concerned it is meaningless to me."   
  
"Yes wise master, Kreacher thanks you! Kreacher is to tell you that the other two are in the blue room playing cards, and that you is welcome to join them."   
  
"Thank you Kreacher, I think I will." And so Heru does.   
  
~~~


	26. Pranking Discussion

**Pranking Discussion**  
\-------------------  
    Date: 3 Years Post-Arrival  
  
"What took you so long Heru," Sirius says as he finally joined them in the parlor. Them being, in this particular case Sirius, Remus, Frank, and Alice.   
  
"Oh nothing more than having a conversation with Harry, and Neville, about my rules on pranking." Heru says in a deadpan voice.   
  
"Oh," Sirius says looking up at Heru with a deer in a headlight look, "what brought that up."   
  
Heru actually laughs, a full laugh right in Sirius' face. "Right, like your going to pretend that you didn't have anything to do with Harry wanting to start pranking. Please, I might not have grown up with you but I talk to Remus, Frank, and Alice, all people who did."   
  
Sirius turns to Remus, "Remus, darling, have you been telling your boss secrets about me?"   
  
Its Remus' turn to laugh at Sirius. "Right, my boss, nice try Sirius." Then he turns to Heru. "So, what did you say."  
  
Heru sits back in the lounge that he sat down in. "Well, I will say to you what I said to Harry, which are the House Rules on pranking." The thing about Heru's power is sometimes he didn't even need to extend his magic, for you to know it was a magical statement. This was one of those times, Sirius knew that what Heru was going to say was basically the law of Haven Vale.  
  
"Okay," Sirius says in seriousness, "what are your rules."   
  
"First of all pranking only works when its fun, for both the pranksters and the prankees. If its not fun its bullying, and I do not condone bullying Sirius." Heru gives him a flat stare, almost a glare. "This means that the people targeted must want to be targeted. They must be able to laugh at what happened, many not immediately - there is shock at a prank - but at least when they calm down, it must be humorous. Related to this is that a prank needs to be funny, and anything that causes pain or sorrow or harm is not suitable for a prank, at all, ever."   
  
Once he gets a nod from both Sirius and Remus, as they live at Haven Vale, Heru continues. "Secondly, every prank must have a fast acting antidote, be it a spell or a potion. I'm not saying that it must be used, but it must be available. So say you prank Remus but in an hour he has a business meeting to go to, the antidote will be used."   
  
Heru stops speaking to take a drink of juice, though his body posture clearly states he is not done. "Finally, there are certain locations and people in Haven Vale off limits. Nothing can be done in my office, the libraries, the laboratories, the kitchens and pantries, or even the gateway chamber. Other areas, please use your logic." A nod. "On people, the House Elves must not be targeted unless they directly give permission and visitors must be told about it, to make sure they like that sort of thing."   
  
It's Remus that actually speaks up at that point. "How about you Heru, are you available as a target."   
  
"Mostly. Please remember I am battle trained and sometimes my instincts react before my logic, so nothing jump scare related. Though pranks that cause temporary physical changes are fine for example. I didn't grow up in a pranking environment, so I am not used to it or entirely comfortable with it. That said I am not against them, just not used to them, its a product of my upbringing."   
  
Everyone nods at that. In the pause Dobby, who was passing out the food he made starts waving his hands. "Yes Dobby," Heru asks with humor in his voice.   
  
"Dobby is fine with being pranked sir, Dobby thinks it would be really fun to have the dogfather prank him!"   
  
Sirius preens at that, "See," he then says while pushing a bit at Remus, "some people understand and accept my prowess!"   
  
Everyone laughs at that, though eventually Frank manages to say. "I'm fine with being pranked as well, though I have to second Heru on the whole jump-scare prohibition, I am an Auror after all." Which gets some nods all around.   
  
Sirius looks at Heru, "Well, that is all good to know and I fully accept. So, within those guidelines and any others which as an adult I will accept, let the pranking war begin."   
  
What those other then Heru didn't know was that he hadn't just left Harry and Neville with the explanation, he provided them with some resources to creating a prank. A prank that the next day activated at breakfast and which turned everyone's hair rainbow color. Sirius, seeing it, gasped in joy and ran to a giggling Harry, picking up him and spinning him around, "That's my boy, you can now be an honorary Marauder!"   
  
Much to everyone's part horror part laughing joy.   
  
~~~


	27. Malfoy Meetup

**Malfoy Meetup**  
\--------------  
    Date: 3.5 Years Post-Arrival  
  
The day had been pretty standard as far as the working schedule for Heru and Remus. They had gone to Malfoy Manor early in the morning and began working with both Lucius and Narcissa on the details of their new greenhouse zone. A little while ago Lucius had left to handle some immediate business, though he was about to return. After continuing the discussion for a while it became lunch time, and so Narcissa had left to speak to the House Elves leaving Heru and Remus alone.   
  
"Well, them offering for us to have lunch with them clearly shows they don't consider us servants." Remus says with a smile.  
  
Heru laughs at that as well. "Quite. We might be a lot of things but a servant, no not that. You are mated to the Lord of House Black and not only am I a Lord myself but I am also a magical prodigy that even Lucius would recognize as superior."   
  
Remus nods at that in full agreement as he laughs back. They sit in quietly for a moment just basking in the comfort of the garden when they hear a pop of a House Elf. "Hello Masters, Mippy is here to show you to the patio garden where lunch will be served soon."   
  
Standing up the two wizards nod with a smile and follow Mippy to the chosen spot. Which made sense since it allowed them to eat without having to move their paperwork. Thus when they finished they could go back to work, for a few more hours that is.   
  
Upon entering into the patio they see Draco sitting on a chair waving his feet back and forth as he waits patiently for the adults to come. He had both met and greeted Heru and Remus before, so there little surprise about that.   
  
Still, Heru didn't hesitate to say, "Hello Draco, how are you this day?"   
  
"Hello sir, I'm doing good. Spent the morning with my tutor, she said I aced the test on Roman Magic." Draco answered happily. For he was glad to be able to tell someone about it, and from what he knew of Heru the man seemed nice.  
  
"Really, good work on that. So do you like history?" Heru asked, with a tone of interest as both Remus and he moved to sit down in the general seats which guests sit at.   
  
"A little. The Romans did a lot of grand things. Its pretty interesting." Draco answers.   
  
It is Remus who says, "Did you know that a lot of our current magical sites have basis in what the Romans did. We are heirs to their legacy."   
  
"Really, wow." Draco said. He would have said more but not long after his parents arrived and he became much more quiet.   
  
The lunch passed nicely, with the light hearted conversation as required by Pure Blood etiquette. Though Draco talked during the lunch it was only when he was directly asked a question rather than him showing any initiative. Though neither Remus or Heru said anything about it, it wasn't their place, they did give each other looks which the other easily interpreted.   
  
Soon the lunch was over and the afternoon work began. As Draco was about to get up from the table Heru asked him, "So, what are your plans for the afternoon?"   
  
Shifting a little in shock at being asked, Draco says, "I will be learning math with my tutor for an hour and then I will be playing chess with Mitsy." He then pauses. "After that probably tending to some plants in the greenhouse before reading a bit before dinner."   
  
"That sounds nice. Well, good luck with the learning and have fun with the chess and reading." Heru says with a gesture of kindness towards Draco. Who smiles back shyly before nodding at all the adults and walking off. Once he was gone the adults themselves headed back to the work table and picked up where they left off.   
  
8888  
  
"I'm telling you Sirius he's lonely." Is what Heru hears a few days later as he walks into the family kitchen chamber within Haven Tree. Before Sirius can even answer that Remus, seeing Heru walk in, says. "Aren't I right, Heru."   
  
As Heru takes a seat at the table he nods in their direction. "If you are referring to Draco, than yes, I saw the same thing. Its actually pretty sad. I know Lucius and Narcissa care for him, but they don't really show it or spend time with him."   
  
"Well, there is not much we can do about it. I mean, its not like we can go up to them and tell them how to raise their child." Sirius says in a rare moment of seriousness.   
  
Remus nods at that. "You're right, we don't exactly have the ability to tell them how to raise Draco." A sad shrug. "I just find it sad."   
  
"Well," Heru says in the quiet, "there is something we can do. We could have Harry and Draco meet, maybe even become friends."   
  
Sirius opens his mouth, probably to say something mean but stops himself.   
  
Its Remus who actually speaks. "I have nothing against Draco, himself, but do you trust Lucius with knowledge and access to Harry?"   
  
"Not sure, which is why this is a discussion and not a decision." A smile graces Heru's features to soften the statement. "But I do think it has great potential, and really, we already hang out with Lucius at pureblood events." A shrug. "Harry having friends with both a traditional light and a traditional dark wizard might benefit him well in the future."  
  
After staring at Heru for a moment, Sirius randomly laughs. Shaking his head, "Sorry, its not what you said but a thought came to me. Use your powerful magic to put the fear in him, even if you do nothing actual him feeling the fact you would destroy him if he harmed Harry should do enough." He ends with a shrug.   
  
Remus comments. "Not a bad idea actually. The kids don't have to know, they can be friends without any special pretense needed. Especially if you tell Lucius not to manipulate, he will listen to you on that."   
  
Heru nods. "It is a good idea, I will have to think of the way to bring it up." He looks at both Sirius and Remus before saying. "There is no guarantee that Harry and Draco will even want to be friends, but there is no harm in introducing them and letting nature take its course."   
  
"Speaking of Harry," Remus says, "we have only an hour before we have to go to the Longbottom's to pick him up from the day long outing."   
  
8888  
  
It was about a week later when Heru found the time to bring up their children meeting. It all started when Lucius was packing up his notes as the two were finishing up their meeting. In fact it was Lucius that even made the opening comment, with "Just so you know I will have to postpone next week's discussion session for Narcissa and I are going on a business trip to France."  
  
"Of course, that is not a problem. So how long will you be gone?" Heru replies with, honestly wanting to know.   
  
"Just one full day, leaving next Wednesday night and coming back Friday morning. With Thursday being spent in pretty much day long meetings going over House matters." A pause. "In previous years Narcissa wasn't required to come, though this time I need her input on the designs of some of our holdings."   
  
"That makes sense," Heru says while nodding, "so what are you planning on doing with Draco?"   
  
"We are not sure yet," which was followed by a pureblood level shrug. "We would have had Severus watch him, but with it being the middle of the school year, that is not an option." A slight frown. "So we probably will leave him with the House Elves."   
  
"Hmm," Heru says, "well that would not do, not at all. A child needs adult supervision." A pause as if he is thinking about it. "Well, I could always watch him. From what I have seen Draco is a good boy, and I cannot see him causing any trouble for us or my nephew."   
  
Lucius raises his eyebrow at that, surprised that the man who is known for keeping the identity of his ward highly secured would offer this. "You do realize it means I would have to know his identity, right." He says just to make sure.   
  
"Of course, I wouldn't have offered it otherwise. You will have to swear on your very House a strong vow of security and silence on him, but if you do that, sure." The smirk Heru gives, for that is what it is, an evil seeming smirk. "As I know you understand what would happen if you betray that confidence," the magic aura of Heru gets really strong and suffocating for a second before loosing, "I really don't see any issue."   
  
Lucius nods at that, for he does understand how much bad would probably come from his betrayal, for that is what it would be. "I understand." A slight pause as he regains himself. "I will speak to Narcissa about it, but I thank you for the offer."   
  
"Oh, not a problem at all." Heru pauses himself as if he is thinking the next thing. "You know what, why don't the three of you come to Haven Vale for lunch this Saturday. That way you can get a sense of my home and Draco can meet my nephew, before they need to share space for an overnight."   
  
With that said Lucius finds himself quickly accepting, leading to the two making plans for the Saturday meetup. Which of course involves Heru meeting them at Malfoy Manor before he sidealong apparates them all.   
  
The introduction of the Malfoys to Haven Vale and Haven Tree went off without any issues or complications. This included the first meeting between Harry and Draco, which went off without a hitch. It actually surprised Heru a bit on how Harry got along with Draco in truth. But then he thought of it, the Draco he had met all those years ago in Diagon Alley was very much the nice boy he sees today.   
  
It went so well that the initially only planned for lunch soon extended to take up the entire day. In fact Sirius went and watched Harry and Draco as they played, leaving the other four adults to use the time to go over some of their ritual work. That ended in time for dinner, which was also held at Haven Tree without issue from its permanent residents.   
  
The rest of the week passed by and before anyone knew it Draco came over to spend the two nights under Heru's watchful care. Though Harry and Draco played they also were tutored, for as Heru put it just because Draco was over didn't mean the learning stopped. Draco actually smiled at that, though he tried to hide it.  
  
On the Thursday night Heru went into Harry's room to tuck him in and say goodnight like he normally did. As Harry was smiling in sleepy happiness Heru said, "So did you have a nice day today."   
  
"Oh yes, it was fun. Draco is a pretty nice, but he can be snooty at times." A slight shake. "I don't think he knows better.” Harry stops and then looks at Heru. "Can I play with him again."   
  
"Yes. Now that he knows you I plan on setting it up so you and he play as much as you and Neville do. Maybe in time all three of you can play, but let us wait on that." As he looks at Harry he realizes he wants to say something. "It's okay, say what you want to say."   
  
With a whisper Harry says, "I don't think Mr. and Ms. Malfoy hug him or tuck him in at night. I don't think they spend much time with him."   
  
Heru opens his mouth, closes it and then opens it again. "They don't, but its how they were raised themselves. They do love Draco though, I have no doubt of that." A slight pause. "Don't worry about it though, just be a good friend and everything will be alright." At Harry's nod, he continues. "Its bed time now Harry, and I wish you a good night sleep."   
  
At that point he kisses him goodnight and then walks out of the room, shutting the light and closing the door. He then went into the room next door, where he had put Draco. Walking in he saw Draco looking around in a tiny bit of confusion, so Heru just smiled and moved to tuck him in.   
  
As he was doing this he stopped when he heard Draco's soft voice saying, "Thank your Mr. Levant for watching me today. I had a lot of fun, even when you tutored us in history at lunch." Then he heard his voice sigh a little. "Is it okay with you if I consider Harry a friend rather than just an ally."   
  
Feeling choked up a bit as he thought of both the boy on the bed and the man he had known, Heru nods. "Yes, it is very much okay." A pause as he actually reaches over and smooths back the boy's hair. "You are allowed to have true friends." A gentle smile. "Sleep well." So said he walks out of the room, shutting off the light.   
  
Leaning up against the door are both Sirius and Remus. The looks on their faces very much indicate that they heard what Draco had said. None of them said anything about it but the look they gave each other was clear - none of them was going to have any worry about whether it was the right or the good thing for Draco to be friends with Harry.   
  
Not after that heartfelt question.   
  
~~~


	28. Horcrux Hunt - Hufflepuff Cup

**Horcrux Hunt - Hufflepuff Cup**  
\------------------------------  
    Date: 4 Years Post-Arrival  
  
Knock knock. Was what Heru heard as he was sitting in his office going over some paperwork as well as magical theorums. Looking up at his closed door he reached out with his aura to see who it was - Sirius, with Remus behind him. Looking down at his work he gestured with his wand, using magic to organize it into neat piles within his storage cube. When the room was secured again he called out verbally at the same time as he unlocked the door magically.   
  
"Yes Sirius, Remus, what can I do for you?" Heru says.   
  
"I got a letter from Gringotts updating me on their examination of Bellatrix's personal Black vault." Sirius answers as the two come in and sit down at Heru's gesture. "It seems that there was some legal confusion as well as magical resistance to my access, which is why it took so long, but the audit was completed recently."   
  
"I see, how did the audit go?" Heru asked, though he figured he knew the direction that this conversation was going to go.   
  
Sirius comments. "It was pretty much exactly what everyone expected it to be, dark magic items. While a lot were grandfathered in through inheritance laws there were three items that were brought to my attention in a special way. Two of them are not that important in terms of speaking to you, though the third is."   
  
"What was discovered?" Heru asks.   
  
"Its seems my dear cousin was extremely trusted by the Dark Lord, so trusted in fact that he gave her part of his soul!" Sirius says with a giant grin on his face.   
  
Heru gets a pleased look on his face. "Well," he says with a sharp smile, "that is quite an interesting development isn't it." A tilt of his head. "So, what was the item in question?"   
  
This is Remus to comments. "It's called Hufflepuff's Cup and it is a magical artifact of historic value to Helga Hufflepuff."   
  
"Hmm, interesting. So one of our items was a Sytherin heirloom and a second was Hufflepuff." You could see that Heru was thinking. "I wonder if there is something Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."   
  
Remus leans his head as he studies the pattern of events. "That seems interesting. So he choose priceless items that did not otherwise have magic on its own as vessels for his horcrux." He nods firmly. "In some ways it narrows down the list, objects with their own power are probably not items we will have to look for."  
  
"I find it interesting that he gave two of the objects to people he trusted. My brother being one of them," Sirius comments, "while the other being Bellatrix. I wonder if any of the others are within the holdings of his Death Eaters."   
  
"Quite an interesting thought. We will probably need to begin searching for information on the Dark Lord, who he was, what his family owned, etc." A pause then a look. "What did the goblins do with the item itself?"   
  
Sirius says matter of factly, "They asked me if I wanted to implement your long standing orders. When I said yes they took the item for purification and gave me back the Cup. The fragment is now sitting next to the others in the vault that is without compare security wise."   
  
A bright smile from Heru at that. "Thank you, I appreciate that you trusted the way I have been handling it. Us securing the fragments will aid us in our final battle against Voldemort, when the time is right."   
  
Remus nods at that as well. "It's interesting how simple that was." Seeing the looks on their face. "What I mean is that it was only possible since Sirius here was freed and given all rights as Lord Patriarch. Otherwise the goblins would never have condoned us searching that vault, we would have had to force our way in."   
  
"Which would not have been an easy task at all. Oh, it would have been quite possible, especially with our power, but the side effects of that theft would have haunted us for years." Heru seeing the looks on their faces. "Before Remus came to work for me I participated in a ritual upgrade of their systems, its what put me on the famed goblin contact list. Both that and the events which made me a goblin friend have shown to me how they take theft of their vaults."   
  
Sirius looks at Heru a moment before speaking. "You never did tell us what you did to become a goblin friend."   
  
Heru shakes his head sadly. "And I probably never will, not in its whole. Too many oaths restrict my tongue on the events. But I can say it was long, hard, and filled with more battle than it was simple cultural exchange." A pause as he blatantly looks to change the subject. "That said, I was wondering, what were the two other items that were discovered that intrigued the goblins?"   
  
Fully understanding a change of subject Sirius quite comfortably accepts answering the segway. "The first item was an alchemist node that by ancient tradition should have been with the Department of Mysteries, and not sitting in the vault. It will be returned to them tomorrow with a note from the House of Blank with backing by Gringotts declaring us immune to thievery charges." Here Sirius gets a smirk. "I made sure of that before Gringotts even began the process of claiming, let alone auditing, Bellatrix's vault."   
  
Heru smiles at that. "Good for you. As for the item in question, I know which you speak of. Its a theft that the Unspeakables have long been frustrated with, but they couldn't prove who or when it was stolen. It will benefit their various operations, and enhance the potency of the wards of their complex." A second then a, "And the third?"   
  
"A Goblin forged weapon that while not stolen from Gringotts should have been returned some time based on the oaths of ownership that I read." Here Sirius gives a shrug. "I returned it to them without any issue, just the expected amount of compensation, a finder's fee after all. From what Irontooth blatantly told me it was an action that put me up there to get goblin friend in a few decades. A fact which is more than most wizards are ever able to say."   
  
"That is good to hear, and interesting on the find. Well then, I do appreciate you coming to me with this information, its extremely useful to know another of the items can be checked off." A look at the clock. "That said, Sirius I hope you won't be upset when I say Remus and I need to have a work discussion before my schedule gets thrown off even more."   
  
At that Remus uses his magic to summon the paperwork he knows they will be going over. At the same time Sirius leans over to kiss Remus for a moment before getting up and beginning to walk to the door. "Nope, not a problem at all. In fact while you two work I'm going to go and play with Harry, its that time. See you guys later!"   
  
As he walks out the door to the office closes and gives the locking sound so they cannot be bothered while talking about business. Sirius then begins whistling as he goes off to find Harry, quite happy with the state of the world.   
  
~~~


	29. Redheaded Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to all those reading this story. Seeing the likes and comments have brought a giant smile to my face. You all are pretty awesome and I appreciate the fact that you are taking the time to read the story and hopefully enjoy it. 
> 
> A lot of events happened in this series of updates as we begin getting to the later phases of the story. As a note there will probably be one more bulk series of updates in about a week and then the story will be finished. 
> 
> I don't want to give spoilers but I will say one word to leave you all in suspense - Hogwarts! :) 
> 
> Anyway, later all, thanks again for reading and commenting and I appreciate each and every one of you. 
> 
> PS. I am trying to figure out what will be my next story, but while I have so many ideas none of them came to me like this one. hehe

**Redheaded Reveal**  
\------------------  
    Date: 4.5 Years Post-Arrival  
  
Though Heru and the Weasley's kept in touch and even saw each other at pureblood gatherings it wouldn't be until he was hired a second time for some ward work that he would visit the Burrow again. After an hour of coordination with Molly on what they needed she changed the subject to one a bit more personal. "Without any offense meant, I would like to say that if you are interested I would be more than willing to tutor your nephew."  
  
Heru smiles at her. "I appreciate the offer and thank you for making it. But between the skills Remus and I have plus my protections on his identity, I need to decline. But thank you."  
  
Nodding at that she goes on, "I understand being protective but, and I do not mean to question your skills, I also know children need people their own age. So I just wanted you to know it was an option if you were interested."  
  
"I do thank you, and no offense taken. You are right, children need children and though he does hang out with a few his age, more wouldn't be amiss." Is Heru's response.  
  
"Well, if its security and secrecy you are worried about I'm pretty sure Arthur would be willing to swear a House-wide oath to keep the identity secret in word, thought, and deed till you give us the right to speak." Molly says with a shrug. "As a Prewett such an action doesn't bother me, and this way it covers all House members and properties, even those who don't swear the oath directly." She then laughs as she realizes she was lecturing a spell crafter on spell theory.  
  
Heru smiles at her in good humor, while nodding. "If you get him to agree and we work out the style of the oath then yes I could see accepting it."  
  
Molly's smile is wide and pleased. "I'm happy to hear that, I really am. We could make it so powerful that you could be raising You Know Who's child and I still wouldn't be able to say anything."  
  
Heru laughs at that. "I like the sentiment, and though that is the level of strength wanted, I can say you will have no moral issue with who my nephew is." A shrug. "Plus Gringotts already knows, so my custody is backed by magic and law, both muggle and magical."  
  
With that said little more can be done till Arthur came home and Molly could speak to him. Which meant Heru finished his checkup on the wards before wishing her a good day and departing for Haven Vale.  
  
8888  
  
The oath was easy to design and establish, since it wasn't the first time Heru had it cast. In fact it was quite similar to the ones that both the Longobttom’s and the Malfoy’s used.   
  
As Arthur said at one point, "even our kids couldn't accidentally let it slip they knew who your ward is. The thought is protected and the voice stopped from saying it."  
  
Which was why when it was revealed that it was Harry Potter the two sat in shock for a moment. It was eventually Arthur who laughed in delight, "Oh boy," he then said, "Albus is going to be mad when he discovers that Harry isn't where he placed him."  
  
Molly smiled at her husband's comment before saying, "you have to tell us when you learn of it." A pause as a thought. "Probably from Severus when Harry gets sorted in seven years."  
  
Heru, laughing with them, nods as he says, "Sure will do. I'm actually looking forward to that as well." A shrug. "Don't get me wrong I don't think ill of Albus Dumbledore but that said I don't might showing I'm not one he can manipulate."  
  
Arthur nods at that. "Well if what I am seeing and hearing are true you already seem to be changing the status quo. Like Lucius, Frank, Sirius, and yourself having lunch in a Ministry cafe last week. If you could get the Lords of such a mix of Houses to peacefully enjoy lunch there is little you cannot do."  
  
Heru gives a smile, "I do try. I'm fully in the belief that our culture, our world, is worth fighting for and protecting." Then he shakes his head. "Anyway, how does next Saturday sound for a lunch gathering at Haven Vale. I'll invite the Longbottoms as well so Harry doesn't feel overwhelmed by all you Weasleys." That last part is said with a laugh, which is quickly joined by similar ones from both Arthur and Molly.  
  
8888  
  
It was Saturday evening and Heru was tucking Harry into bed. A Harry who couldn't have been any more ecstatic even if he tried. Story after story fell from his lips as he told Heru of everything that went on.  
  
"So Charlie was telling me about dragons. Charlie is so cool that he wants to work with dragons when he grows up! That is wicked! Can I work with dragons as well, that would be fun!” Harry says happily.  
  
Heru's response is quite deadpan. "So you don't like them, right, you didn't have fun and don't want to see them again."  
  
Harry giggles at his Uncle for that joke. "No silly, I liked them. Today was fun. They are all fun."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. I will probably set up other times when you play with them. Do you have any thoughts on them individually?"  
  
Nod, nod. "Ginny was boring, she just sat with her mum, giggling at me, and I think she mentioned I’m the Boy Who Lived, I don’t really like that.” A pause at that but then he continued soon after. “Um, Percy is really smart and kept talking about the plants, which was cool cause Neville likes that. Ron was cool, he's my age, we talked about Quidditch. Fred and George like pranks and we shared a lot of ideas. I can’t wait to tell them about Uncle Sirius. Bill was telling me about Hogwarts, I can't wait to go! And Charlie was the coolest of them all, he knows lots of stuff!"  
  
"Well Harry, I'm glad you had fun playing with them. Now it's time to go to bed, sleep well."  
  
As Harry nestles himself under the blankets he murmers, "I will tell Draco about it, maybe he can become friends with them too." A sleepy smiley yawn, "I like friends. Thank you Uncle for being my best friend. I love you!." He then stops talking as he relaxes into sleep.  
  
Heru, with a tender smile on his faces walks out of the room, closing the door. Saying quietly as he does so, "I love you too buddy."  
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Harry has met the Longbottom's, Malfoy's, and Weasley's, and they have all gone pretty well. Also three horcrux have been delt with, with progress continues. Even more Heru has begun serving as a go between between the various factions and is working to make wizarding Britain even better. 
> 
> As a note, I do hope that Molly didn't come off as too pushy and annoying, I tried to make her initial request respectful but I am not sure if it came off that great. 
> 
> The final thing I want to say is that I don't really like Ginny Weasley at all, so there is no way that my Harry will ever date her or anything like that. Nor will she ever really be his friend, beyond being the sister of the people he really likes. Not that it will come much into play as while Harry and the Weasley's will hang out a lot its mostly going to be off camera activity. As a note. 
> 
> Anyway that's it for now, see you next time when I upload the final ten or so chapter sections of this story!


	30. To Hogwarts We Go Hunting

**To Hogwarts We Go Hunting**  
\--------------------------  
    Date: 5 Years Post Arrival  
  
Agreeing to meet Severus at the front gates of Hogwarts had proven to be the right choice, the necessary one. For upon his initial step into her domain he felt it, the feeling of coming home. For this was the undamaged, uncorrupted Hogwarts of his youth and it was marvelous to see and behold with all his senses. It was a heady feeling, one that he needed some time to adjust to.   
  
Heru knew the moment Hogwarts had notified Severus of his presence, and it was not immediately. To Heru it seemed the old girl wanted him to have his moment just as much as he did. "Thank you lovely," Heru said to Hogwarts while giving a bit of his magic to her. He would always swear that he even felt her answering 'you are welcome' as a velvet hug.  
  
Then Severus was present, having used a gate portkey, and the two greeted each other like the lovers they were. Full of smiles that actually reached his eyes, Heru says, "I have always heard how beautiful Hogwarts is, but to see and feel it, I have no words."  
  
"Yes, it is pretty marvelous and unique, a one of a kind edifice." A nod then a focus on business which leads to both smiling at each other for a second. "Thank you for coming out today, it's one of the few days this summer the school is relatively quiet and empty. The Headmaster does send his apology for not personally being on site, a last minute session of the  International Confederation's Congress was not something he could miss."  
  
"That is quite fine, I'm not disappointed in my lack of meeting the headmaster." Heru then gives Severus a grin. "It let's me walk around without him following my every move."  
  
The slight nod of his head is the only sign that Severus gets the deeper meaning, which of course he does. With but a gesture the two begin heading to the path towards the castle's main entrance.  
  
The walk up is filled with warm conversation, all of it personal and none of it business. What Severus is planning for the new year coming up is one such topic, as is what potions he is working on. When they get to the main door the two are greeted by Minerva McGonagall, who as Deputy Headmistress will be the one granting Heru the level of ward access he needs.  
  
As Heru already knew and met Minerva, the two worked together on spell creation projects containing Transfiguration, the into was quick and less than formal. Which all three were quite happy to do, there was enough formality in their lives.  
  
"What are your plans?" Minerva asks eventually as they get down to business.  
  
"As you know I have been hired to look at the wards and enhance them if possible. This is not a one day job due to the nature of the complex wards of Hogwarts. So for today I'm going to investigate the single primary and four secondary ward nodes. When that is done I'm going to write up a series of rituals which I can perform to add various new capabilities to the Hogwarts defensive, offensive, and utility ward matrix. Casting those rituals will take place over the next week or so."  
  
"Is that why you needed the school cleared of excess personnel?" Minerva asked.  
  
A nod from Heru. "See, I'm working with an ancient ward structure, one which has been heavily added too and modified over the millennia. That's not even taking into consideration that Godric Gryffindor used components of his ancestral manor in the foundations of Hogwarts. So because of that I do not want more beings than strictly necessary within here."  
  
"How could the ward structure have changed?" Minerva asks.  
  
"New features and capabilities tap into already existing ward structures but change them. So a particular ward module, node, or connecting element might be in a random classroom, office, apartment - even a restroom or two."  
  
"I assume," Severus drawls, "that such visits would be due to the many changes which have come upon the thousand plus year old Hogwarts."  
  
"Exactly. A room now used as say a classroom might have been used in times past for another reason, an office or a lounge for example. A common fact is that when pure bloods built bathrooms with indoor plumbing they tapped into and changed many node relays." Heru explained to the two around him.  
  
"Right them," Minerva says with a slight wave, "I have been authorized to let you go where you need to." Which is not a shock to any of those present since Heru had become a full ally to the whole Hogwarts Board, both the light and dark factions. "One of us will escort you around as needed, but this is more as is your first time here than any other reason."  
  
Heru nods at her with a smile. "Of course, I wouldn't think of it any other way." He then claps his hand in glee. "Well then I'm going to start, I have a long day ahead of me."  
  
Severus comments. "I will assist Heru, Minerva as I know you are quite busy with the start of the year tasks."  
  
Minerva nods at that in thanks, but it is Heru she questions. "Do I need to leave or am I able to get my work done in my office?"  
  
"Just understand that you might feel and see changes to the ward structure as the day progresses. Plus, don't do any heavy manipulations of the wards then you should be fine with working in your office." Heru comments.  
  
As there was little to be said after that Minerva nodded at Heru and made way back to her office. She knew she would feel the ward adjustments but hoped that it wouldn't impact her much.  
  
Back in the corridor the two other wizards waited a moment for her to disappear down the hall. Then Heru clapped in glee while saying, "Good. I can now begin doing all that I need to do." He then looks at Severus. "When I am done Hogwarts will be at a level where even I would have trouble taking her down if I wanted to." Which he beems happily at.  
  
"It reminds me of the old adage," Severus says, "of whether a wizard could create a ward so powerful that even he couldn't effect." A pause. "I don't know the answer to that, but it seems you will be trying."  
  
"Oh yes, very much so. Thankfully I don't need to investigate as much as I said I did. From conversations and previous studies I'm pretty sure I know the ward points I need to touch." Heru then breathes in and out. "First step, let us head to the four Founder Stations so I can enhance the secondary wards locations.  
  
The first station visited was the Hufflepuff node located in the center of the Quidditch Pitch, under the image carved into the grass. A bit of magic from Severus, as both a professor and a Head of House, gave the two access to the station. Walking down into the node chamber the dust was quite heavy and the room was clearly not tended to by the school's house elves. Which isn't that much of a shock as most ward chambers are themselves warded against access by anyone not aligned to the structure.  
  
"It is not so much the lack of elves that bother me," Heru says, "but that Hogwarts did not feel she had enough energy to maintain her secondary ward chambers. Well then it is time to fix that me thinks."  
  
He then breathes out, an action full of magic despite the physical element to it. As his magic goes out the chamber becomes filled with the energy it long needed. The dust fades away as does the wear and tear and signs of age. In moments the room appears to be as good as new, with even its aura giving off the newly constructed vibe.  
  
Turning to Severus, Heru says. "Giving these rooms a bit of power boost will give the castle the ability to put its gathered energy elsewhere. Before I leave today I want to show you and Minerva a warding technique that if done monthly by a trusted professor will take less than five minutes and a small amount of energy but will work wonders to the school wards."  
  
Severus nods at that. "I can't speak for Albus but I know that I plan on doing that. I do not want Hogwarts to reach this state again."  
  
With that chamber complete they head over to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor stations. The Ravenclaw one was placed in the center of the school's library while the Gryffindor node was on a flat section of the castle roof.  
  
It was quite apparent upon visiting the two other chambers that the whole  network of secondary stations had clearly been ignored for years, if not centuries. At one point as they worked  Severus said, "I wonder which Headmaster died before the ward procedures could be explained to his successor."  
  
Nodding at that as its very much on point, Heru responds with, "I don't know, but whoever it was its been a while. I only uncovered them when the Hogwarts Board pushed me into studying it for this job." He then looks at Severus, "I'm not afraid to admit that some of the research was brute force magic use."  
  
"Understood. Though I know full well there really wasn't much push into getting you to do it." A tilt of his head. "In fact I do believe I heard from Lucius it was your off the cuff idea in the first place."  
  
Giving Severus an innocent look that he doesn't buy for even a second, Heru replies. "I'm not sure what you mean, Severus, for I took this job for the money."  
  
The only response was a snort from Severus, which showed two things. One, how utter ridiculous he found that statement and two, the relationship of the two wizards to where he felt comfortable making such a sound.  
  
Heru gave a slight chuckle as they began heading down to where the Slytherin ward chamber, which in the middle of a dome chamber whose ceiling was a window to the lake. As they walked down the halls of Hogwarts small changes could already be seen in the growing vibrancy of the school.  
  
Heru stopped suddenly upon entering into a passageway leading to the Slytherin node. "Well, isn't that interesting." He comments.  
  
Severus, noticing him stopping reaches out with his own magic to see if he could detect anything. Which he did, the area was already empowered, but not in the same way the others were. In truth, he would never have known the difference if he hadn't seen what a purified cleansing and enhancement ritual did. This one, though it empowered the wards, did so in a somewhat fouled way.  
  
"Oh yes, quite." Severus says in response. "Though it's what I'm used to, compared to you did in the other areas this is positively tainted."  
  
A smile is directed his way before Heru gets all serious. "Tainted is very much  the word, and it's from one we are both familiar with." A slight look at Severus' arm, where the Dark Mark is placed, though no words are spoken as to it. "He must have found the Slytherin node in his youth."  
  
"It explains the longstanding impossible to get rid of curse on the DADA position, it's hooked into the Hogwarts wards." Severus says matter of factly as the two continue heading down the hall.  
  
They stop at an inlay which has snakes carved along the paneling. "Well that proves how Riddle got into the ward room." Heru says in English before speaking in Parseltongue to the snakes,  #Open up#. Which, to neither's shock, caused the snakes on the panneling to awaken and stick out their tongue. The door soon opened onto a staircase which served as a second entrance to the ward chamber.  
  
As the two walked into the actual chamber Severus comments, "It seems illogical for a Founder to design Hogwarts with a second secret entrance to an already secret room."  
  
"I agree. It makes me wonder if the rumor I read of it being his son rather than him might be true." Heru responds.  
  
After thinking about it Severus says. "That makes a lot more sense. From what I know the Founders could apparate within the grounds of Hogwarts, a trait not even their heirs could share. If that is true then side passages for secret fast travel would be necessary."  
  
Heru nods in agreement at that, it makes quite a lot of sense, and even more he knows it to be true. "I look forward to us investigating that later on, right now though, it's time to clean the taint from this node."  
  
Looking about the room Heru can tell that it's been operating over the last half a century by the energy put into it by Tom Riddle. "Right, so this is amusing. The structure is so old that even with its lack of energy there are certain patterns it refused to bend towards." He then gestures to a particular sequence of runic symbols. "At here he tried to cause harm to those not worthy, but all he could get the castle to do was make the great staircase a bit more random and thus dangerous."  
  
"Interesting. So can you see how he did the Curse?" Severus asks.  
  
"Oh, very much so. It's pretty ingenious too. It seems there should anot accepted ward structure that limits professors to particular terms of service. It's been gone -" Heru squints, "- a few centuries now. He turned it on and directed it to apply to any new DADA professors after the activation point."  
  
"Is that why the Curse only seemed to activate after Professor Greeves retired after thirty-six years of teaching." Severus asked, intensely curious.  
  
"Yes." Heru then looks at Severus. "It fits into Riddle's timeline as well. "When he was turned away from teaching the second time, this time by Dumbledore he must have found a moment go be alone and slipped back here. He activated the ward structure, hoping it would effect the new professor. What he didn't know was Dumbledore already hired Greeves, the magical contract signed and everything. The new ward could not target him."  
  
Severus nods but then raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "You can tell all this from the ward structure?"  
  
Heru laughs but gets serious right after. "No. The who, when, and how is from my study of the wards. The timeline is my study of the man since my nephew came into my care. I am quite thorough in knowing the facts of my enemies, of which there are few even equal to Riddle."  
  
"Which he doesn't even know you are." A slight shake of his head. "Please remind me of this fact if I ever seem to be going down that path." Severus says with only a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Will do." A full grin. Then his face goes all focused. "Okay, so what I'm going to do is first remove everything he did then clean his energy, and finally refill it light we did receive others. You will be doing the refilling, as I will be using a lot of energy for the first two parts."  
  
With that Heru takes out his wand for he needs fine control of his magic for this. He then reaches into the wards of Hogwarts, as he had three times before. This time he feels a part of the dark pattern in the wards try and fight him. He laughs at it as his magic reaches into the wards and basically grabs the tainted part.  
  
To the amusement of Severus it seemed that the rest of Hogwarts wanted him to see the 'battle'. For as soon as he felt Heru interfacing with the wards he could see the ghostly manifestation of the Dark Lords magic. It looked like a twenty something year old man, not the fully masculine Dark Lord he had known in his service.  
  
As he watched he couldn't help but laugh, which was rare for him, but it felt nevessary. This wasn't a fight it was a massacre, Severus knew there was no way for the weakened magic to fight against the full on power that Heru could bring to bear. 'Well,' Severus thought to himself, 'I'm pretty sure I could defeat it as well.' Though he knew it wouldn't be with as much finesse as Heru seemed to do it with.  
  
Like now, when it seemed that Heru was toying with the magic. Though it was amusing he knew he couldn't just let Heru go on forever, they had other tasks to get to. Like empowering the actual foundation core of the whole Hogwarts. So he said, with a tiny bit of sadness in his tone for interrupting Heru, "Right, stop toying with the magic, we have other tasks we need to do."  
  
Giving Severus a nod, Heru laughs both out loud and with his magic, for there is no true risk here. After dodging a tiny bit he reaches out with his magic in the form of a giant ethereal arm and grabs Riddle. He then says in a firm magic backed tone, "You have no place here at Hogwarts so be gone!" He then tightly squeezes the dark magic till it explodes into a thousand thousand sparks of illusionary flame.  
  
Which then dissipates. Taking with it the feeling of oppression and corruption which had long saturated both the room and the wards. With the source of the dark magic gone everything that it empowered also began unraveling. From the near invisible such as the darkening of the jokes of Peeves to the thought normal chaos of the stairs and all the way up to the Curse of the DADA position.  
  
Taking a deep breath Heru turns to Severus. "Well that was interesting, not exactly what I expected but it makes a lot of sense." A pause. "Now then, let's me just replenish these wards and then we can continue onward." So said he takes a deep breath and basically breathes new magic into this section of wards. The most visible effect is the brightening of the lights, as the gloomy atmosphere the dark enjoys was pushed away.  
  
"Well then, I do think we have done pretty good so far." Heru says to Severus as the two head out of the once again completely good to go ward chamber. "Two hours and all four secondary ward chambers were fully cleansed and re-energized."  
  
"Plus you removed the touch of the Dark Lord from Hogwarts. So what now."  
  
"Lunch. We need to buuld up our energy reserves before we touch the core stone." Heru then looks at Severus and says in a completely dead pan tone. "But first there is a particular hallway I need to walk past three times in order to get into a special chamber which is housing an item I cannot talk to you about yet."  
  
Severus actually grins at at. "Would it make you feel better if I go 'oh look, something over there,' and turn away while you are getting said item."  
  
"It might, yes." Heru grins back at his lover. Then the smile goes away. "I would tell you Severus but the safety of my nephew is my topmost priority on this."  
  
"I understand. It's fine Heru." A shrug, well a slight movement of shoulders. "I expect to learn all about it in the future but I understand the restrictions I'm under."  
  
"Okay then. Just know I do think for good reasons, but I don't enjoy it."  
  
Severus smiles at him, a full smile only rarely seen. "I appreciate that Heru, and it makes the difference. I know you have plans and are manipulating situations for it, but it's for individual people and not the greater good." A pause as a look comes to his face, as he thinks of something. "Actually, I will go and find Minerva and have her join us for lunch. The time we are separated can be used by you to get your item. Meet us at the main gates since even the house elves are not in the castle right now."  
  
"That sounds brilliant. Okay so give me around twenty minutes so I can be at the front first. I know the path I need to take so that is plenty of time." Heru then reaches over and gives Severus a kiss, which is fully accepted and just as equally deepened by the other wizard. They grin at each other just as Severus takes off.  
  
Now alone Heru doesn't even have to pretend to even the little level he has with Severus. So a quick turn right, then through a door hidden by a curtain, and down a hallway used only rarely and he is in a corridor that houses the Room of Requirement. Moving past it three times the door opens and he finds himself in a mostly empty room. Empty that is except for a single special object sitting serenely upon a pedestal.  
  
That object being the Ravenclaw Diadem which just so happens to be one of the Horocrux's of Voldemort.  
  
Reaching into his robes he pulled out the shrunken jade box he prepared for just this moment. With a wide grin of delight as a plan comes to fruition he uses magic to collect the Diadem and place it within. Snapping it shut he then wards it so it can only be opened by him or Ragnok of Gringotts. Looking around in satisfaction he heads out of the room and into the wide hallways of Hogwarts.  
  
One again using his knowledge of the school he takes a number of twisting turns till he finds himself in front of the building. Leisurely walking a little way from the castle he heads to a bench and sits down. Sending out his magic Heru makes sure he is alone and that he is not being monitored.  
  
When fully secured he calls out. "Dobby."  
  
A second later the house elf pops into his presence. "Did Master Heru call for his Dobby."  
  
"Yes Dobby I did." Handing the warded jade box to him. "Please take this to Gringotts, care of Ragnok. Say it's another of the items he will understand and accept it from you."  
  
"Of course Dobby will do as Master Heru requires, but Dobby can feel the dark magic within."  
  
"Incredible dark magic Dobby." A ping on his senses, they are on their way. "Please take it now. Thank you Dobby." Dobby nods, gives a slight smile and then pops away.  
  
Heru sits back on the bench, soaking in the magic of the sun's rays after a busy morning of ward enhancing. It is in that position he is found a few minutes later by the Professors. Four of them, for it seems over the curse of their ritual cleaning Minerva and Severus were joined by Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout.  
  
"Resting Heru," quips Filius the Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw to Heru, "is that what we are paying you to do."  
  
"Of course not, I would never do that," Heru says fully deadpan, "I'm simply meditating on the nature of the wards and my eyes are closed to block the physical for the magical." As the four professors look at each other unsure if he is being serious he smiles. "No not really, but it sounds good doesn't it." He then jumps up from the bench. "So, let's head to lunch, some food is necessary after cleansing four ward stones."  
  
Heading over to the Three Broomstick the five spend the next hour having lunch at Hogwarts expense. The conversation flowed smoothly and comfortably over the whole of its duration. Though in some ways this was the first time two of the professors had physically met Heru all of them had corresponded heavily for multiple years.  
  
As the lunch ended and the five headed back to Hogwarts Heru took a moment in the lull of conversation to get in some business. "So since you are all here you might as well join me for the enhancement of the primary foundation core of Hogwarts. Having the Deputy Headmistress and the four Heads of Houses will benefit Hogwarts quite a bit."  
  
At everyone's nod of acceptance of that they headed into the school. Once inside it was Pomona who spoke. "So where is the central foundation core chamber for Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well in the most obvious of places of course," Heru stated as they walked into the school, "the Great Hall itself. It's the central heart of the school and a place that can be said to have held every person even remotely connected to the school."  
  
"How did you learn this," Minerva asks.  
  
"Research, lots and lots of research. I was able to get every Great House on the Hogwarts Board to go over their familial records. Black records were extremely helpful as they were around at the time." Heru explains happily.   
  
Filius speaks up, "I bet your own House records came in use as well."  
  
"Oh very much so. My family lines did much to preserve everything they could." A pause as they fully enter the Great Hall. "Right then, it's time we got to work in the core chamber."  
  
"I assume you know the actual enteance?" Severus drawls.  
  
"Hmm," Heru says as he walks around the hall, "lets see. So that carving on the window shows the castle itself, and thus is the Gryffindor node. While that tapestry depicting a field serves as the Hufflepuff node. In the corner over there is a statue of a wizard holding a book, that's the Ravenclaw node. Oh, that painting containing the wizarding symbols, animals, and mottos is the Slytherin node."  
  
"That doesn't tell us how to get to the ward chamber, just that all nodes link here." Minerva comments.  
  
"Actually, it's extremely important information about the design of the ward structure. As for access well the key is the podium of the high table." So saying that Heru channels the appropriate amount of magic with the proper code into the base of the podium. Not long after a rumbling begins to be heard as the high table begins shifting in shape and location till it forms into a wide spiral stairwell.  
  
"Right then. That's how we get into the central power core." Heru says as he walks to the start of the stairs and stops on a landing. He waits for the other four to join him before saying, "Down." Upon which the stairs start moving downward on their own accord, just like the passage to the Headmaster's Office. The journey takes a few minutes and seems to not entirely obey the laws of geography. Which isn't entirely surprising tto the five learned men and women rriding the platform at the time.  
  
Eventually it stops and they arrive at the destination. A quick glance around shows a spherical chamber with a balcony ringing it's edge and going into the middle in a plus pattern. Looking down at the floor one sees the Great Hall, including the High Table which  had reformed back to its natural state. Looking up at the ceiling presents a birds eye view of the castle, which is moving about as if they were flying around the lands, buildings, and towers. It was picturesque and amazing, a clear command point for full on ward monitoring.  
  
It would have been perfect if it wasn't for all the signs of disuse and decay. The magic was flowing heavily within, as all five felt clearly, which was the only reason why it wasn't even in a worse state.  
  
"Hogwarts has been operating on a magical budget a fraction of what it should and could be. Yet despite that it still remained one of the most enriching locations in Britain, if not the world." Heru says while looking at the four others. "Imagine what it will be like when it's first fully and completely restored and then second enhanced by the additions of ward structures I have yet to put anywhere but my own home."  
  
"There are no words Heru," Severus says slow and meaningfully, "to describe what that will do and mean for so many people."  
  
"Exactly." A clap of focus. "Right then, let us begin. This operation will be multifaceted and will include some blood magic." Seeing their looks Heru explained. "The ward foundations are thousands of years old, the blood magic is as pure and noble as you will ever see. It won't be much just three or so drops from a ritual knife."  
  
Getting back on track Heru says. "So the ward structure of Hogwarts is a networked one. A primary, four secondary, and countless minor tertiary nodes. All of them serve multiple functions, including as an absorption point of magic, a distribution point, and a focal point for effects. It all loops around, both in communication and feeding the whole complex pattern with all the necessary magic. In summation it is as near a perfect wars structure as it could be."  
  
"Especially as it maintained itself on ambient energy and not focused imbuing." Filius says to Heru.  
  
"Yes, exactly. But that will end today, for multiple reasons. The primary being we all will be charging the ward stones with so much magic I'm hoping she asks us to stop as she is full." Heru says while getting a feeling from Hogwarts of a hug.  
  
"She?," Pomona asks a bit confused.  
  
It's Minerva who answers, beating Heru time it. "Yes, she. Haven't you felt it, Hogwarts is alive. Thousands of years of operation and many times that of people doing magic within it, she is alive."  
  
A nod from Heru. "She is. Not in the way we are, but she is in fact a sentient magical entity. She is Hogwarts and she is like a grandmother, mother, aunt, sister, and friend to all of us. And we must take care of her, as she has taken care of us." He doesn't see the sideways look from Severus, as certain facts begin circling in his mind.  
  
"So, what do you want us to do. Find the ward of our House and donate power?" Filius asks.  
  
"No, not in this case. I'm actually going to have each of us give both blood and magic to each ward stone. I think unity will serve as well rather than the traditional House structure." Is Heru's response.  
  
"What about you, what aspect do you represent." Is said by Minerva.  
  
"I'm both the unifer and the representative of the Hogwarts School Board of Governors. It's a point which will do much to enhance our workings." Heru responds with.  
  
"Too bad Albus isn't here. His presence would be helpful." Pomona says. "Too bad we can't wait, but I know we can't, I can feel it."  
  
Deep nod from Heru. "To leave now would be sacrilege even though I know the wards have a few decades of full life before the true weakening comes upon her. Anyway,-" a clap, "- let us begin. The order is how Severus and I did the secondary nodes - Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, then we go to the central core stone."  
  
At that point the group headed to the Hufflepuff ward stone. Once there they each used their ritual athame to make a small cut in order to spill three drops of blood. Soon after they each felt a pull on their magics, though one that seemed more of a set up to the actual drain rather than the drain itself.  
  
"Well," Severus comments when all five had donated blood to Hufflepuff, "it seems Hogwarts wants all four secondary nodes aligned before she begins absorbing the magic we grant her."  
  
"It is a logical charm pattern," Filius says, "Hogwarts would gain five times as much contact with whomever is feeding her energy. It also means no single secondary node is more important than any other, as it's the whole which controls the magic."  
  
As this was being said they moved around the large chamber repeating the actions. As they were providing a gift of magic the wound made by the athame always healed itself perfectly, no scars would come from these honored acts of magic. Upon connecting to the Slytherin node the group made there way to the central ward stone. It was the largest node of them all, some fifteen feet tall and formed out of a block of materialized magic.   
  
Filius gasps in shock, for as a Master of Charms he was aware of the essetial nature of this material. "This explains so much."  
  
Nodding at him Heru comments. "Yes it does." Then he turns to the others and explains. "The core stone of Hogwarts is a calcified and expanded Genesis Seed, which is why the building blocks of the region is under the absolute command of the wards. Instead of the Genesis Stone creating it's own realm it embedded itself in this one, its an extremely rare act of magic. Even among the Great Houses maybe less than half a dozen exist similarly, none of which are as potent as this one."  
  
"So that is why Hogwarts can ban apparition to a level which cannot be resisted. The very rules of magic banned it within it's scope." Severus says thinking about the ramifications.  
  
"Yes, exactly. In a normal ward structure a person like the Headmaster or the Dark Lord -,"  
  
Filius interrups by saying, "or yourself."  
  
Heru ignores him, "- could basically overwhelm them by sheer power. Not here. If the wards say no apparition then no apparition."  
  
"There were rumors that the Founders could apparate within, a gift not even shared with their children. How could that be so if Headmaster's have access to this chamber." Pomona asks.  
  
It's Minerva who comments. "Because no one but the Founders themselves have access to the most fundamental ward structure." At the look given to her she gives a tight smile. "I never knew of this chamber but I have interacted with some of the school's ward structure. There are certain elements that can be changed while other features were completely locked out."  
  
"Well the wards do gain energy when they are remotely accessed so such actions have probably been working to extend their lifespan." Heru says in response. "Well let is begin the actual enhancement of the nergy core wards. So what I want is all of us to stand around the core. At my order use the athame and put seven drops of blood on the stone. Once that happens you are basically going to be going for a ride as I interface with the wards."  
  
"What actually will you be doing," Minerva asks.  
  
While at the same time Filius comments, "And is there anything we can do to make your work easier."   
  
"Interfacing with the wards and basically analyzing them. In fact to assist me in that I will be utilizing a Goblin made recorder which will write down the runic symbols and arithmancy patterns so I can analyze them in my office."   
  
Severus comments. "Will that record show just the structures you can change or all of them?"  
  
"All of them, even those which only the Founders are able to touch." Heru then smiles. "It serves as a good lesson on what Hogwarts is capable of even if said abilities are untouchable."   
  
With that Heru reaches into his robe and pulls out one of his personal bags. Within it he takes out the stand that the scrolls of paper will rest on while the power quill writes to it. Linking to the ensemble of items he then begins to get everyone into the proper positions.   
  
"Okay then," Heru says when everything is in the proper place, "let us begin. Depending on your personality you may find yourself pulled into the ward structure. That said, you might not, its hard to tell."   
  
With that Heru has them prepare and then the five start the ritual. Each make a single ritual cut with their athame and then place seven drops of blood onto the wards. Well, four of them do, Heru places nine drops of blood - and he does it in a way that only Severus sees. The result being a single eyebrow raise being his acknowledgment of the act.   
  
Heru made heavy use of all the experience he had with the Hogwarts ward structure. An experience he wouldn't want to repeat, as it was based on having to rebuild it from near scratch after multiple years of intensive magical warfare. By the time that Voldemort was destroyed for good Hogwarts had been forced to shrink its domain to the smallest amount of structure. An act designed rather than seeing it all fail.   
  
In the aftermath Heru was part of a special elite team who delved deeply into the ward structure, in order to rebuild it. It was not just painful it was also heartbreaking to see how much damage had been done to the structure. In the end they had succeeded, Hogwarts was rebuilt and enhanced but at grave cost. For the vast sentience which had underlain the superstructure had been hurt in so many ways that it had to be sacrified. While it would in time heal itself, it would take many generations before it returned to what it had been. The loss of the great sentience was a fact that only a few wizards and witches truly knew. This included not just Heru, but also Neville and Luna who took it upon themselves to be a guardian and teacher for the new entity.   
  
This time Heru planned on doing it different, doing it better. While he would enhance the ward structure in all the best ways he would make sure Hogwarts herself would never have to go through that sacrifice. In fact, from the very moment Heru had come into this new world he had put Hogwarts on the same list that included Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Severus. People who he would do all he could to make their lives better.   
  
Hence the nine drops of blood rather than seven, he wanted to make sure the ward structure knew who he was, what he was capable of. The moment the blood touched the stone he poured his magic into the connection - flowing downward into the vast structure that was at the core of the wards of Hogwarts.   
  
A second later he found his consciousness standing upon a platform in an artifical world. This was a world where the patterns of the rules and powers of the wards were represented by image rather than code. It was within this non-space that he could do what he needed to do in order to make it so even in the case of an alpha omega war Hogwarts would not just survive, it would prosper even if other places couldn't.   
  
A second later there was a buzz on the platform which slowly shifted till it was a number geometric shapes stacked ontop of each other.   
  
"Hello Hogwarts," Heru says without shock, "I am happy to see you again under better circumstances."   
  
The voice of Hogwarts could not be said to truly be a voice for such a quality would have been limiting. This was for the same reason that the personification of Hogwarts was not a humanoid body, the nature of the sentience could not be constrained by humanity. That said, to Heru's magic it was relatable in such a way as to be considered speaking. "Welcome Harry Potter," the voice said with a feeling of warmth, "I enjoy your presence within my wards."   
  
"I enjoy being here as well Hogwarts," Heru projects his sincerity, "especially seeing you in your more pristine state."   
  
"You might not have known this Heru," with the name being said with a laugh at the disception, Hogwarts is over a thousand years old and so fully understands that emotion. "But the standing circle you used to come to this world is partially linked to me, I took some magic from the transference."   
  
Heru nods at that. "Well, I'm glad that I was able to help with that, even unintentionally." A pause. "How much of what your counterpart experienced do you know?"   
  
"Some. I know of the horrors of the war and the devastation that followed. My connection stops with the sacrifice, though there is awareness that another version exists. In time she will grow to become me again."   
  
Heru's voice booms with power as he says, "So you understand that what I am going to be doing is to make sure that no one has to make such a decision again. For as long as magicals exist there shall be Hogwarts."   
  
In response the image of Hogwarts fades out, but the voice remains. "The knowledge of the Founding Rites give you unrestricted access to the wards of Hogwarts. So do with them as you will."   
  
Taking it as the cue he knew it to be Heru let himself go fully into the wards. Instead of having a form in that ethereal place he instead pushed forth his magic into the aura of Hogwarts. As his power spread out he gained a greater and greater understanding of the nuances of the Hogwarts ward tapestry.   
  
His first act was to cleanse the wards of the various foul magics which littered the wards of Hogwarts. Some of which went all the way back to the Founders, or to put it more aptly the son of Slytherin. It was in fact him, as Heru knew, who built the Chamber of Secrets and begin the crusade against muggleborns and not the founder himself. But even more, it was through him that all later darkness was allowed to fester within the ward structure of Hogwarts. By cleansing both that original and all later taint Heru was able to free up the magic and attention that Hogwarts had dedicated to curtailing the dark activity happening within its environment.  
  
After dealing with the corruption Heru then moved towards the weak points in the Hogwarts ward structure. These sites had become the way they were either through benign neglect or general wear and tear. Now on a day to day basis these issues weren't end of the world, but in a concentrated battle situation they could serve as points of assault. They were also annoying, as in a weakness in the weather web or a sanitation system which overflowed. To correct these issues Heru manipulated magic to shift around the runic pattern strings in the wards.   
  
This is the point where Heru then linked into the wards so that the whole of the ward structure could be written down for his analysis. He already knew what he would find but he wanted an actual list to go over as the situation this Hogwarts had to deal with was different than what he was used to. It was that analysis which would let him set up the schedule for the next few weeks of particular ward work. For he knew, no matter how successful this single day was, that it was just the beginning and that there would be many days of actual ritual work to come. Especially since the creation of new capabilities each take there own ritual, with the resulting need of time and resources and power.   
  
After a timeless moment of being within the ward structure of Hogwarts he slowly began pulling himself out. As he was leaving himself he was also reaching for and extracting the others from where they were exploring the ward structure. They didn't have any more influence or control than they did before, but it did give them a unique viewpoint of how Hogwarts operated on a deep magical level. Heru knew that he and Severus were in for some interesting conversations, and he looked forward to them.  
  
Coming back into the actual world he finally felt the drain on his magic, which was a big one. 'Oh,' Heru thought, 'I'm going to feel this one for the next few days.' As he looked around he could see the four others coming around.   
  
When they were fully back and the pull on their magic ended he said, "No matter how long it felt it was only a half an hour, that is the power of the deep realm of the ward structure of Hogwarts. Now, I recommend you heading to your residences for you will find yourself magically tired."   
  
The others nod, while it is Filius who says, "As this is magic exhaustion I do not suggest personal apparition, rather use either the floo or a portkey for long distance travel."   
  
Minerva turns to the group to check that everyone is okay, and when she can see that it is she then says to Heru. "So, is there anything else we need to do today or is the ward examination finished for now."   
  
As Heru starts speaking he heads over to the tapestry and after glancing at it takes it and rolls it up for his later examination. "Finished. In fact more was accomplished today than was expected. We can head out of this chamber." So said the group start walking out, though they continue to talk.   
  
"So who has access to this room," Pomona asks.   
  
"The Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, and the Heads of Houses as a matter of course. Access isn't as simple on a day to day level as I made it seem today for the record." Heru explains. "I not only participated in certain rituals before coming here today but the fact I visited and activated each secondary ward chamber made it easier. No matter how it looked, simply waving the wand will not just activate the chamber."   
  
"Especially," says Minerva, "That most of what we need to do on a day to day basis can be done by simple meditation rather than being in the ward chambers themselves."   
  
"Exactly," Heru says as they head down the automatic lift stairs. "Especially if we bring back a ritual thanks to Hogwarts. A tiny bit of magic at breakfast and dinner by each student and staff each day will do wonders to make sure this problem never happens again."  
  
Severus comments. "A small five minute ritual each season in the secondary ward chambers could also boost the available magic without any loss to the participants. This magic will aid Hogwarts in her ambient tasks."   
  
"Right then," Heru says trying to hold back a yawn, "I am going to head out. I will be going over all the findings and then coming up with a plan of what changes and additions we want to make to the ward structure. Once I do we can set up a meeting to discuss the schedule for the performance of said rituals." At everyone's nod he continues, "Good. This has been a rewarding experience and I appreciate the trust you have put into me." The yawn comes despite him trying to hold it back, "Well then, I will head to the gates so I can portkey home."   
  
Severus says, "I will walk with you."   
  
Which leads Heru saying goodbye to the rest as they begin heading towards the gateway point. Initially they are quiet just taking in the atmosphere of a Hogwarts that seems even more well kept than it was earlier that day.   
  
Eventually Severus speaks up. "So, did everything go as you expected it to."   
  
"Oh yes, the day was a complete success, on numerous factors. Now I am going to go home and go to bed." A slight pause as he gazes at Severus. "Is it to early for me to ask you to come join me at Haven. No work just a relaxing evening."   
  
Severus gives him a pleased grin. "No, its not too soon, and I would love to. Let me send out a patronus to tell them not to expect me back, and we can go." So said and so done, for not that long after the two portkeyed to Haven Tree. Where they would spend the rest of the day resting and relaxing since Harry was with Sirius and Remus.   
  
Back at Hogwarts the three others had went down to the kitchen to gather up some snacks. Right after the Patronus arrived Filius laughed outright. "I win Minerva, I told you he would go with Heru."   
  
Minerva just gives him a look, before she gives a smile. "So you did. Well, its honestly pretty sweet."   
  
~~~


	31. Luncheon at Malfoy Manor

**Luncheon at Malfoy Manor**  
\--------------------------  
    Date: 6 Years Post-Arrival  
  
While sitting around a table in the gardens of Malfoy Manor Heru couldn't help but think how things changed. When he first arrived he was both an unknown and an outsider, but over the years he had built up his reputation till he reached this point - he was sitting with some of the most elite families among Wizarding Britain.   
  
He was brought back into the moment when he was asked by Arthur Weasley, "So, Heru, what are your thoughts on the last sequence of laws related to the introduction of muggleborns into our world.   
  
Even a few years ago the Weasleys wouldn't even have been invited to such a party, no matter how pure his blood was, due to choices made about two generations ago. That change was pretty much entirely cause of Heru, who became a friend of Arthur in the aftermath of the Pettigrew affair.   
  
"I support it, heavily. I firmly believe that once a child manifests magic we should introduce them to our world."  
  
"But what about the muggle parents." Frank states.   
  
"We should probably have some system to educate the parents on our culture, even though they will not, cannot, be part of it. But out attempts should be on the magic children, they are our future." A pause. "For we all know that our children might come home one day telling us their child is dating a muggleborn witch or wizard. But really its the children that I care more about, for they are fully one of us due to their magic."   
  
"You know, we could always have it be Molly who is part of the welcoming committee," Lucius says matter of factly, "for she is both fully one of us and also quite approachable." Which clearly shows how far Lucius has gone in accepting the Weasley's, for that statement would not have been made even a few short years ago.   
  
Sirius then says, "It wasn't even that difficult to set the notification system up. Just a little fine tuning of the detection system we had in place and we suddenly found ourselves with a much more comprehensive system. Within the same day we were suddenly being pinged of many more children with magic in muggle areas then were were before."   
  
Before anyone could say anything else young Draco comes running into the garden followed by some of the other children. Knowing something was wrong by the looks on their face, and not seeing Harry anywhere, caused Heru to stand up. "Lucius secure the wards," he orders, no hesitation, nor was it a request.   
  
Not even a second later the group can hear Lucius casting and channeling magic, securing and fortifying the wards. The benefit wasn't truly to stop people from going in and out, though it did do that, but rather to have a snapshot of the aura around the time - since the magic was a bit retroactive.   
  
"Draco what happened?" Heru says while moving to him and getting on one knee to look him in the eye.   
  
Draco stares up at Heru, a bit shocked. "We were all hanging out by the east garden fountain playing games when the Walkers came by. We didn't think anything of it as they talked to Harry. Then Mr Walker grabbed him and the two portkeyed out. I then ran here."   
  
Frank comments, "I wonder if it was the real Walkers, I know Marcus and Helene and they would not do this."  
  
"Be that as it may," Heru says, "Draco may I have permission to scan your mind, I can use it to trace the magic they might have used." Draco looks at his Father for permission, who gives a stiff nod, so he nods back. "It won't hurt, I promise, and I won't be reading your mind - just following the magic. Okay,...ready. Good."   
  
Once the warning is given and the action approved Heru enters into Draco's mind. Unlike the mind reading of legimancy this form of magic followed and interpreted the residue pattern that magic leaves. It didn't read Draco's thoughts as it wasn't his magic he cared about, but rather magic right next to him.   
  
Pulling back out with a satisfied nod he began rapidly walking towards the site where Harry was taken. He was quickly followed by the adult members who trusted Heru to know what was going on. As soon as he got there he reached out towards the local aura so he could get a feel for the magics involved. Realizing that it was guarded by the locked manor wards he said, "Lucius, access," and then felt his magic being allowed in. With that permission - and the aid of the wards themselves - he reached into the magic in order to read the signature, and to begin a trace. 'Got it,' he thought.   
  
"Right." Heru rapidly said. "Lucius, see what effects the Walkers did to allow them to come and go. Frank, take a team and visit the Walker's residence - you are sure they aren't them, which makes me wonder what happened. Sirius, Remus, Severus, stay close to me, I'm going to apparate us all to the site. Sirius get your healer's kit out, Severus your potions, Remus, wand out to battle we go."   
  
When everybody seemed to be following his directions he took his deep breath and gathered his magic. One hand on his wand and the other hand out to channel the universe. Then he grabbed the trace tightly, forced magic through it, linked with Sirius, Remus, and Severus and apparated.   
  
The transit was unlike the three had ever experienced before, though Heru couldn't say the same of course. It wasn't just that it was a modified form of side-along apparation but the fact that the magic that made it possible used a pattern from someone else. The travel was like flowing through a turbulent chaotic storm, protected only through the power of their will and the strength of Heru.   
  
It only took a moment, though it felt like a lifetime, before they appeared in a room, which was clearly not the Walker's estate. It was a dark and smelly room hewn out of pure rock through magic, and it was clear that it had been occupied for years.   
  
"Safe room," Severus mutters upon arrival. "The Dark Lord created some of these when during his early period, none of us new them all."   
  
Heru nods at that, good information to have. "Right," he then says, "they probably wanted Harry for a ritual, and given our rapid response I doubt they began yet." A pause. "Okay then, stay behind me, at least until we get into a big room then fan out. Let us try and take them alive, if possible, though I am not wedded to the idea."   
  
Then he gestures for read, they all confirm, and he begins moving forward. If they thought the initial room was bad the rest of the hallway is even worse, the magic which formed it having not been as strong. They do not see a soul, nor hear anyone, and the rooms they looked past and secured had only a few pieces of equipment.   
  
That is till they reached a set of double doors at the end of one passageway. "Great Hall," Severus mutters which leads to a nod from the rest.   
  
Heru uses that knowledge to send his magic out, though he finds himself hitting a mystical boundary blocking it. "Magic block, I can blast through but they would know what I am up to. Severus, see if your Dark Mark resonates enough to let you scan without giving us away."   
  
Severus nods without missing a beat and throws out his magic, just like Heru did. Unlike him, Severus also added just enough aspect of the dark mark, coloring his aura a bit. When it hit the magic wall it felt like going through sludge, rather than pure solid. The magic went through without detection, granting him a feel of the room. "I'm in," he says, "great hall as I said, but they pushed the tables to the side and established a temporary altar. Six of them, plus Harry, all have the Dark Mark."   
  
Heru looks around the others to see if any thoughts besides busting down the walls come to them. It's Remus that says, "Could you use the aura of the Dark Mark on Severus to apparate the two of you in while Sirius and I fight from the door. Two assaults should give us a better strength than all of us through the door."   
  
In response Heru reaches out to Severus, who nods as he sees Heru's hand going to the mark. The hand touches the mark and power goes through it as Heru works to see what he can and cannot do. "Yes," he says, "I can interface with it, slightly painful Severus, but it will bring us into the room without their detection till we appear in the midst."   
  
Sirius says, "Right, once we are in I'm heading to Harry while the rest of you fight them. I can see how injured or what state he is in better than most of you."   
  
"Good call. Okay everyone, once we are in wands blazing, lets get back Harry." Heru says firmly with power reverberating in his voice. "Sirius, Remus the moment we disappear enter the room, do not hesitate. Right." Nods all around. "Good."   
  
Heru then wraps his magic around Severus, not actual physical contact occurring. When magic was gathered to the level he wanted it to be he created a shield and then apparated, taking Severus with him.   
  
As soon as they were gone Sirius and Remus used magic to open the door and ran into the room. They began casting blasting magics as soon as they were even half way in the room, which did cause the nearby Death Eaters some surprise, though it was short lived. Their knowledge of the room and their preparation that something was going to happen at some point enabled them to regroup far faster than normal.   
  
Just as the Death Eaters had begun figuring out the logic of Sirius and Remus the other two returned. Interestingly they didn't appear next to each other, an action which is why it took a bit more time for Heru and Severus to return.   
  
In an act of trust and faith in him, Severus appeared right next to Harry. Upon becoming fully present he reached over to the clearly spell-drugged Harry to clear his system of dark magic. It took but a glance, a scan, and a spell and Harry was shaking his head and looking around in growing awareness. The panic, which had begun to set in, faded when he saw it was Severus in front of him and Sirius and Remus to one side.   
  
Heru, well, when he appeared he did it as a whirlwind of force and magic - for he didn't just apparate and then battle, no he was using apparation as a method of battle. That is what Harry saw, and that is why Harry stopped panicking - Heru was not holding back.   
  
Though neither was anyone else.  
  
Spell, dodge, spell, shield, spell, dodge, shield, spell, dodge. Patterns and yet not, for as soon as anyone thought to figure out it changed. Light and grey and even dark spells flowed from wands and mouths and auras without pause.   
  
Following Heru's orders his side restrained themselves slightly, though the same could not be said by those on the dark - their use of the Killing Curse was nearly nonstop. Of course what they had not expected was a wizard who could ignore it as if the spell meant nothing, which is exactly what Heru did. He never bothered to dodge or shield against them, he not only ignored those castings he put his body in the way.   
  
Needless to say this even freaked out the battle hardened Death Eaters - who was this man who could ignore the Killing Curse with neither shield or spell. This was a common thought that Heru was more than willing to use to his advantage during battle.   
  
Eventually what had been a balanced tug of war started changing as the forces lead by Heru began showing the greater power they had in their possession. Soon, one by one, the forces of the Death Eaters began attempting to pull back, which was only half successful for moments later they began dropping. In the end one the Death Eaters - a women named Evina - seeing where things were headed and that her support was gone stopped long enough to gather her magic and apparate out.   
  
Breathing heavy the winners took a look at each other. "Well, that was interesting." Sirius says in his joking tone. Though as he said that he headed directly for a Harry who was being scanned by Severus deeper than he did before. "How's he looking Snape," Sirius asks.   
  
"Fine. Magically speaking that is." He smiles down at Harry. "A little bruised from when they grabbed him but they did not manage to start the ritual yet so there was no lasting effect."   
  
While nodding at Snape, Sirius says to Harry. "So how you feeling pup."  
  
"I knew you would come, all of you. I told them my Uncles would come and they would pay." A pause. "Uncle -", and everyone can tell he means Heru, who by this point had finished his magic scan of the room and walked powerfully over to Harry, "-I want to go."   
  
"Of course Harry." Heru says smiling as he reaches for Harry and picks him up in a carrying hug. "Let's head home."  
  
"No, I'm okay. I want to go back to the party. Mr Malfoy promised us all that we could fly around the pitch, I want to do that."   
  
Heru looks at Harry, and to the other adults it can be seen he is scanning him with an intense amount of magic. Then, abruptly, he smiles and nods. "If you're sure?" And upon getting a firm though a tiny bit shaky nod. "Sure, we will go back to the party."   
  
He then looks at the group. "Severus, Remus please scan and cleanse this place. You may use fire if you wish. Then come back to the Manor, we will be there." A firm nod from both as they get out their wands to begin the casting. "Sirius, Harry, let's go."  
  
The three wizards then pop away, back to the Malfoy Manor and the party which Harry wanted to continue.   
  
Staring at the space that Heru had just occupied Severus coughs. "It wasn't just me that saw Heru completely ignore the Killing Curse, right?"   
  
Remus shakes his head. "No, it was not just you." Pause. "With Sirius," a look from Severus, "and you there as well of course, I think we should ask him later tonight at Haven Tree. After Harry goes to bed."   
  
A firm nod from Severus at that. "I wouldn't miss it. Now, before we have to be here any longer than necessary, let us begin learning and destroying this place."   
  
The only answer Remus gives to that is his wanding going up and spells being cast to understand this place. Which, as far as Severus was concerned, was the only answer needed.   
  
While all this was happening Heru, and his two passengers, once again reappeared at Malfoy Manor. Unlike where they left their appearance was in the gateway chamber, the only site that Heru was welcomed to appear at by the wards - which were still in lockdown. Seconds after they appeared a number of house elves popped in - mostly to make sure it wasn't a threat.   
  
Heru didn't hesitate before speaking, "Tell Lucius we are back and that the threat has been handled, the wards can go back to normal." A pause and a questioning look at Harry, who firmly nodded, before he said. "And inform him that per Harry's request we would like the party to continue as if nothing happened." The House elf nods at that before popping away. And so that was what happened. Harry got his wish and the party would go on for a few more hours.   
  
The only slight interruption was when Frank returned with news of what he found at the Walkers place. It turned out they were there, tied up and secured but alive and relatively unharmed. From Frank's quick investigation it seemed the Death Eaters weren't sure of how long they were going to need to keep the polyjuice going and so kept them alive.   
  
Hours later, after they had returned to Haven Tree upon the end of the party and Harry going to bed Heru sat down in his comfortable kitchen to have some tea. "Just like me," he thought, "I would have wanted to have the party as well."   
  
Basking in the quiet he leaned back and closed his eyes, meditating on his magic and enjoying the warmth of the tea cup in his hands. Only to hear a throat clearing noise sooner than he expected. "Well, I knew you were going to come, but I figured you would have at least let me have some quiet."   
  
A frivolous "nope" from Sirius was heard as well as the scraping of chairs as the three - it sounded like - got into position. Only when they sat down and looked at Heru did he open his eyes to see them. "Yes, you may ask what you want to ask."   
  
"Well Heru," said Remus, "we were kind of wanting to know about your ability to ignore the Killing Curse."   
  
"I possess many secrets, some I can tell and others I can't." Heru says.   
  
Which Severus then comments evenly. "We understand if you cannot tell us everything, but if there is anything you may say."   
  
Which is when Heru gives him a full blooded one of a kind reaching his eyes grin. The three sit back a bit for that is not something that is seen often coming out of Heru. "Which is why I am going to tell you. I'm the Master of Death."   
  
"How could that be." Said Sirius with a bit of shock. "The Potters are bound to the Cloak."   
  
"You can't be, Albus has the Elder Wand." Severus says at the same time as Sirius made his thought known.   
  
"That makes a lot of sense actually," Remus without much fuss - which gets him a glare from the other two, and a laugh from Heru.   
  
"It's a bit complicated, in a twisty sort of magic way. But fate and destiny decided I was to be the holder of that particular title even before I was born and so it did what it needed to do to make it happen."  
  
"They meddle that much?" Sirius asks.  
  
"Yes, they do. Fate and destiny is a fickle and annoying thing. Young Harry had it on him, hence the Dark Lord targeting him, and so did I. Mine is also combat worthy, but pardon me if I don't actually say what it was." They nod at that, prophesy is an intensely personal subject after all.   
  
"That still doesn't explain how you gained control over the three Deathly Hallows if they were bonded already."  
  
"I performed certain trials over my life which mystically equaled mastering their concepts. Bonding to the Resurrection Stone was the easiest of the three, it didn't have a master. Second on the scale was the Invisibility Cloak, I'm a Potter after all." Which they knew but often doesn't talk about so they had, not forgotten, but dismissed. "So when I came upon it while organizing Harry's belongings, the power lept to me physically even as it had magically already."   
  
"But it's still Harry's right?" Sirius asks plainly, for to him it was a Potter heirloom and no matter how much he liked Heru, he wasn't Harry.   
  
"Yes. In fact it was enhanced by the transition of powers." Seeing their confusion. "It lost its deathly taint but became even more potent in the field of illusion magic. It can resist all forms of true sight except my own and those backed by my magic."   
  
"Because you are the true Master of Death." Remus says logically.   
  
"Yes, exactly." Looking at Severus, who Heru knows is intrigued about the Elder Wand. "The Elder Wand is where the true labyrinthine nature of magic made its act known. At some point not long after my arrival on Britain there was a moment of trickery coincidences which saw him physically drop it, probably in battle though even I don't have the full information." He says with a shrug. "That moment of separation was all magic needed to bring the concept of the Elder Wand to me, while keeping the physical wand to him. Enhanced."   
  
Severus seems to look within himself, going through his memories to see if he can find the moment of power shift. Then he snorts. "Right, not long after that Halloween there was a battle. From what Albus told me he seemed to be loosing but then he found a well of magic and fought back harder. That event was probably when the magic got its hands on him."   
  
"That seems to make sense. So since I am bound to all three items on a spiritual level the killing curse has no power over me, at all, none, no matter how strong or how many or how long I get hit."   
  
It is Sirius that sums it all up and pretty much ends the conversation. "Only you!"   
  
~~~


	32. Horcrux Hunt - Gaunt Ring

**Horcrux Hunt - Gaunt Ring**  
\--------------------------      
    Date: 7 Years Post-Arrival  
  
"So Heru, when were you planning on pulling out the random information only you know about Riddle's next Horcrux." Remus asks one day as they were wrapping up their work.   
  
Heru just looks at him. "What do you mean."  
  
"Oh, I'm not asking you to explain how you know all that you know. Frankly, I don't care on the how since you have more than proved yourself." Remus says shrugging a bit. "So just say what you know and we can begin planning on ending that threat."   
  
The look Heru gives Remus seems to bore straight through him, with Remus not in flinching for a second. He wasn't lying, he trusted Heru and he knew he had only the best intentions. So he really didn't care that sometimes Heru pulled information seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
Heru abruptly nods. "Right. So the next Horcrux is located in a place called Gaunt's Shack. Though it is on the magical property of the Gaunts it is connected to the mundane holdings of the Riddle family." A pause. "Tom Riddle, by the way, was the birth name for Voldemort."   
  
Remus gives him a smile, honestly pleased by the trust Heru showed by giving him that information. "That is quite specific, and I can see how you might have had trouble figuring out a way to tell us without it being contrived. So this works quite well and we can begin planning." A pause. "Unless you already know how its set up."   
  
"Actually I don't know entirely how that one is set up. From what I do know there is a heavy curse laid upon it that has a compulsion charm in order to make a person touch it with death being the result." There is a pause. "I would have Severus join us due to his mastery of potions but with his Dark Mark I wouldn't want to risk him. So you, Sirius, and I could go on a night we have Harry spend time at the Longbottom's."  
  
"Right. Sounds good. Okay, so when Sirius comes home from his shift at St Mungo's we can update him on the basic findings. Then in a few days we can go and handle it. Till then we might as well just go about our normal tasks." Remus pauses a bit as he thinks. "So to start, I am finding problems in my research for the Gattmore Library job. There are multiple directions we could go, and I don't know which way you want it." Which soon leads to the two discussing that job.  
  
It was a few days later when the three wizards apparated to the outer edge of what was a combination of the Gaunt Residence and Riddle Manor. Looking around the picturesce landscape of forest and hill Sirius asks. "So who owns the land, the magical Gaunts or the mundane Riddles?"   
  
"Both. The local magic is Gaunt but the physical land is Riddle, or whatever is left of that family after Tommy went on his rampage." Heru says as the three look around the area. "Which benefits us for it means that there aren't really wards around the area that would target us."   
  
"Do you know where the object resides?" Remus asks in the quiet.   
  
"Yes, the Gaunt Shack. I don't know where in it but the term shack is apt, it just has a few rooms." Heru answers.   
  
"Well, if its anything like the other items we should sense the dark energy emenating from it." Sirius comments.   
  
As soon as they begin heading towards the shack Heru takes out his wand, its a time for finesse rather than brute force. The walk is pretty scenic which masked the brutal horrors and murders that had come upon the land.   
  
At the door to the shack Remus begins waving his wand around, checking the security wards on the door itself. It was a form of magic he had specialized in for no other reason than he enjoyed it. This led him to saying, "The wards are old and heavily decayed. They are also not of a power signature that I would expect to have come out of a wizard of power."   
  
Heru nods at that. "Well, that means we should be able to get into the house with little stopping us." He then glances between the two others. "Sirius I need you to stay behind us for you would be effected by the dark magic quicker than us."   
  
It's Remus that speaks. "I understand why I would be near immune, the wolf would sent the taint and ignore it, but what about you?"   
  
"My mentioned status as the Master of Death, death magic such as this holds little sway over me." Here he gives a light chuckle. "I can't ignore it forever for I am not immune, but I can resist long enough that it won't call to me during this encounter."   
  
"Right. Okay, makes sense." It's Sirius that says that. "So let us enter."   
  
So said so did, the door is opened with a standard unlocking spell. Then they walk inside the room while glancing around. Upon immediate inspection it can be seen as a one and a half story two room plus bathroom plus attic bedroom. The main door leads into a combination living and kitchen space that is quite tiny and cramped.   
  
At first nothing can be detected, besides the standard decaying wards but then as they get closer and then inside what is clearly the master bedroom slash office the taint of dark magic becomes clear. Sirius backs away because even at the distance he already feels the urge, held back only by the Lord ring on his finger which is resisting it as best it can.   
  
A quick look sees nothing on or under the bed, or even around the desk. Then Heru and Remus start casting dark magic detection spells in order to try and find the location, which they can clearly see is in the room.   
  
As they move to a spot on the floor where the floorboards seem rickety the foulness of the dark magic erupts over them. "Well then," Heru says, "its clearly under the floor."   
  
"Yes," Remus comments as his eyes glow green, "the wolf can see that which means we need to be careful."   
  
Heru nods as he bends down to push aside the floorboards. He then sends out a burst of magic to scan the darkness within it. The ping is sudden and violent, the Gaunt Ring horocrux very much is an active force. Heru then shakes his head as a realization comes over to him. "Hmm," he says, "it seems that before my arrival onto Britain one of the Deathly Hallows was actually embedded into the ring."   
  
Remus blinks at that. "So, what does that mean for us?"   
  
"That an aspect of magic I am aligned with is here, and thus we are not alone." He then looks at both of them before speaking. "So what I am going to do is pick up the pedestal the ring is placed in. The moment its up here I need you Sirius to take out the jade box and then Remus to close it. I will probably enter into a trance, which is me fighting it." A pause. "And no, before ytou ask, there is no other way that I would consider a better or safer way." At their nod of acceptance, though grudgingly in part, Heru then asks. "Okay ready."   
  
As soon as they give the signal he reaches down and grabs for the ring, bringing it into the room. At that exact moment there is a scream as the magic of both the horocrux and the defensive wards work to defend the item and attack the enemies.   
  
To Heru this sees tendrils of his magic leap from him, at his will, and meet up with the remnant tendrils from the ring itself. His sight of the area around him fade away as he gets brought into the ethereal plane where he sees the fight for what it is. Two massive beats battling and blasting away at each other. The horcrux takes the form of a snake, the totem of Voldemort, while Heru's magic looks like a Threstal - as it his status as Master of Death that is letting this even occur. The two forces fight for what seems like eons but is probably no more than a minute or two of real time.   
  
What Heru did not expect was for a shadowy wolf to appear in the space, clearly aligned with Remus, and join forces with the thestral. With the two allied magics working together they managed to force the snake into submission, weakening till it shrank to the size of a tiny little garter snake. It was at that point Heru found himself returning to the actual world.   
  
An actual world where only minutes had passed for the two other wizards were quick to act the moment the ring was picked up. At the moment the ring screamed Sirius was already moving, using magic to take and purify the jade box than shift it into position. It was at that point Remus reached into himself and got his wolf soul to assist, a possibility as the ethereal realms are quite close. It was for that reason that Heru was able to get the assistance from the shadow wolf to defeat the horcrux. The moment that Remus felt the signal and saw the horocrux start to wobble he used a bit of force magic to shove it into the jade box, and close the hatch.   
  
As soon as Heru was in the world again, he looked at Sirius, then Remus, then the jade box sitting serenely on the bed. "Well, that could have been worse."   
  
Sirius snorted at that pointless comment before coming closer and taking out his wand. Healing scans followed, on both Heru and Remus just in case. He was especially focused on making sure there was no dark magic contamination, especially as he remembered what Heru had said about the curse on the ring. He was quite happy to detect only a bit of spell exhaustion, but nothing that some good food and rest wouldn't fix in a few hours.   
  
Which made him happy to eventually say, "All good, just some exhaustion. Nothing to be worried about."   
  
Heru nodded at that. "Good to hear, now, let us get out of here." Which everyone nods at.   
  
As they walked out of the shack it was Remus that stopped and gestured the others to do the same. Then he raised his wand, looked at Heru, got a nod with a half smile, and sharply jabbed it downward. Following that motion magical lashes of blue fire appeared and surrounded the shack. Within minutes not only was the entire place burnt to the ground the magic of it was disrupted and destroyed.   
  
Giving one last look the three wizards apparated away, with not a sign that either they or a shack had ever been there.   
  
Two of the wizards headed to Haven Tree while the third wizard, Remus, stopped by Gringotts to give Ragnok the gift of the jade box. Another horcrux delt with was the thought as Remus headed back home for some fun and games.   
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a part of me thinks Remus comes off as a know it all and I don't mean that. I was going with the idea that there is a great deal of trust and respect between the two and that he knows when he can be straightr up honest with Heru. 
> 
> But I leave it to you to interpret as you wish. :)


	33. Heartfelt Conversation

**Heartfelt Conversation**  
\----------------------  
    Date: 7.5 Years Post-Arrival  
  
Heru had made it a habit that when he was doing non restricted work he would leave the door to his office open. The idea was that if you see the door open feel free to come in, he wasn't busy. In general this served Heru well, though this was one of those moments that proved an exception.   
  
"So its Voldemort's fault that I do not have parents." A seven year old Harry asks while standing near the door frame.   
  
Heru gestures for him to come in and sit down, before he speaks. "Yes. Voldemort, also known as the Dark Lord, or He Who Must Not Be Named, or even Tom Riddle, is why you are with us and not James and Lily."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you want to know the long answer or the short one?"  
  
"Long. I want to understand what happened, why I was orphaned, why I am the 'Boy Who Lived'."   
  
"Okay then I will tell you, but its not an easy story to tell or accept." A pause. "So, a little before you were born a prophesy was made. It was about a child born on a particular night to parents who had defied the Dark Lord multiple times and how that child would come to become his greatest foe."   
  
"Me, I'm that child." But then Harry stops, and thinks. "But Neville was born on the same night, why isn't the so-called Chosen One?"   
  
"Because Riddle choose you," a slight ironic laugh, "yes, I know how lousy that sounds but its his fault you are the one and not Neville." Silence for a moment. "And believe me you are the one."   
  
Nod at that, he trusts him and thus believes him. "So what happened that night?"   
  
"Do you want the blunt answer or a much nicer put answer." Heru asks Harry.   
  
"The true answer, even if its blunt." Harry says without a pause. He wanted to know, and he wanted to know without any poetic language attached.   
  
"Okay then but don't say I didn't warn you. So he came to your house using the access granted by Pettigrew. James was on the first floor and tried to hold him off, to no avail sadly. Riddle went upstairs and found your mother by your crib, and begged for your life. He promised her he would spare you, and then he killed her. Then, well, then he turned his wand on you and cast the killing curse. Only it backfired, his body was destroyed and you got a cursed scar."  
  
"Why didn't it work on me?"   
  
"While you will hear many reasons, most of them have little truth. You are not an immortal superbeing, for example, though what you were - and are - is loved. Don't give me that look, love didn't save you, but the love did give James and Lily the will and drive to sacrifice themselves so you may live. They were, as Sirius and Remus tell you all the time, extremely bright people, a brightness when put to a cause could move mountains."  
  
"So their cause became me?"  
  
"Yes! Exactly Harry, their cause became keeping you alive, and in that they succeeded brilliantly. It was love, but it was not the magic of love but the will of love."  
  
"Do you know what they specifically did?"  
  
"No, and I don't think anyone ever will. But what I do know is that it involved a ritual that had as its components a sacrifice and an oath." A slight lecture tone comes to Heru. "How do you think they might of set it up?"  
  
"Well, if it was my mum who did the ritual -" he got a nod from Heru, so he continued, "- then my dad held Riddle off long enough for her to complete it. Then there was the promise to keep me alive in tandem with my mum's sacrifice. When he betrayed the promise magic struck him back."  
  
A smile and nod, "Quite so Harry. Good job on that, you will be a magical theorist yet!"  
  
He smiles for a second at the praise, it always feels good. "Which means," Harry says thinking about it, "if he didn't try and strike me dead but either leave me or take me he would have been fine."   
  
"Yes, magically speaking that is true, but such actions would never have crossed his mind for you were a threat, and threats were silenced."  
  
"That doesn't seem that smart. I mean didn't it make more opponents than would have reasonally existed against him."   
  
"Yes it did, though such a discussion would probably be best for another day, one where we are discussing magical theory."  
  
This gets Heru a nod from Harry, who then asks. "So, you said his body was destroyed, does that mean he is still out there?"   
  
"Yes, that is quite true. Right now he is somewhere in the world existing as a very weak disembodied spirit."  
  
"Does that mean I will have to fight him?"  
  
"Absolutely not! Neither I, nor Sirius or Remus have any expectations that facing him is your obligation."  
  
"But the prophesy?" Harry tries to say, Heru actually cuts him off.   
  
"Harry, love, you are a child, a bright, capable, magical child, yes, but a child. It is my - our - job, our purpose, to make sure you are safe and that you reach your potential. It is not your job to save us or the world. If, when you are an adult, you want to do that you may, its your choice, but not now."   
  
"But..."  
  
"Do we look like people who would leave things to chance, do I look like that." When Harry shakes his head firmly in the negative, Heru continues. "Good, then trust me when I say I have been looking into the Riddle issue since I adopted you. By the time you are an adult and would face the situation, I am pretty sure old Tommy boy is going to be dead dead."   
  
That elicits a giggle and laugh from Harry, which was what Heru was trying to do. "Look Harry, if, when your an adult, you want to save the world - sure, go and have fun. But as a child, don't worry about it."  
  
"Is that why you have been tutoring me in so many subjects, so I can save the world when I grow up?"  
  
"Absolutely not! All the education you have been undergoing is to prepare you for something much more concrete - the fact that you will become the Lord Patriarch of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Potter upon your graduation of Hogwarts."   
  
"Oh, well, that's okay then, I don't mind that expectation." Seeing Heru's look, Harry continues. "The Boy Who Lived title is fake, you know, it doesn't mean anything, but the Lord Patriarch of Potter title is real, its my birthright, its my ancestry, and I want to do good by that." A shrug. "I don't care at all about Chosen One or Boy Who Lived, but Potter Lord, that I care about."   
  
"Though, truthfully, we shouldn't put any expectation on the shoulder of a child, but if we had to, then that of upholding your family honor is the least of the bad options. So on that, I say good job Harry!"   
  
Harry nods at his mentor and guardian. "I understand." Then a pause, as he thinks about things. "One more question please," at Heru's nod he continues, "when were you planning on telling me all this?"  
  
"Whenever you asked." Heru replied meaningfully.   
  
"What," Harry asked a bit confused.   
  
"Harry, by asking me it means you want to know. If you asked last year I would have told you, if you asked next year I would have told you. But it was now that you asked and so it was now that I answered." Heru says. "That said, no matter what, I would have always told you before Hogwarts. There was no way I would have let you go there without knowing the truth."  
  
"Thank you Uncle." Then Harry reaches over and hugs his Uncle, deeply, for a few minutes. When he is done he smiles, waves, and runs off to think about everything Heru said.   
  
Heru sits back with a satisfied smile. 'Well,' he thinks, 'that went pretty well. So much better then when I first heard about it all.' He then stands up, there is no way he is going to get any more work done, time for some food.   
  
~~~


	34. Horcrux Gathering - The Diary

**Horcrux Gathering - The Diary**  
\------------------------  
    Date: 8 Years Post-Arrival  
  
Lucius Malfoy was a powerful man, a mighty man, but even he knew when he was in the presence of someone who outclassed him. Like now, for example, in the meeting he was having with one Lord Heru Levant. A wizard who he knew was on the level of Dumbledore or the Dark Lord, for all his act of humbleness.   
  
He knew, the moment he welcomed Heru into his home, that this was not going to be a social call. His magic all but sang it in fact, telling him this is going to be one of the most important of meetings in his life. That the decisions he made at this moment would make or break his relationship with the archwizard.   
  
Knowing this and actually going through with it were two different things.   
  
"Now Lucius," Heru spoke after all the essential noble platitudes were out of the way, "I do believe you know that this is not a simple social call."  
  
"Yes sir," the honorific slips put, how could he not speak such, "I felt such even before you arrived in my manor."   
  
"Good. Will you accept this meeting as outside the normal standard of our friendship." Heru says regally.   
  
"Of course sir. So how may I be of service."   
  
Heru looks upon Lucius with his piercing emerald eyes, seemingly looking into his very soul. "Though it might pain you to speak of it, it is related to your past service to the Dark Lord."  
  
It's Lucius' turn to nod for he expected that, in fact he knew it was coming. Especially since he learned that Lord Levant had secret custody of none other then the Boy Who Lived himself, one Harry Potter.  
  
"Of course sir, I figured that such a conversation was bound to happen."  
  
"Oh, its not what you are thinking. I have no need of knowing why you made the decisions you made back then. Nor even where your ultimate loyalty lie, for I figure when the time comes you will choose wisely." Heru says with authority born of magic and the conflicts he went through. "No, this is more concrete, it is about a certain item of the Dark Lord that you are in possession of."  
  
"Sir?" Lucius asks, for that is not what he expected, oh as he had thought before, he knew it was Dark Lord related, but an object, that didn't cross his mind.   
  
"Yes, it is an item of power that I wish to speak to you about. A diary in fact, which the Dark Lord placed in your hands for safe keeping. I want it, and I want it now." No give, no pleasantry, a simple statement of requirement.   
  
"Sir," Lucius says again, "that is difficult to say the least."  
  
"Oh I understand Lucius, trust me on that. But you have two choices on this, no more. The first is you freely give me the item, I leave with it, and we never talk about it again. We continue on as it has always been, as this conversation never happened. Additional benefits will come, as you will grow in my favor." Heru says with conviction before pausing.   
  
"And the second option sir," Lucius asks when it doesn't seem like he will continue.   
  
Heru sits up even more, even though Lucius didn't think that was possible. At the same time his eyes burn with power and his magic grows, ceasing to be wrapped within but instead let out to play among the aura of the site. Lucius gaps as he feels the magic touch the wards of this Manor, with the wards coming out the looser.   
  
"If you refuse I will take down the wards and summon the item to my hands without your approval. You, Lucius, will loose your memory of this event as well as all benefits in our relationship. For by choosing to block me I see where your loyalty lies."  
  
Lucius actually gasps at it, at the sense of power and of the choice that will have to be made. He looks at the wizard wearing the cloak of a man, and nods. "I assume you would require an Vow of silence on my part if I do accept."  
  
"You assume correctly."   
  
Lucius sits back to think, not for long for he knows that while Heru has patience it could run out if pushed. He thinks about his life, of his past and the present and the future. He knows, without any shadow of a doubt, that if he chooses to give the item to Heru he is basically swearing to be his man, to serve him.   
  
Then he thinks on those he served in the past as compared to his and his family's life now. He is happier than ever before as well as more connected, both politically and economically. He is positioned to be near the center, and he hasn't had to kill or harm anybody to get it. He knows, firmly, that whatever he decides it will have to be true. It will be the last oath of fealty he swears.   
  
There is only one option he can make, only one thing he can do.   
  
So he nods.   
  
"Yes sir," Lucius says simply, "The diary will be yours."   
  
Heru smiles, a true smile, one that reaches his eyes. "Good Lucius, you truly have chosen wisely, know this."   
  
He bows his head while calling upon his authority as the Lord Patriarch of the House of Malfoy. From a hidden place both close and yet so far, and secured by more wards than most of his home, the Diary begins making its way to his office.   
  
Before the next minute can chime the Diary of Tom Riddle appears upon the desk. Contained within a magically neutral box of pure clear jade.   
  
Heru looks at it, and Lucius can feel the magic pour out of him to make sure it is the right object. Which it is, there was only one object that even remotely matched the description.   
  
"Good," Heru says both to himself and Lucius. "Dobby," he says to the air as a house elf pops into existence.   
  
The house elf Dobby looks at Lucius for a moment then at the object, with horror, then turns to his master, "How can Dobby help good sir."   
  
"Please take the box and secure it in the special place till I get there. I want it safe and sound even before I leave this manor." Heru says as Dobby nods and reaches for the box. "I sealed it shut so only my magic can open it, we do not want any issues with such dark magic."   
  
Dobby nods and bows as he grabs the box delicately before disappearing. Nothing is said about the fact that Dobby had once worked for the Malfoy’s.   
  
When its just the two of them again Heru turns to Lucius with focused eyes. "Now, Lucius, you will swear on your magic and life to keep secret this conversation lest I deign for you to speak of it."  
  
Lucius nods firmly, with no hesitation in his motion or his thoughts, as he begins the chant to create the unbreakable vow. In the aftermath Heru nods at Lucius, gives him a full smile, stands up and sees himself out.   
  
In the aftermath Lucius remains sitting in his office, for what felt like forever but was probably less than twenty minutes before his wife comes into the room.  
  
"Lucius is everything okay, I noticed Heru saw himself out on his own."  
  
He looks up at her and gestures for her to sit down, when she does he speaks.   
  
"Yes wife, everything is okay." He breathes in deep and sees what he can say. "I was given a choice by him, and I made it, for myself and our family."  
  
She blinks at that. "Well, I hope whatever it is you promised you keep. Life has been going quite well, and I would hate to see us loose it due to a mistake in allegiance."  
  
He nods at her firmly. "Yes, the decision made is a true one, a permanent one. No backing down from this, and I feel as you do that it will benefit us both personally and professionally."  
  
"Good." She really looks at him before saying. "Come, you need to get out of the office for a while. Let us go see a concert or play, I know we have tickets."  
  
He nods firmly, getting out would be good, and smiles at her as they begin making plans for later that night.   
  
~~~


	35. Cleansing Mark

**Cleansing Mark**  
\---------------  
    Date: 8.5 Years Post-Arrival  
  
It was a party without purpose, just a gathering of friends and close allies. As an all day affair it was pretty informal, with no set times for breakfast, lunch, or dinner just buffet style food in a number of chambers some more formal than others. The activities were also many and varied, with the party goers spread into over a dozen of groups both small and large.   
  
At one point during the event some of the adult men found themselves gathered about on couches in one of Haven Tree's balcony cafes. Conversations had gone between topics and at this point had reached an interesting level which indicated the group's general comfort level with each other.   
  
"So Lucius, I'm intensely curious on something. How did you get the Wizenemgot to declare you innocent of being a Death Eater." Sirius asks.   
  
"I was under the imperius curse of course, just like my trial said I was." Lucius says with a completely straight face as he glances at Frank, an Auror.   
  
Frank laughs at that. "Your success on that is considered one of the finest moments of pure blood manipulation of our system. None of us believe it for a second, even though we have to pretend to."   
  
Heru speaks up, almost as if he is talking about the weather. "Everyone hear is under oaths of secrecy, so even if something is revealed it cannot be told without my permission. Which I doubt I would give."   
  
Frank nods at that then adds, "Plus you were all found innocent in a fully legally recognized trial of the Wizenemgot. While you could be arrested for new activity, the past ones are cleared."   
  
Arthur then says, "Basically Lucius, you have no reason not to tell us." Which gets a bit of a laugh.   
  
Lucius gives a regal look, and then says in a smooth tone. "This is all hypothetically speaking, since as was said we were all found innocent due to being under imperius. It would start by being put under the imperius by a trusted person - say a wife - who was not under trial. Subsequently said person would order the wizard to due an act that the Dark Lord often required, such as casting the Dark Mark into the sky of one's personal and highly secured estate."  
  
Remus speaks up at that point. "I'm curious though, wouldn't the phrasing in court effect the response of your veritaserum laden self."   
  
"Yes, it would. Which is why, hypothetically, for this to work one would have to get it so the judge phrases his or her questions in such a way as time is not being brought up." Lucius states without even a delay. The fact that he was willing to answer showed that he knew it wouldn't be used against him.   
  
Frank blinks at that. "Well, isn't that brilliant, and simple. A lot less complicated than what anyone in the Auror's had expected. We theorized how you did it, and it always involved heavy magics."   
  
Lucius nods at that. "There are times where complicated is good, but this was not one of them." He then gives a tight smile. "Especially when this needed to be repeated by a number of Pure Bloods, some of which do not possess as much intelligence as others."   
  
Sirius actually laughs at that. "Oh yes, not all of the pure bloods are as capable as we are." A pause as he coughs "Crabbe, Goyle" which leads to the group chuckling a bit - or the equivalent for those pure bloods who do not laugh. Such as Severus or Lucius.   
  
It's Arthur who then asks. "Speaking of those two, I notice they aren't here. Were they not invited?"   
  
Heru responds. "Oh they were, they had to regretfully decline, as they put it, as they were going on vacation." A slight shrug. "It's fine, as while they are nice enough people they aren't exactly among my core circle of friends."   
  
Full around nod from all the men at the table. Even Lucius agrees with that, they aren't his friends, rather they are minions.   
  
It was Remus that wondered, "So Lucius, how did you choose which pure bloods were able to get out of being sent to Azkaban?"   
  
Though Lucius looks put upon on how the attention is on him, and his past manipulations, he sighs and answers anyway. "Well, a major fact is that all those who I helped were willing to listen to me." After getting some amused nods he continued. "But the truly essential part was an ability to not give themselves over to those activities which would bring the Aurors to our attention."   
  
He stops as he gives everyone a look. "I'm a dark wizard, I won't lie about that, but I have no interest in destabilizing the society which benefits me. Thus, I have often ignored those pure bloods who are all about chaos and destruction."  
  
Frank gives a smirk at that, "So the people in Azkaban you mean." Which gets nothing but a fierce grin back.   
  
Before anything else could be said the kids come running into the room, with Harry in the lead. Harry went directly to Heru begging to be given permission for them to go out onto the surface of Haven Vale, cause he wanted to show them his favorite valley. Giving permission the kids soon ran off, as Heru trusts the wards to make sure they are safe.   
  
After turning back to the other adults gathered around him in the lounge he sees them all looking at him. "Right, so would like to also see the valley?" They give a near unanimous confirmation on that, which leads the group to head outside.   
  
8888  
  
At one point during the day Heru had gone to the buffet table in the corner of the cafe balcony. As he was filling up his plate he saw Xenophilius, please call be Xeno, Lovegood come up next to him. Smiling at the other wizard Heru says, "So what do you think of the party, are you having fun. Is Luna enjoying herself?"   
  
"Its been great. I offer my thanks for the invite, its been really nice of you to welcome Luna and myself into your home and life." A pause. "I know she has been sad since the death of Pandora, but being with others her age has helped."   
  
"It is not a problem at all, and I am glad that I have been able to help. She is a great girl, and I know that Harry himself really likes hanging out with her. I know its been only a few months now but he is already considering her like the younger sister he never had." Heru says with a smile.   
  
Xeno smiles at that. "It is really nice to hear that, and Luna thinks of Harry like a brother too."   
  
A pause as Xeno seems to look directly into Heru, who feels the more unique magic that the Lovegood lineage is known for come over him. Looking right back at him, Heru waits patiently for whatever word of wisdom that he knows he is going to speak.   
  
He is not disappointed when Xeno says in a foreign accented voice, "The issue you are dwelling on has a solution a lot closer than you believe it is. In fact look no farther than a shared trait you have with your enemy." Then he blinks and shakes his head to clear the aura of magic. "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me."   
  
Heru could tell he was nervous, that he was probably worrying how Heru would react to that bit of ancestral magic. Heru knew from talking to Luna that it was the often negative reactions to their abilities that made her father and her adopt the more out of it persona. So he smiled at Xeno, "Thank you for that. I don't know what it means but I will think on it, and I am sure it will come to me in time."   
  
Xeno looks shocked, happy but shocked. "You don't mind, it doesn't bother you?"   
  
"No, not at all. I knew someone long ago who had a similar ability. She became my best friend and was there for me till I left. Magic does what magic does." A firm but gentle smile comes to Heru's face. "You, your daughter, and any family you may have will always be welcome at Haven Vale, for as long as I live." With that said he turns to gesture to the gathering going on. "Now, don't dwell on it, rather go and enjoy the party!"   
  
So said the two finish gathering their foods and split up to join different conversations as the evening's fun continues.   
  
8888  
  
"So I was walking through the lobby at work this week when I saw a number of witches giggling as they read a copy of Witch Weekly. It seems they put out a top ten list of Britan's sexiest wizards." Frank says out of the blue to his gathered friends.   
  
"And we care, why?" Lucius drawls.   
  
Giving him a grin Frank says. "You should since not only are you on it but so is Sirius, Severus, and Heru."   
  
Sirius laughs at that. "So do you know which of us has the highest rating?" Then he seeing the people staring at him he twirls his long hair. Which interestingly enough is a trait shared by three of the four named gentleman.   
  
"No, I don't." Frank says with a shake of his head. "I didn't stop to read it."   
  
"Lucius and Sirius were tied, then Severus, and then Heru." Bill said from where he was sitting on a couch in one corner.   
  
"You would know this how?" Severus drawls in his unique tone from where he is sitting next to Heru.   
  
"I read it," Bill says, though there is a bit of flush on his face. "It was, ah, for research."   
  
Remus raises an eyebrow and asks. "Research, really? Is that the best you can come up with."   
  
Sirius laughs at that then gets an upset face as he pokes Bill with a finger. "Hey why aren't I the top wizard, I used to be?"   
  
Bill looks like a dear caught in a headlight, though its a reference Heru knows most of those present wouldn't get. Still, he thinks, its an apt one.   
  
As Bill realizes he was caught he sighs and answers. "On Severus, well, have you heard the man lecture - its like walking sex." He then coughs, as he realizes who is around - including Severus, but even more his father. Who just laughs at that, finding it amusing.   
  
Severus takes the moment to comment, "walking sex, you say." But what makes it better is he uses his fully silky lecture voice. Which causes all the men in the room except Arthur to shivver at its sensurality.   
  
"Hey," Heru says, "don't be seducing other men Severus." Seeing their smirk Heru continues with, "At least not until we decide to expand our playtime." The leer he gives at that causes the others to groan.   
  
As Sirius gulps at that Arthur just laughs in complete amusement. He then says dryly, "So that is why Heru is number one and Severus is two. He can all of you yo shivver with want. Even Lucius, who is married."   
  
"I have an open interest," Lucius says blatently. "I see you did not."   
  
"Oh no, that was never something that had an interest to me. Added that I am a bit older than the rest of you." Arthur says.   
  
As this was going on Severus and Heru had been silently communicating with each other. Which was why it was made extremely funny when as one they both got up and then walked to where Bill was sitting, then sat down next to him. It was Heru who then said, "Hello Bill," in a highly sexy voice.   
  
Bill blushed at that, deeply, and gasped, just as the group loose it in laughter. Which leads to Heru saying, as he moved away, "Sorry Bill, I couldn't resist."   
  
Hoping to give him some space to calm down Heru then changes the topic to something much different, the discovery of an ancient ward stone in Ireland.  
  
8888  
  
"Is everything okay Heru, you seem to be drifting." Remus asks him at the end of the evening.  
  
By that point in the evening the only people still gathered were the residents and Severus and Lucius. Severus was staying the night as he was dating Heru, and by this point had pretty much moved in entirely. Lucius was still there as Draco was staying the night and he wanted to make sure everything was going to be okay before he left. Not that he had any worries on that, but he was also not in a rush to head home.   
  
"I'm fine." A slight laugh. "I was just thinking of what Xeno had said to me today."   
  
"Do tell," Severus says.   
  
"He mentioned that one of my plans was easier to solve then I thought and that the answer involved a trait I had in common with my enemy." Heru says withing feeling the need to lie about it.   
  
Sirius actually shivers at that. "Xeno is a nice enough guy and I know Harry considers Luna a good friend, but their random slips into magic have always bothered me."  
  
"Its understandable, a lot of people have that reaction. Me though, well, it doesn't bother me at all." A shrug from Heru. "I knew a person in my travels of similar disposition, she became one of my best friends. The majority of their mystery is an act rather than real, once you know that its slightly endearing."   
  
Neither Severus or Lucius felt the need to comment on their thoughts on Zeno, which actually was positive - the Lovegood family being an ancient and potent family. No, what got their interest was the point about a plan coming to fruition.  
  
Severus says to Heru, "As you could be said to have only one true enemy what trait do you and he share?"   
  
Before Heru can answer Severus he sits up and looks towards the door. "Yes Harry, how can I help you."   
  
Harry comes into the room, with Draco shuffling behind him. Soon as he gets near Heru the adults can see that he is holding a snake in his hand. "He came into the chamber we were hanging out in."  
  
Reaching out towards Harry, the snake is gently put into his hands. Ignoring the other men in the room Heru says, *Hello there.* He of course says it in parseltongue, the language of serpants.   
  
*You are a Speaker as well, I thought the young one was unique.*  
  
*Yes we both are, it is a gift we share. How did you get here?*  
  
*Was born here with my brothers and sisters. I decided to seek out the big tree, I wanted to see where the magic was.*  
  
*So do you want to stay here, with Harry?* Heru says.   
  
*Yes. If I may.*  
  
*Only if you promise to not harm him or any of the residents here. Do you have a name?*  
  
*I promise,* the snake then sticks out its tongue in sense of his surrounding, *and no, I will let Harry name me.*  
  
Heru switches over to English as he passes the snake comfortably over to Harry. "Okay Harry, if you wish to have him as a pet, you may. We will talk about the details later. But first, what would you like to name him?"  
  
Harry reaches over to give Heru a one armed hug, considering he is also holding the snake. "Thank you Uncle, I will take are of him!" Then he turns to the snake and says in parseltongue, *I will call you Ezekiel, Eze for short. Its almost my bedtime but I want to see you comfortable first. I want to introduce you to Dobby.* Then giving Heru one more smile he - with Draco following him - leaves the room.   
  
Heru, who has a soft smile on his face, then turns to Remus. "Please remind me if I forget to have a conversation with Harry about taking care of a pet. Considering that snakes are mostly independent he shouldn't have much of a problem with that. But still, I want to make sure." Then he turns back to the others. "Right, what were we talking about?"   
  
Sirius goes, "So how did I not know you had that magical ability?" Then a pause. "Or Harry, how did I not know Harry had the magic."   
  
Heru says simply, "Well, for me, there was never a time when I needed to speak to snakes around you. Similarly nor did we have any pets of that nature." Then he pauses. "As for Harry, well I do believe he got the ability in the transfer of essence during the Event. I am pretty sure it is not naturally in the Potter blood."   
  
Remus comments at the pause. "I was aware, it came up while we were designing a ritual. But as a work related matter my oaths restricted my ability to speak of it.   
  
In a tone that is clearly quite pleased, Severus intones to Sirius. "I have known for some time, Heru informed me." Which got a glare from Sirius, a calming hand from Heru.   
  
"I think," Lucius says before a half-hearted argument on who was trusted more could break out, "you might want to consider that display the power that Lovegood meant." Seeing Heru turn his head slightly, he continues. "You and Riddle both share parseltongue."   
  
Heru gets a look of concentration on his face, "Parseltongue, really." A pause. "Could it be that simple?"   
  
It is Remus that asks, "So what project are you working on?"  
  
Sirius speaks up, "Is it the main getting rid of him one, or something else?"   
  
It is Lucius to answers, to the surprise of most. "I would assume it would be something different than just his defeat, which is not a task you just do spontaneously." A slight shake of his head. "Though I find myself constrained by the mark on speaking much of his nature."   
  
Heru sits up at that, "Say that again?"   
  
The men share a look, "I was saying that the Dark Mark constrained my magic to speak of certain details of the Dark Lord."   
  
"It can't be that simple, can it," he mutters to himself. Heru then seems to shift his gaze between Severus and Lucius, who can feel the magic of his aura surrounding them.   
  
He blinks and then turns, "Severus," he says, "may I look at your arm for a moment."   
  
As Severus had worked with Heru a number of times on ritual creation he had seem the other man in full on magic mode. What he hadn't seen before was what happens when Heru focuses his magical attention on him. Giving a little shiver as the magic flows over him he wordlessly puts his arm out.   
  
With a simple spell wandlessly said the overshirt on Severus fades away, showing his arm and bearing forth the Dark Mark. "Hmm," Heru murmurs, as he glances at it in full magic mode. "Is it really just like that -" then he reaches out with his magic and touches the Dark Mark.   
  
He hadn't wanted to do this before since he wasn't sure what it would do. But with the hint that parselmagic was involved, he felt the risk was worth it. As he touched the magic he pulled himself into the aura of the mark, letting his consciousness of the outer world fade till he went into inner space of the magic. The fact he was in a trusted and safe space was the only reason he was doing this, if anybody else besides the four were there, he wouldn't have done it.  
  
He was in a white featureless room, which Heru knew was a simple manifestation of the magic rather than what it actually was. "Well, well, well," Heru said, "isn't this an interesting find."   
  
Which it was, for in the center of the room was a giant tapestry which had etched upon it the symbol of the Dark Mark. It was weathed in blue flames and bordered by millions of what seemed like perfectly carved snakes.   
  
Heru reached out with normal magic, only to find it an impassible barrier even at his own level. "Oh, I see what you did there Volde, how ingenious." A pause with a smirk. "Two can play at that game."   
  
So he reached out again, but this time with a combination of his regular magic and parselmagic. With that combination the barrier shimmered and faded slightly, letting his magic in. Once past the barrier Heru found himself able to scan the magical tapestry fully, letting him learn quite a lot. Such as every Dark Mark was linked to every other one, both through Voldemort and through each other. A fact which Heru had already planned on using when he struck out against Riddle in the final battle.   
  
This investigation was for something different, it was to see if he could unravel it, to remove it from a person. An act which had never been accomplished before, not even in his old world. Which was why he wanted to map the pattern of the dark mark first, before he sought to unravel it. As a scholar of magic, Heru wanted to see if there was anything new or unique to the spellwork - especially if he could use it for other works of magic.   
  
When he felt he knew what he needed to know he struck out, sending out his magic to figutively burn it. Starting from where it touched the core of Severus he let his magic flow outward. Where his magic went the threads burnt and then faded away, the magic being unraveled. When it got to the end point it begin burning the tapestry itself, removing that very metaphysical structure from within the core of Severus. Before pulling out of the core he made sure the burning effect staid strictly within the dark mark, and did not head out into the wider structure that was Severus Snape.   
  
At that point he pulled out of the spiritual environment he was in, letting his conscious return to his person. Blinking a moment he glanced around, seeing that only a few moments had passed and everyone was sitting in wait. Just as Sirius opened up his mouth to ask what happened, Severus gasps and goes rigid. The feeling that washed over him was different, unpleasant, but not really painful.   
  
He was about to open his own mouth in inquiry when he looked down, to get a shock of his life. The Dark Mark was fading, first becoming bleached out before it started to unravel, as if someone had pulled the ink out of it. After a minute of this he was left with pure, natural, unblemished skin - something he hadn't seen for almost a decade.   
  
"What did you do?" Severus asked with an uncharacteristic gasp of shock.   
  
"I freed you. You no longer need to worry about seeing physical evidence of your past transgressions, you are now absolved." Heru says with power and authority. He then turns towards Lucius who he can tell wants to ask what about him. "You too Lucius, for when you gave up the object of power you proved yourself to me. I will free you in a bit."   
  
All he gets is a nod from Lucius, its the only thing he can do, his shock and also glee at the turn of events washing over him.   
  
It is Remus, who can be logical about it as it does not effect him, who asks. "So, do you plan on removing it from the other former Death Eaters you now call ally."  
  
A nod from Heru as he sits back, "Yes, probably. Though not without some investigation into who they are truly, and what they have done over the time since Riddle's disappearance." He gives a fierce grin as to what he says next, "They will need to know that with that act they are my responsibility, and if they become a threat I will take them out."   
  
Sirius coughs at that. "Um, Heru, your dark side was showing a bit." Though all he gets in response, which does not make it better, is a shark like smile coming to Heru's face.   
  
"Right then," Heru says, "Lucius you're next. First though I want to set up a spell to record the pattern of the tapestry of the Dark Mark you have. That way I can study it later in a more leisurely setting. After that, well, I do believe I might declare an early evening." He gives Severus a look, one eagerly given back - said wizard was already planning on how to give him a great thank you, in private of course.   
  
~~~


	36. Shopping Spree

**Shopping Spree**  
\----------------  
    Date: 9 Years Post-Arrival  
  
Though it was over a year before Harry would receive his Hogwarts letter his guardians had already started bringing him out to Wizarding London. They figured it would be best to start early before the true hustle and bustle that the start of a new year always brought about. It had proven to be quite useful since already they clocked over twelve hours through their many visits.  
  
"So which street in Magical London are we visiting today?" Harry asks his guardians.   
  
"Well that would be Neverin Alley, which serves to supply Pure Bloods with the standard items we need." Heru answers his ward while they are walking about looking at the various dispays and visiting the shops that show interesting items.   
  
"I think its weird that all the streets we visited are so mono-focused. I mean, wouldn't it be better for shops to spread out more." Harry questions.   
  
It is Sirius that says. "It is and it isn't, and they do and they don't."   
  
The three others all roll their eyes at Sirius for that. "Thank you Sirius," Remus says, "for that extremely helpful piece of information." Then he looks at Harry who was giggling at that. "Beyond those shops on the core streets a lot of the buildings are actually multi-location structures."  
  
"Oooh, like how the caverns of Gringotts are accessed from all around the world." Harry states with a nod.   
  
"Exactly. Many of the buildings actually exist within either plots of land somewhere else in London or they are their own wizard spaces. By bringing them all together it means us magical folk can go to a single location for all our shopping needs." Remus continues to explain.   
  
"That is why the streets look as they do, they are a precise design. The theory is that the inner streets are commercial, the middle residential, and the few outer a more industrial purpose. Though few people go to those ones unless they work there." Heru continues saying.   
  
Harry nods at that, it goes a lot of what they had said before. "So since Diagon Alley cuts through the center does it serve as the foundation core of Wizarding London."   
  
"Yes it does, all its buildings are fully physically present, though many have extended internal wizard spaces." Sirius answers.   
  
"Hmm," Harry thinks, "Does that mean there is a hearth room somewhere in that part, and if so who has access to it."  
  
The adults actually stop and look at each other before answering. "That is a very good question, one that I don't know the answer off off the top of my head. Its probably a coalition of the nobles who came together and founded it millennia ago, though who that coalition is I'm not sure." Heru answers back, thinking about adding it to his research que.   
  
Harry laughs delightedly, "Imagine if it is me, that would be sooooo cool. I get to own a bit of Wizarding London." They laugh with him, while at the same time thinking it actually could have a kernal of truth to it. The Potters did, afterall, own a lot of places in the Wizarding World.   
  
They continued shopping for the next hour, with little happening that could be said to be eventful. They visited some new shops and bought various pure blood equipment that they knew would make their lives a bit better. Remus bought some books that he declared would aid him in his research. Sirius and Harry got some pranking equipment. Harry also begged to get some new toys and books, the toys to play with his friends and books cause he enjoyed reading. Heru, well, Heru just watched the group with enjoyment - this was what it meant to have a family.   
  
The moment of joy ended, as it often does, by the appearance of three Death Eaters and about a score of Giants. Heru actually sighed at this, much to the amusement of all three, including Harry who giggled at it. He couldn't even be angry, not really, considering how many times such a situation had occurred in his life.   
  
"Right," Heru says, "I'm going to fight them while I want you two to take Harry and go home."   
  
"But Uncle, I want to see you fight." Harry asks, a tiny bit less than a whine, "I will be safe back here with Sirius."   
  
Heru gives him a look and then looks out to the situation going on. "Right. Okay, stay in this corner. I think you are old enough to see what a battle actually might entail, and last time doesn't count." Harry nods firmly in response.   
  
At that Heru continues with, "Sirius, stay back yourself, if you find the battle coming to this corner apparate away. I know as a Healer you can do good, but well I think we all agree Harry comes first." Sirius nods, of course he is going to put Harry first, he made a mistake the first time and he won't do it again.   
  
Then Heru turns to Remus, "Fight beside me or guard Harry and Sirius, your choice."   
  
"I'll assist but if we see the battle getting fierce I will retreat with them." Remus says while raising his wand.   
  
A simple glance, a quick hug to Harry, and then Heru was off, with Remus right behind him. The fight took place up and down Neverin Alley, saying in that area due to the harrassing presence of Heru and Remus. The three Death Eaters were the first targets of the magic of Heru and Remus, since they knew they led the giants.   
  
Heru jumped in the air and used a form of apparation to move around the battlefield all the while constantly casting his spells. While he took the high ground Remus went lower, he crouched down and struck from below. Neither let their foes have a moment of peace as the battle grew fiercer and fiercer. The team work they showed, based on almost ten years worth of working together made them nearly unstopable.   
  
The battle continued up and down the alley, with both Heru and Remus begining the main foes against the Death Eaters and their giant allies. Between them fighting the dark forces they worked to get the civilians away, jumping into the frey to give them time to run away or hide in a building. It was two against over a dozen and both knew it wasn't going to last forever when a bunch of apparation sounds were heard and Aurors began appear.   
  
That was when Remus noticed a number of Giants heading towards the hidden spot of Sirius and Harry, and so he made a beeline for it. Jumping over various obstacles he targeted the giants with a number of spells designed to hold them back, at least as best as possible. This was done while they themselves began using their magic enhanced fists and weapons to tear down the structures lining the street. Which was not a small feat considering all the spells designed to keep the buildings intact.   
  
Remus used the disruption his initial presence caused to the giants to get right in front of Harry and Sirius. Grabbing them both - while Sirius was using his magic to shield the two - Remus used his mastery of magic to apparate all three away. Where they arrived safely on the balcony of Haven Tree.   
  
Without having to worry about Harry, Heru was able unleash the full fierceness that he can bring to bear against his foes. Magic after magic left his wand and aura, some of which while not dark were quite borderline. Even those which were fully light and grey were restricted, often to Aurors only due to standard Ministry law. But Heru used them without worry of any potential repercussions, all in the need to protect the people of the alley.   
  
Ignoring the Aurors that were around him Heru made it straight for the clearly elder giant leading the strike. Facing him straight on the magic Heru brought to bear made it seem like he was much taller, even as it did not change his size. His wand became a staff parrying the sword attacks of the giant, before turning back into a wand just in time for him to cast a complicated strike. Back and forth the two went, strike and parry and blast. This was to the confusion of the giant who had never met a human before who had been able to hold him back.   
  
Eventually Heru got tired of the continuing fight and moved to end it. With a powerful burst of speed and energy Heru turned into a whirlwind of destruction - so fast was he moving was that he got in a dozen strikes before the giant was able to get two. Before the giant knew what was going on he was pushed back and then he was knocked on his back and then his arms were cut off. Which found him looking up as Heru was standing on his stomach with his wand pointed as his neck.   
  
"Do you surrender!" Heru stated firmly.  
  
Groan, and a shake of his head in shock. A gurgle of pain and then a quiet nod, "Yes, I surrender. Human victorious."   
  
"Good. Call your forces down, or I will be forced to do to them what I did to you. If you do no harm will come to any of you." Heru says firmly to the armless giant he is standing on.   
  
Soon his mouth opens and he booms out loud. "Clan, surrender. There is peace." Which then leads the other giants to sit down, relatively peacefully at the direction of their chief.   
  
"I am Heru, Lord Patriarch of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Levant. To who am I speaking to and why do you attack." Heru responds with.   
  
"I am Golmar, the High Chief of the Giants and the standing chief of the White Mountain Giants. We attacked with the promise of new land upon the defeat of the Ministry. But Giants misled by the dark wizards."   
  
"Yes you were misled, but all is not lost. I will speak to your clan chiefs with an offer, if you promise to keep the peace." Heru declares as Golmar uses the opportunity to swear on his magic that he and his forces will keep the peace. Its a strong oath, one that washes over Heru and gives him a full measure of the being laying under him. Which Heru accepts, leading him to do a complicated spell which regrows both arms for Golmar.   
  
With the Death Eaters gone - two dead, one captured - and the giants passive the battle on the alley came to an end. Heru spent the next ten or so minutes making sure that the Aurors that arrived did not break his promise and strike at the giants.   
  
Though there was some clean up organization that took Heru's attention, it was less than a half an hour later that he was sitting calmly in an office within the Auror Department. Before him were the two younger Aurors Jacob White and Marcus Marius. While he could tell Marcus Marius was trying to intimidate him, it was clearly having no effect.   
  
Getting frustrated at the lack of results, Auror Marius said roughly. "Many of the spells you used in the battle are Auror restricted, thus you are in violation of Ministry protocol. You could be charged for that."   
  
Heru just leans back, the picture of a relaxed person. "That would be true, if I wasn't the crafter of said spells. For you see every piece of magic I create has a clause that gives nearly unrestricted use."   
  
Jacob White, seeing that Lord Heru Levant is not one to be bothered by the faux interrogation tries to bring about peace. "That's fine, this is not an arrest or an interrogation, we simply want to know what happened from your point of view."   
  
Giving him a pleased look, Heru responds. "Sure, its a simple matter. I was shopping with my family when the street got attacked by a party of Death Easters supported by a clan of Giants. While the other adults in my group escaped with my nephew I engaged the dark forces. I held then off till some other Aurors were able to appear, then we worked together."  
  
Marius says, "Are we supposed to believe that it was a random occurrence you were here today?"   
  
"Yes, actually, you are, since that is exactly what it was. Today was chosen for the shopping as it was a random Wednesday afternoon. There was no indication that dark forces would attack."   
  
Before Marius could continue his questioning with a tone of disrespect the door opened for Kingsley Shacklebolt, the head of the Aurors. "Thank you Marius, I will take it from here, you are dismissed. Please head over to Cell 121 to question the dark wizard Christian."   
  
Marius glares for a moment at Heru, who pleasantly waves a good bye to him as he heads out. Once the Auror has left Kingsley sighs, "Please don't encourage him by such behavior Lord Levant. It will just push him to seeing if you have a dark past, which we would both know to be a waste of time."   
  
Heru smiles politely, "Of course, though I will say he makes it quite easy." A firm nod. "I do think he will be a good Auror in time, he just needs to let go of some of his anger."   
  
Kingsley just waved his hand at that, basically indicating he is not having that conversation, which Heru nods at. "Obviously you were fine with your use of spells, especially since I worked with you in the creation of some of them. We don't have any problem with you assisting us in the fight, your actions there saved many lives and protected the whole street. That all said, there are two questions we do have."   
  
"Okay then, ask away!"   
  
"The first is the Ministry would like to know what you will be saying to the Giant Chief later on when you speak to him."  
  
"Ah, well, simple actually. As I am in possession of a realm owned by House Levant, I will provide the Giants with a writ of habitation." Heru gets a firmness to his tone for the next part. "Which will be outside of the general authority of the Ministry, as it is my bonded magical land."   
  
Kingsley swallows at that while giving a firm nod. "Right, understood, I will pass that information up the chain. You might get a request for a conversation about that, but that is good enough for me right now." A pause. "Other than that, well, my other major question is this: who was it that left the scene during the battle. We just want to know who was involved."   
  
"Ah, I see. That question is both easy and difficult to answer at the same time." Seeing their confusion Heru continues before they can speak. "The easy is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The less than easy is my ward, the child I had adopted since the end of the last war. Though my wardship is recognized magically I keep it incredibly secret."   
  
Looking at Heru, Shacklebolt took in how serious the man was. A man he knew, from hearing the stories of Frank and Arthur, to be a powerful being who would not tolerate harm to those he loved. So he took a deep breath. "So I need to know who was there, but I am willing to have us both swear an oath that the name you say will not leave this room." Soon after Heru gives his nod of approval the two give the oath and vow of silence and security.   
  
As they wait for Heru to say the name the two Auror's have different thoughts. To Shacklebolt its the idea that with but an oath he can save himself hours or days of investigation, which as busy he is will come be quite beneficial. To White's thought is the sheer ability of those with power to do whatever they want, that the laws that apply to the masses don't really need to be followed by the elite. They both had a similar additional thought, which was the fact that it would be useful to be trusted and on good terms with the Lord Levant.   
  
Feeling the oaths settle upon the two and the wards secure the room against listening in, even from within the Ministry, Heru feels its suitable to answer. "So the reason that I told them to leave and the reason I require the oath is that my ward, the child I adopted, is Harry Potter. Which should make it clear on why I did what I did." He gets two firm nods at that, him being the Boy Who Lived, of course he would be removed from the situation. "So, is there anything else you may need?" Upon Shacklebolt saying no, Heru nodded and stood up, accepting it as the dismissal that it was.   
  
8888  
  
It was three days later that Heru stepped into the large stone tent of Golmar, the High Chief of the Giants and the standing chief of the White Mountain Giants. The tent itself was located in one of their enclaves, a few square miles of wasteland that nobody else wanted so the Ministry gave it to the Giants. Which was why the Giants were quite easy to get onto the side of the Death Eaters - they weren't dark they were just provided more support from Voldemort than the Ministry.   
  
Heru walked in the room like he owned it, with his very aura showcasing his power. Such an act is not something he would do with wizards, for among his own people its better to downplay one's power. Here though its the opposite, the giants respect strength and obey power and by showing that he is more powerful than even their own people, he will be respected and listened to. Even more was their belief in directness, the many hour long nuanced political debate was not a giant cultural feature.   
  
Which is why Heru began thusly, "I know you have been ignored by the Ministry and misled by the Dark Lords. I understand your anger and your pain, and why your people find it so easy to strike out against us whenever you are given a potential of change."  
  
"How are you different!" Says Gragon, the Chief of the Blue Bay Giants.   
  
"Simple. This isn't a do something for me and I will work to get you something. The House of Levant of which I am the Lord Patriarch of has an extended magical space a few thousand miles in diameter. Its a mountainous land full of hostile beasts and dangerous plants and I will let you're people call it home."   
  
"You will give us a place we can live." Asks Mannan, the Chief of the Emerald Hill Giants.   
  
"Yes. You will be able to spread out as you wish and make your own homes and settlements." Here Heru gives a shrug. "I'm not giving up my right over the land, but you will have the ability to call it home without undo Ministry influence."   
  
"I bet its empty which is why you are giving it away." Is the angry comment of Marak, the Chief of the Golden Plains Giants.   
  
"No. Empty is the last thing it is. Its a wild, dangerous untamed land which is in no way civilized or easily inhabited. You will have to fight for every inch of ground you will want to take. That fight is from both animal and plant life, not human or the equivalent." Heru responds.  
  
"What happens when you die, humans like to take back their promises." Said Nukan, the Chief of the Obsidian Marsh Giants.   
  
Here Heru shrugs. "I'm not going to die as I'm the Master of Death." Seeing their disbelief on that Heru simply smiles. "One of you cast the Killing Curse on me, seriously, cast it, we will see what happens."   
  
Marak takes up the offer and before anyone can stop him he raises up and casts the Killing Curse, with not a single bit of restraint. Of course, to the benefit of all, Heru wasn't lying - he was in fact immortal due to his status.   
  
"So," he says when the giants sat back down, "as I was saying you do not have to worry about me dying and then passing on control to someone who doesn't care." Then he gives then a look. "Of course the better relations we have the more beneficial the warding will be, but that can be decided in the future."   
  
Golmar, after looking at the other Chiefs, says. "This offer is for all of our clans, right." At the nod from Heru he continues, "So in exchange for letting us live in your holding, what do you want from us."   
  
"Support. Not in the sense of an army, for that is not something I need, but rather in terms of both an alliance and resource aid. This is not a tax but more of a you give what I need when I need it." Heru then looks at them, meeting each Chief's eyes. "This might not seem to make sense to you, considering the deals you had to make with others, but this benefits me just as much as it does you, especially in the long term." Seeing them nod Heru continues with. "Now, let us go over the details in particular!"   
  
Which was the conversation between Heru and the chiefs for the next hour. They covered the details on when the preliminary scouting would happen, as well as the initial settlement date. A part of it was even on the use of portkey's to allow the groups access to the interior. In the end there was little argument as Heru didn't have much requirements he needed them to follow, which made it a very successful meeting.   
  
~~~


	37. Saved Twenty-One

**Saved Twenty-One**  
\-------------------  
    Date: 9.5 Years Post-Arrival  
  
Seated around the large rectangular table in a chamber within the heights of Haven Tree were twenty-two people. With the exception of Heru himself all the others were a Lord of a Great House, either Major or Minor, that had previously sworn fealty to the Dark Lord Voldemort, and had possessed his Dark Mark.  
  
Had being the word for over the last few days each of them had undertaken a ritual with Heru to cleanse said Dark Mark. Which meant they all now had a flawless unmarked arm. A ritual which trickled down to include every member of their Houses who were in good standing. A designation decided by him, and not their Lords.  
  
It was in this moment, in the aftermath of the rituals, that Heru had gathered them all together for a dinner party. It was a private dinner only including the Lords, for when it was finished and put away Heru had a speech to say, one which he knew they would not like.  
  
When everyone was sitting and ready he glanced to Severus on his right and Lucius on his left. Then he raised his hand almost regally, leading to silence to fall down the length of the table.  
  
"It was said to me that I should not focus on the past. That it would be better to not dwell on what you did but on where you will be going. I say no to that, for if you do not accept where you went wrong you cannot begin to correct it. So what I'm about to say goes outside our normal social interactions but it needs to be said. "  
  
A billow of his magic is sent up and down the table, showcasing his power. "Over a decade and a half ago you all choose to side with the Dark Lord Voldemort. You were marked by him, corrupted by him, your House magics defaced. Then, almost ten years ago, Voldemort was defeated by the sacrifice of a mother with her unending love for her son."  
  
A pause to let his words sink in before he continues. "In the clean up after his defeat you all managed to keep your position of political, economic, and social importance. But even more you continued to live, to grow, to prosper. You did this where others failed."  
  
He pauses for a moment. "You recently were given another chance to undo the mistakes of the past. You are here because you chose correctly. By my removal of the Dark Marks you proved to me you want to be part of this world. Not, as was Voldemort's plan, to corrupt or destroy everything that our Great Houses had created."  
  
Heru stops and looks around the table, meeting the eyes of the Lords as his magic flares and eyes blaze. "You were given a second chance, and it will be the only one you get from me. If I ever catch you becoming or serving another dark lord you will become my enemy." A glare as his magic becomes even tighter, more powerful. "And I do not suffer enemies easily."  
  
Then the magic becomes lighter, more comfortable and welcoming. Heru smiles at everyone as he says. "But if you keep the promise then I will be happy to call you a friend." He then gestured widely as after dinner drinks and desserts appeared. “Now, with that said, let us go back to the proper social ques. Let us enjoy the remaining time of this gathering.” So said he sits down once again and begins talking to those around him as if nothing had happened. Moments later the chatter picks up again as the rest follow his lead.   
  
The party lasted another hour before the Lords began making their moves to head out. Everyone was smiles and thanks and comments on how good the food was.  
  
When it was all over Heru sat down at a random seat he happened to be near. Closing his eyes he meditated on the magic, of himself and the evening. After about ten minutes of this he heard four chairs being moved near to where he sat.  
  
It was Sirius who spoke first. "So if you decide to declare yourself a Dark Lord can I be your Lieutenant." He oophed as Remus poked him in the chest for that remark.  
  
"Thoughts," Heru said, while shaking his head in some amusement.  
  
"You scared them, even more since Severus and I were sitting at your right and left side. We are the strongest of them and we are clearly your men." Lucius comments.  
  
"The bit of aura magic where you made them all feel what betrayal would do wasn't a bad point. Any of them which had been thinking of becoming a dark lord will second guess that thought." Remus says with a shrug.  
  
"I agree," Said Severus. "I think you made your point and I think you did it in a way they would recognize. While you didn't torture anyone your use of magic was similar."  
  
"Good." Heru says. "They aren't bad people when they are not going on dark rampages. So I hope I don't have to fight them."  
  
"I will inform them." Lucius says to Heru before turning to Remus and saying. "Are you free to play me in a game of chess."  
  
While Sirius says, "I'm going to go check up on Harry, he had asked to go over a spell that interested him."  
  
Severus then looks at Heru but says to the group, "Heru and I will be relaxing in the Rose Chamber, bother us at your peril." Which gets a laugh from everyone as the two head out.  
  
~~~


	38. Dark Lord's Doom

**Dark Lord's Doom**  
\-----------------  
    Date: 10 Years Post-Arrival  
  
Quirinus Quirell, newly hired Professor of the Defense Against Dark Arts of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, walked into Gringotts as if he was just like any other wizard. Only he wasn't, for he was special and had a secret -   
  
He was being possessed by the spirit, the primary soul, of none other than Voldemort himself.   
  
Though he might have seemed as if he was the same as he always was, the truth was different, the actual real Quirell was shoved in a tiny little box within his core self and a puppet had taken his place. For all his smiles and gestures of kindness, a trait he had long been known for, one should ultimately weap for him and his prison of the self.   
  
Be that as it may on this particular early afternoon Quirell that was Voldemort headed into Gringotts in order to do some banking business. This wasn't the standard business he had made known, his need to visit his vault and put away some items, no it was much darker. For he planned to steal the Philosopher's Stone which was sitting in a vault deep within the cavernous hold of Gringotts.   
  
The start of the visit was all well and good, just as was planned. Quirell headed to the front desk and spoke to the goblin about his vault. He was then escorted to a mine cart for the trip, which is where it got a bit different. Instead of him and the goblin sharing the same cart the goblin got into a second one. His reason, a sharp single bark of bank business, was just as expected and did little to raise any alarm.   
  
Neither did the fact that as they traveled they headed down a sideways path different from the standard way one goes about getting to the vaults. This led them into a deeper more secured part of the cavern network, a part that was heavily reinforced by wards and wards above and beyond the norm. This peaked Quirell's interest but the few attempts he tried to ask question was quickly cut off as none of his business.   
  
Voldemort himself was starting to get worried, something didn't feel right, even his magic - small as it was - was telling him that. But there was little he could do, he knew it, so he tried to keep his increasing worry down - lest the goblins sense his presence.   
  
He needn't worry though, for the goblins had already known that Voldemort was there, and that he was possessing Quirell. They would have known even if Heru hadn't told them, for the extended wards of Gringotts had long been reinforced with soul monitoring magics. The presence of two active souls in one body would have sent off every detector the goblins had.   
  
Which is why its shouldn't come as a shock when at a twist in the path the cart with the goblin went one way and the one holding Quirell went the other, into and even older part of Gringotts. At the same exact second wards of a level that were designed to even hold a person the likes of Merlin sprang up, surrounding the cart and weaving its magic within it.   
  
Abruptly Quirell began casting spell after spell at the wards, first testing then breaking. He even tried apparating, though even before he attempted that he knew it would fail - the wards of Gringotts were infamous for blocking that magic. Powerful and potent magics were soon flowing from both his wand and his aura, of all types - light, dark, and grey. He even sought out some of Voldemort's own magic, weak though it was, in order to boost what he was doing. The attempts didn't end as the cart continued traveling deeper and deeper within the caverns of Gringotts.   
  
But it was all to no avail.   
  
For the major reason that the magics of Gringotts were not targeting them but rather warding the space. In a similar way to the ward that stops apparating in Hogwarts besides destroying it there is no way to resist it. Which is why in the end the cart that Quirell was on twisted and turned and made its way down a light filled tunnel. Where it dropped down a hole into one of the greatest ritual chambers in all of Gringotts.   
  
Upon the cart landing in the center of the ritual circle Quirell and Voldemort could hear chanting as a soul rite began to be performed. The circle of wards - which started out at the edge of the cavernous chamber - began moving inward as the ritual went on. The two fought back harder than ever, but as the fighting continued Voldemort started noticing that the assistance provided by Quirell was reducing.   
  
"Fight for me you fool, I command it!" Voldemort shrieks to Quirell.   
  
"I'm trying Master, but something is holding me back!" Quirell responded with a yell, not realizing that the something was his own soul trying to fight against Voldemort's control. Though it wasn't yet strong enough to break free it was capable of reducing the available power that Voldemort could bring to bear. As this was going on the warding circle was coming closer and closer and closer to where Quirell lay.   
  
The closer the circle got to the center the stronger it became, and the weaker that Quirell and Voldemort became. Occasionally the circle would be pushed backward at a particular surge of strength from Voldemort. He might have been less powerful than he otherwise would have been, but he was still incredibly potent. That said, despite how strong Voldemort was, the sheer power of over thirteen goblin ritualists backed by the power of Gringotts soon proved overwhelming.   
  
When it actually surrounded and then touched Quirell there was a gasp and a scream, as the possessing soul fragment was ripped from him. Voldemort tried, he tried hard, but he found that the nature of the goblin soul magic was actually greater than his own. As a spirit he tried passing through the walls, only to be impeded by the ephemeral barriers established by the goblins. Then he tried to return to being inside Quirell, but found himself blocked by the Gringott-enhanced soul of that much weaker wizard.   
  
At this point the still conscious will of Voldemort realized there was every chance of him loosing this fight, and so he acted. He used his potent magics to wrap his soul up within itself, bounding it again and again till its core was practically untouchable. Feeling success at saving itself the soul let the wards touch it, leading it to become sessile. As soon as the soul fragment ceased to fight the ritual ended, and all took a deep breath as they began to calm down.   
  
Looking down at the ritual space from the upper viewing room are a number of very powerful wizards, people who are in many ways the movers and shakers of Wizarding Britain.   
  
"Well, that was a success, I would say." Said Marius, a young but trusted Auror.   
  
"Quite," Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement spoke, "though it seems we were not as successful as hoped."   
  
It was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Chief of the Aurors, who next commented. "It was worse then hoped but better then expected. We have him though, and that gives us some breathing room to decide what next."   
  
"Too bad we can't just leave him in the suspended state." Says Frank. "It would let us not have to deal with the next part."  
  
"Which would be," asks the young Auror curiously.  
  
"Why nothing less than the utter destruction of Voldemort." Heru says as he came in the room from talking to Ragnok and the other goblin ritualists.    
  
"And how would you suggest we go about doing that?" Marius says.   
  
Heru looks at him before saying in a deadpan voice, "I'm not sure if you know who I am, but I'm not one to simply make suggestions. I know exactly how we will be dealing with Voldemort."  
  
Both Amelia and Kingsley give Marius a look, as if to say, "Don't even speak."   
  
"Well then," Madam Bones says, "let us head to a meeting room to begin the discussion." A pause. "Marius, I need you to head back to the Ministry, please relieve Moody." Which gets her a respectful nod from him.   
  
Less then ten minutes later the gathering, minus Marius but joined by one Alastor Moody, can be found comfortably sitting around a table in a meeting room of Gringotts.   
  
Amelia Bones begins by going, "First, everything said and learned in this meeting is placed under the utmost security level as possible based on your Ministry oaths." She gets nods from both Shacklebolt and Moody who feel the magic bind to them, just as much as she does.   
  
Moody turns to Heru, "So what part in all this do you play?"   
  
"All of it. With some assistance I have spent the last ten years hunting down the soul fragments of Voldemort. In fact, we wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for what I have been doing. Hence no oath of secrecy by me."   
  
Kingsley gives a quite artificial cough at that. "Right," he begins, "so what is the next step."   
  
"On October 31st we will gather a team of people we trust in the catacombs of the Ministry. There we will utilize the six soul fragments plus core soul to forge a new body for Voldemort. I will then initiate a ritual to force him to summon his marked Death Eaters from wherever they are around the world. We will then fight them in the securely warded and trapped room till Voldemort falls." A look at the shocked looks at the others.   
  
Moody shakes his head at that. "That," a pause to wrap his mind around it, "is going to be one hell of a night."  
  
While Heru nods at that, Madam Bones says. "While Heru works on the ritual elements we will secure the chamber in the depths of the Ministry as well as gather all the Aurors we need. The knowledge of Voldemort's presence is to be kept in the strictest of confidence."   
  
"Quite. Not even Albus Dumbledore is to know what we are doing." Heru raises a hand as Moody is about to speak. "I trust he is for the light but the rituals we are using is soul magic and I am pretty sure he won't agree with our actions."   
  
Moody opens his mouth again, then closes it with a nod, a firm one. "Right. I can't disagree with that, and I have long considered myself a strong ally of his." Then a shrug. "If this gets rid of Voldemort once and for all I am fine with not mentioning it to him."   
  
"The less people know the better. I am fine with them thinking Voldemort was defeated ten years ago rather than him still being out there the last decade." With that Amelia calls the meeting to an end as there is little more that can be discussed.   
  
8888  
  
The next day Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the High Table for breakfast when an official Gringotts owl came flying in and delivered a message. Without hesitation he opened up the letter, a bit shocked at what he read.   
  
"To the Honorable Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, we write this letter to regretfully inform you of a recent altercation we had at Gringotts with one Quirinus Quirell. During his visit he was discovered attempting to steal an artifact from your vault, said artifact which you had already removed earlier that day. During our apprehension we discovered that he had been possessed by the most foul of dark magics and was not to blame for his actions. Though we ended the possession he has since been secured in the spell ward of St. Mungo's. This unfortunately means he will be unable to return to Hogwarts this upcoming term, as he requires long term recovery." It finishes with the standard Gringotts closing statement, which to Albus had no importance.   
  
Sitting back, Albus let the shock come over him. Not so much about the possession and the fall of Quirinus, he had already knew something was going on, but that the goblins knew about it, and were able to break the control. That smelled of soul magic to him, a field he firmly believed was dark magic. There was little he could do about that of course, the goblins had their own magic and as long as they didn't use a wand were outside of the Ministry's control. Still it warranted further research and examination. He was thinking about it when he noticed both Severus and Minerva leaning towards him, both a gesture.   
  
It was Minerva who asked, "So what did Gringott's want?"   
  
"It seems that Quirinus attempted to steal from Gringotts but was apprehended in the attempt. He is now in St. Mungo's recovering from his discovered possession." Albus says matter of factly.   
  
"Steal from Gringotts," Minerva says.   
  
While at the same time Severus comments, "So who possessed him?."   
  
"It seems he was after the Philosopher's Stone and got caught by Gringott's wards. As to what or who possessed him, the message doesn't give specifics it just says dark magic." Here he sighs. "If it wasn't right before school was to start I would investigate it, but I don't think I have the time right now."   
  
The two others nod at that, neither do either of them. Though Severus has an additional thought, 'It seems Heru struck again. I will have to ask him about it the next time I see him.'  
  
~~~


	39. Hogwarts Express

**Hogwarts Express**  
\-----------------  
    Date: 10 Years Post-Arrival  
  
Heru was sleeping, a deep peaceful dream with no worries or problems. Then he woke to a Harry running down up and down the hall.   
  
"Its today, its today, I get to go to Hogwarts today!" Harry begins yelling.   
  
With a groan Heru sits up from his bed, a quiet Tempes spell lets him know what time it is, 7:00 AM. 'Well,' he thinks, 'there is no going back to sleep.' He then uses magic to summon a bed robe so he is much more decent than he otherwise would be.   
  
"Dobby," he says when ready and then waits a second for Dobby to appear and nod at Heru before he continues, "please see about starting breakfast." A pause. "Oh, and please calmly wake up Sirius and Remus if they didn't get woken up by Harry." With a slight giggle Dobby nods and then pops away.   
  
He then hears a knock at his done and, after his respectful "Enter," sees Harry opening the door and peering in. Then seeing Heru awake and not mad runs into the room and jumps on the bed.  
  
"Uncle, Uncle, its Hogwarts today!" Harry says as if Heru didn't know.   
  
"It is, I hadn't realized. So did you wake me up to tell me you changed your mind and wasn't going to go?" Heru asked with an honest seeming tone.   
  
Which got a happy giggle out of Harry. "Of course not, its Hogwarts, of course I'm going." He laughs again as he jumps up and down a few times before crawling next to Heru who by this time had moved so he was laying ontop of the bed sheets fully clothed.   
  
Heru reaches over to hug Harry a moment before saying, "Well then, I guess if you are serious about going," which gets another laugh, "then we will have to just begin the day." Harry nods and laughs at that, then he bites his lip. "Is there something you want to ask?"   
  
"What if I don't get into Gryffindor?" Harry asks worryingly.   
  
"Harry," Heru says firmly but with compassion, "no matter what Hogwarts House you get sorted into we will still love you."  
  
"Really. Even if its Slytherin."   
  
"Yes, even if its Hufflepuff." They share a laugh at that joke, which is never said around the Tonks, especially Dora. "No matter what House you get sorted it will be fine."   
  
"But, what will Uncle Sirius say."   
  
A voice says at the door, "What he will say is that it doesn't matter where you are sorted. We will never stop loving you!"   
  
Harry jumps from the bed and runs to Sirius, hugging him. "Thank you Uncle, thank you."   
  
Heru, smiling at that, gets up from the bed and walks to the door. "Well then, I do believe that this is the perfect time for us to head to the kitchen, for breakfast. We have a long day today."   
  
The rest of the morning was full of running around completing one task or another. From breakfast there was packing, which was an industry all its own. This being despite the fact that Harry had packed the night before, and if he forgot something he could have it brought to Hogwarts. Still, it was important that everything was situated perfectly since it as Hogwarts day.   
  
About two hours after being woken up by a three hour awake Harry the small family made their way to Platform 9 and 3/4 through apparation. They got there before many people, though they were not in anyway the first.   
  
Upon his arrival into the station Harry begins moving his head around in awe. Though he had seen pictures and heard stories this was the first time he had physically seen the train that would lead himself to Hogwarts.   
  
"Okay then Harry," Heru said, "let's get your belongings on the train." As he said this he put his hands light on Harry's shoulder's in direction. Harry looks up at Heru and smiles at Sirius and Remus as the four head towards the train. As it is still earlier than when most students arrive there are still many compartments available.   
  
After picking one of them up they get Harry situated and his belongings stored away. "Well then, did you want us to stay and wait till others come or did you want us to leave so you can begin your Hogwarts journey without us old men bothering you." Heru asks with a hint of humor in his voice.   
  
Sirius' cry of "Hey, I'm not old," being heavily ignored.   
  
Before Harry can answer, and make his preference known, they hear the sound of Frank Longbottom talking to Neville. "Now son, let us get you on the train. If I know Heru then Harry is probably already here."   
  
"Well then, it seems we will only have a few moments before Neville joins you." Remus comments logically. "So there is no reason for you to kick us out." Which is said to Harry's laughter.   
  
Moments later Neville is seen coming down the corridor and is gestured to by Heru who sticks his head out of the door to call them. After everyone greets each other like the old friends they all are, it is Sirius that says. "Well, since you two are here we might as well head out, let you have a proper first time at Hogwarts."   
  
Harry nods at that and then stands up and runs to hug Heru, first. "Will miss you Uncle, will write to you at least once a week!"   
  
Heru gives him a great hug, a little choaked up, before he says. "Will miss you to Harry, have fun, don't get into too much trouble, and write to us when you can."   
  
It's Harry who pulls back first, after a couple minutes of hugging, only to repeat the process on Sirius and then Remus. Both of them give their hope for the Harry to have fun, and enjoy the whole Hogwarts experience. At the same time Neville is hugging his own parents goodbye.   
  
When all the hugging is done and Harry and Neville have sat back down on the comfortable benches Heru nods twice. "Well then, we will be heading off. Now, Harry just so you aware we are staying in the station till the train departments, at least today." Harry's answering nod indicates understanding, which is when the adults all head off.   
  
Upon heading over to a small seating area the group sits and waits for when the train takes off. Heru shakes his head, "I didn't realize that this would be an experience for myself just as it is for Harry."   
  
Alice smiles at him knowingly. "You might not be his biological parent Heru, but these last ten years you raised him as if you were. This is an incredible moment, all our children our growing up."   
  
What Sirius was about to say is cut off from the clear cut sound of a cane hitting the pavement. As the group turns they see Lucius Malfoy, which they all expected, with Narcissa. As Draco is not with them they immediately assumed, correctly as it was, that he had already been comfortably set upon the train. Upon coming close to the group Lucius nods with deep respect to Heru, while honorably greeting the whole group.   
  
It is Sirius who says after the introduction, "We are sitting here waiting for the train to department. You both may join us, if you wish." The answer being an affirmative yes the group sits down to wait a bit.   
  
On board the train itself Harry, Neville, and a recently joined Draco were all sitting down talking quietly. "So we are off to Hogwarts." Harry says. "Its like a dream come true after hearing so much about it." Both Draco and Neville nod at that, in full agreement. With that decided the group begins chatting and having fun. Conversation flows just as naturally right now as it does at the various parties they all have attended.   
  
Over the course of the next half an hour the group finds the door constantly opening with people coming in. Pretty much all those whio knew Harry from pure blood parties came in and said hello before heading on their own way. Those his own age also stopped, with some staying and many leaving. Ron Weasley was one of those who staid, though little was said between him and Draco except - "Weasley" from Draco and "Malfoy" from Ron. The other person to join them was the muggle born witch Hermione, who the four had met before as part of the outreach program that the Ministry established.   
  
The students on the train stopped their various conversations the moment they heard the train sound. Then as the motion began they sat back and began once again playing games, reading books, or conversing in either low or loud voices. It would last for six hours, that is how long the journey from the London station to Hogwarts would take.   
  
The adults on the platform had their own form of fun, sitting on and around the benches discussing their interests. When the horn of the train began to sound Heru stood up from his seat. "Well, it looks like there goes our children, off to Hogwarts, and a great time of their lives." Then a pause as the train goes off. A slight clap draws everyone's attention to Heru. "So, to those of you free I am offering to have a picnic at my home right now." He turns to the Grangers and a few other muggle parents, "You are also fully welcome to join us today."   
  
Out of all the families he offered the invite to the vast majority accepted. Not only was a pinic a nice event to attend to but so was being able to visit the often talked about but rarely visited Haven Vale. Plus, as the magical parents immediately thought of, there was no negative to becoming a bit friendlier to one Lord Heru Levant, Lord Malfoy, and Lord Black.   
  
8888  
  
Upon getting off the train they hear a booming voice say, "First Years, First Years, over here!"   
  
Harry to his friends, "I think that's Hagrid. I heard about him from my family."  
  
Draco comments, "Isn't he the Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah, and I heard he only recently was given the right to a wand, after being charged with a crime some fifty years ago." Neville says, remembering something his father - an Auror - said one day after work.   
  
By this point they had reached the dock where Hagrid was standing by. "Hello First Years, I'm Hagrid and I will be showing you to Hogwarts. Please get into a boat, three per."   
  
The boat ride to Hogwarts was as magical as previous generations always said it was. Harry kept on looking around, especially as more and more of the castle got into view. Even though he grew up living in a magical home set in a tree, this was a different sort of wondrous. He could feel the magic, it was more alive than the one he grew up in, and he wondered what it would feel like after he was fully trained.   
  
Upon exiting the boat and walking up the stairs and entering into Hogwarts Harry let the conversation of his fellows wash over him. Though he talked when asked a direct question he just let it wash over him, it was a feeling he had.   
  
The Professor McGonagall, who he had heard of in story but never personally, came into the hall to declare it time for the sorting. One by one his friends and future classmates were sorted.   
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at the thought it was a hat. The super secret sorting method that nobody wanted to tell anyone about was you put on a hat. A hat makes the decision of where you will be for the next seven years.   
  
He got so distracted that he didn't hear his name being called the first time and jumped when it was said a second. Smiling sheepishly at the Professor he went forward and sat on the chair. As soon as the hat went on his head he could feel the presence and so said, "Hello Mr. Sorting Hat."   
  
He felt the shock of the hat being addressed as if he was an actual person. "Well, hello to you Mr. Potter. So you have finally come to Hogwarts, I do hope you enjoy these next seven years."   
  
"I do to Mr. Sorting Hat, I have heard amazing things aout it. But I guess we should start the sorting."   
  
"Yes we should, hmmm, I see many things in you. You could easily be all four houses, you are intelligent, hardworking and loyal, courageous and even a bit thirsty for power and responsibility. So, do you have a suggestion?"  
  
"Well, honestly, probably either Gryffindor or Slytherin. I cannot see myself as Hufflepuff, though Ravenclaw could work I do like to read."   
  
"Hmm, yes, yes, I see. Out of the first two do you care which?"   
  
"I kind of want to be Gryffindor, its where my parents were and where two of my three guardians are. Its like a family tradition."   
  
"I see, I see, yes, definitely. You could do great in all Houses, never believe otherwise. But honestly, hearing your thoughts and and thinking things through, it has to be -   
  
GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
As the applause is erupting over the Great Hall, Harry has time to mutter, "Thank you Mr. Sorting Hat, talk to you later," before the hat is plucked from his head by the Professor.   
  
"Please head to that table Mr. Potter," McGonagall says with a smile.   
  
"Of course Professor, thank you." Harry comments as he heads to the table where Fred and George are shouting, "We got Potter!, We got Potter." Which leads him to laughing a bit at that. As he plucks himself down next to Neville and Ron, and across from Hermione, he looks up at the Head Table and all its teachers.   
  
He smiles widely as he meets the eyes of his Uncle Severus, who gives him a smile and nod back. Well, to others it would look like a glare, but he knows the difference between Uncle Severus' glare and his smile, and this is definitely a smile.   
  
One of the Gryffindor older years - who introduced himself as Oliver Wood turns to him and asks, "So how do you know Professor Snape."   
  
"Oh, he and my Uncle know each other." Then a pause. "Well, I say know, but its more like they are dating." Harry says with a laugh as he turns to begin picking his food choices.   
  
Whatever comment Wood was going to say, which was probably going to be negative by the look he gave, was stopped before it could start by the Headmaster standing up. Though only he knew it, he had another set of words planned, though certain events changed that.   
  
"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Now, before the banquet begins I have a few small updates. “First, I would like to say that our beloved ghost, Professor Binns finally decided to retire. He may now be found in a new room off the Library lecturing about Goblins at certain times. In order to provide you with a great education I would like to announce Professor Maria White, our new History of Magic professor.” The shouts and cheers and clapping are amazing, especially from the older students who are quite glad to be rid of Binns. When matters calm down a bit the Headmaster continues. “Second, I want to welcome our new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, one Professor Thaddeus Winz." Many students clap at that, as is expected.   
  
Then he gets a bit sad. "There is also a bit of unfortunate news I need to share. The much respected Professor Quirrel had an unfortunate incident while returning from sabbatical, and is currently in long-term recovery at St. Mungo. Let us hope for a speedy recovery."  
  
Then he claps his hand after letting there be a moment of pause. "Now, with that, let us begin the feast!"   
  
As he sits down Minerva leans towards him, "So no ridiculous words this year?"   
  
He shakes his head while taking up some meet pie. "I was going to, but it didn't seem proper to do it right after saying what I did about the Professor Quirill." He stops at that and then looks down at where Harry Potter is sitting eating. "So, what are your thoughts on Harry Potter."   
  
"He seems to know quite a lot about the magical world," Minerva then pauses as she thinks of what the Headmaster might say next, "but even more, look, he seems to know his classmates. He even talked to young Mr Malfoy as if they knew each other for years."   
  
While this was going on Severus choose to continue eating, which allowed him a delay on participating since he had the answer to all their wondering. Him being intimately acquainted with Heru as he was.   
  
Then Flitwick spoke, "What I am curious about is the whole reveal of the secret ward of one Heru Levant. The man went to great length in protecting his identity but I know for a fact that he turned eleven this year." He then turned to Minerva. "So anybody special on the list that might have been him."   
  
It is Hagrid who ruins Severus' attempt to keep his knowledge secret. "Severus, you seem quiet over there, do you have any knowledge?"  
  
Flitwick gets a look on his face as he says, "Yes Severus, is there anything you can say. I know you and Heru are close.”   
  
Severus opens his mouth to deny being able to answer, but then he feels the magic of his oath of secrecy washing over him. He realizes that with Harry's introduction into the world publicly he is no longer forbidden from speaking about it.   
  
As those closest to him look at him Severus gives a nod. "You would be right, I do know. Until this moment the oaths I gave for secrecy held, I couldn't even hint at it before. But with his arrival at Hogwarts and his sorting the magic lets me speak."   
  
Dumbledore gets a look on his face, then he says, "Please tell me its not - "  
  
"Harry Potter, yes, it is." Severus says interrupting the Headmaster.   
  
"But he was with Lily's muggle family." Then Minerva, who said that, turns to Albus, "That is what you said, it was blood wards that activated to protect him."   
  
Dumbledore gets a look on his face, as if many years worth of puzzels suddenly were solved. "I did say that, yes, it is how I assumed it too be - only family by blood could activate the wards."   
  
"What could not be taken into consideration," Severus says, "was that a great cousin to the Potters was going to arrive on the shores of Britain around the same time. I don't know the details, but it seems he arrived and felt the death of his kin and used his magic and contacts with Gringotts to gain custody of Harry." A tiny minuscule Severus shrug then, "He then raised the boy with help from Remus Lupin and -" a deep sigh - "- Sirius Black."   
  
Dumbledore opens his mouth a moment and then closes it in shock. "Well," he says, "I must congratulate Lord Levant for keeping the safety and security of young Harry, while also showering him with love and affection." He gives a firm nod, he can see when he was out played. "I look forward to seeing how young Harry's personality plays out."   
  
Severus gives a smirk, he sees that Albus recognizes his defeat on the whole raising Harry element. "Well, I can say that I have interacted with the boy quite a lot and despite who his two guardians are, he has come out much like Lily." A slight smile at the mention of her, she was and will always be his best friend after all. The smile fades a bit. "Though he is a bit of a prankster his pranks are designed to be just as fun for the one being pranked, that was something Heru taught him heavily."   
  
"Well," Minerva then says, "it will be a quite interesting seven years."   
  
The boy they were talking about didn't even know it, nor did he care for he grew up not having to deal with the politics of adults. Rather Harry was enjoying his being at Hogwarts and all the fun he was having with those at his table.  
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, there is so many ways for the eventual meeting to play out but sadly none of them are going to happen as I haven't written the meeting between Heru and Albus. 
> 
> Sorry, but it didn't come to me as I wrote the story. 
> 
> Just a two more sections to go.


	40. Dark's Demise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me on this journey. I hope you had a lot of fun with it as we near the end.

**Dark Demise**  
\------------  
    Date: 10 Years Post-Arrival, October 31  
  
  
As Heru stands on one of Haven Tree's many balconies he ponders all the actions that got him to this moment. After meditating for a while he says out loud into the quiet. "Tonight is a perfect night for us to finish this." He adds, silently to himself, 'For the second time.'  
  
Soon afterward he is joined by Sirius and Remus, both decked out in their battle gear.  
  
Into the general science Remus speaks. "So are you ready, cause I know I am. I'm looking forward to finishing this plan and starting something new."  
  
"How about knitting." Sirius says in a blank tone. "It could be a fun plan. You can knit us all sweaters." Then he grins which makes Remus and Heru become worried. "You need you have sheep on your sweater."  
  
Heru's low, "Don't say it," is ignored.  
  
"Cause then you will be a wolf in sheeps clothing." He then laughs at his own joke while the other two shake their heads. Though they won't admit it they are amused.  
  
After a few minutes Heru goes still. "Let us do it." Once the two nod in agreement and full seriousness the three apparate away, leaving the balcony empty.  
  
Only to appear a moment later in a gateway chamber deep within the catacombs of the Ministry building. Actually, though its a supreme secret, it's a separate building wizard space linked to the one which houses the Ministry. It's part of the Department of Mysteries, which means Heru is the one with full ward control.   
  
Gathered about are a number of magicals, and not just human but also some goblins, giants and quite a lot of House Elfs. The wizards and witches were a combination of Unspeakables, Aurors, Hit-Wizards, and Curse-Breakers. The rest were individuals who had been harmed, either personally or familial, by the Dark Lord and  his followers.  
  
This included both Dobby and Kreacher, neither of which wanted to stay away.  
  
Everyone was vetted and known to Heru, both personally and magically. He was not taking any chances with the destruction of Voldemort.  
  
When everyone was gathered and ready Heru began. "Despite the momentous reason for our gathering I won't be saying any words of inspiration for besides us no one will know this ever happened. Voldemort died ten years ago and we are just making sure he stays dead."  
  
He looks around and meets everyone's eyes. "That fact shouldn't, doesn't, take away the rightness of what we doing. Which is maintaining and securing the peace for generations to come. Though you may not talk about it, you will know it. So walk with your head held high with self-respect."  
  
He straightens up even more as he gets into battle mode. "This is whst we will ve doing. At the enactment of my will the soul fragments of Voldemort will be opened. Upon that act they will join together with their greater core in the soul stone. This will lead to Voldemort's manifestation, an act which will bring forth every Death Eater with his mark."  
  
He stops as he raises his arm. "This is a fight to the death. Only one group will get out alive, I want it to be us. So use any and all forms of magic you have, for they won't hold back."  
  
A pause as he meets the eyes of Sirius, Remus, and Dobby. "Everybody ready. Good. Let's begin."  
  
And so they did.  
  
8888  
  
It was late on Halloween night that the wards of Hogwarts pinged. This wasn't those of war, or even ill tidings, rather just that an outsider had come into the wards. Said outsider was in fact well known, he was Auror Alastair Moody and he wished to speak to the Headmaster.  
  
"It's quite late Alastair," Albus Dumbledore said when Moody was comfortably sitting in a chair in the Headmaster's Office. "What could possibly have happened."  
  
"Before I begin could you summon Severus please, the other Heads if you want but especially him." Was Moody's response.  
  
So a house elf was summoned and then dispatched to get the four Heads of Houses, especially as Moody requested, Severus Snape. It took less than five minutes before the four were gathered and sitting in seats themselves.  
  
At a gesture from the Headmaster, Moody turned to Severus. "Would you please lift up your sleeves and present your arms."  
  
Minerva sits up at that, like a fierce mother cat. "You know what it will show, so why must you torment him. I thought better of you Alastair."  
  
Severus just tilts his kneck as he unbuttons his sleeves then rolls them up. But to the shock of most in the room where they had expected to see the Dark Mark instead was white, unblemished skin.  
  
"What," Albus said, trying and failing to hide his shock. "Severus when did this happen, ad why didn't you mention it."  
  
"Recently, and I was going to tell you tomorrow as I wasn't sure if it would last. It started itching then tingling, I felt a slight drain on my magic then it began fading away."  
  
Nodding at that, for it fits in what he was told happened, Moody informs. "What it means is that Voldemort is gone, destroyed this time, rather then temporarily banished as before."  
  
"How can you be sure," was said by Pomona.  
  
"I was part of it." Seeing the look Albus was giving him. "I am an Auror, reactivated actually since they knew of my talents and skills. It seems that when Gringotts captured Quirill during his attempted theft they discovered he was being possessed by the shade of Voldemort. Using their magics they separated him from the shade and then imprisoned Voldemort in a soul stone."  
  
"They used soul magic," Albus says, " that is dark magic."  
  
It's Filius who snorts at that. "Really Albus, you cannot believe that. I know you know some of the goblin ways, don't tell me you forgot the lessons on how they use soul magic you protect and enhance."  
  
After a few minutes of staring Albus nods. 'Filius is right,' he thinks, 'have I been so blinded that I didn't see the good in what they know and do.' Out loud he says, "There is more right, there has to be."  
  
Nodding at him while thinking that this means he knew, Moody continues. "Yes there is. By analyzing the shard Gringotts determined that Voldemort had in fact sought to seperate his soul in order to gain immortality."  
  
It is Minerva who gasps in shock at dawning horror. "No. How could he." When they look at her she continues. "He made an Horcrux didn't he."  
  
Albus gives her a sharp look, seeing it she answers the unspoken question. "The McGonagall's are an old old family, even older than current wizarding society. We also weren't always of the Light. Family lore makes note of the Horocrux, and how it is the darkest most foulest of magics."  
  
Giving her a nod of agreement Moody then says, "He didn't make just one but several. Thankfully the worst one, accidentally made on Halloween night ten years ago tonight, had already been removed."  
  
At the confused looks it's Pomona who laughs when she got it. "Oh, so when Heru gained custody of Harry he brought him to the goblin's for a scan and a heal. Pretty smart of him." She shrugs at them. "I don't know much about the dark magic you're talking about but I do know first hand what soul damage can do. Leaving Harry with that thing in him for years might have resulted in him not really being Harry anymore."  
  
Severus coughs. "While this is interesting let us not get off course. So what happened tonight."  
  
"There was a fierce battle in the depths of the Ministry. The soul stone of Riddle was let out and fought. In the process his magic called all loyal death eaters to him no matter there location or state." A ponderous pause. "Yes, that does mean everyone in Azkaban with the Dark Mark." He gives a grin, a fierce battlehardened one. "It's fine since when Voldemort got destroyed every Death Eater bonded to him died an agonizingly slow death."  
  
Severus sits up and speaks. "My Slytherins." A pause before he asks, acting like he doesn't know the answer already. "Are there any children who I have to tell that their parents are dead."  
  
"No, we already checked." Here he laughs. "So while I never believed the  story of Lucius being under the imperio but it seems to be true. Twenty marked lords, twenty-one including you Severus, survived Voldemort's death strike. As did any of their family members who  might have had the Dark Mark from the last war. All of them, besides you who was here, were at a party Fudge was having at the Westron Opera House."  
  
It's Filius who asks Moody, "So is the fact he was not dead going to be announced or is it a hushed up secret."  
  
"Secret, we will be maintaining that he died ten years ago. As for the deaths of those not among the twenty-one families we will be concocting a story of a Death Eater who escaped capture and tried to enact a ritual. It failed and those loyal died."  
  
Albus gives a nod at that. "I will do nothing to cause disbelief with that story. I didn't tell anyone when he disappeared and I won't say anything now that he is dead." He then stops before asking. "So who did the death blow?"  
  
"Lord Heru Levant. Who, I should say, was instrumental for it all, on both the Gringotts and Ministry side." A snort. "In fact without him creating a dozen or so new spells none of it would have even been possible. In fact, seeing him let loose in battle," shiver, "made me glad he is on our side. Which he is, that I have no doubt."  
  
Leaning back Albus thinks to himself, 'I see. Well then it seems that the plans I had for Voldemort's return is now null and void. That's great of course but it changes everything I have been working on.'  
  
Looking at the group over his half-moon glasses he smiles. "I guess I will need to pick up a new hobby. Maybe I will begin sock collecting."  
  
Which leads everyone to snort as the meeting ends.  
  
8888  
  
It was the morning after Halloween night at Hogwarts and an owl flew into the Great Hall at breakfast time. It flew to Harry where it first gave him a letter before dropping down to steal some bacon. Harry petted the owl with familiarity, it was Uncle Heru's afterall, before opening it up.  
  
He was confused since he had just written his weekly post yesterday and so he wasn't expecting a response back yet. So he looked up at Uncle Severus at the High table, who nodded at him with a smile on his face. A full smile not a half one, which Harry knew meant it was no ordinary letter.  
  
That thought was quickly proven true as he began reading the words on the page.  
  
'Harry,  
  
On the topic we spoke about a few years ago do know it's done. He is no longer defeated but rather destroyed, with no chance of ever returning. As I said this one was on me, so if you want to save the world you will have to wait for the  next one, after you graduate.  
  
All my love.  
Heru.  
  
PS. Everyone you care about is fine, I made sure of it.'  
  
Harry just grins.  
  
8888  
  
"So, who did you just write to?" Sirius asked as they gathered for breakfast the next morning.  
  
Heru, who had just sent the letter he wrote to Harry, looks up and says. Oh, I just updated Harry on our good fortune last night."  
  
Remus, who had just walked in wonders, "You are telling him in a letter. Isn't it something that would be better face to f ace?"  
  
"Maybe, but he should know, and I have no interest in heading to Hogwarts today. The Headmaster would want to speak to me, and I feel like waiting a few days before I do."  
  
"Ah," Sirius says, "that makes sense. Good reason." So a pause. "So, what are your plans now. Especially with Riddle's end and Harry's presence at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I'm going to be doing exactly what I have been doing. Raising our children, loving Severus, continuing my spellcrafting career, and having many discussions with various pureblood groups to better our economy, society, politics, and education."  
  
"So no time to rest?" Is asked by Remus.  
  
"Nope," is Heru's response. "Though now its time to live rather than work towards finishing some grand plan. In fact now that Harry's presence in our lives is recognized I think summers should be a time of international vacations."  
  
Looking at Sirius and Remus, Heru smiles. "I do believe every continent, region, and nation should be visited by us over the next seven years. We can even alternate which of ours and our children's friends join us on this."  
  
Then he pauses as he breaths in the calming energy of Haven Vale. "With that done it is now time for us to eat and begin having a good day." As they smiled at that he soon joined them in the grin.   
  
He was happy. He felt connected, he belonged. His journey towards finding a home was complete.   
  
Heru then had a moment as the food began appearing of wonder at what the next journey would be. But then he shrugged, for whatever it was he would not be alone. He had his family!  
  
AND END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay then, this is the end of the main story, there is just one more chapter to go, an epilogue of sorts. 
> 
> On the whole battle with the Dark Lord I tried writing it, I really did. For numerous days I started and had sentences but none of it felt right. In the end with all the forces arrayed against the Dark Lord his loss was assured and the story did not come to me to showcase his death. 
> 
> A part of me was sad about that but then another part was fully aware of letting it flow as it wanted to go. 
> 
> Its the same with a couple other scenes, they didn't come to me, though there is nothing from me adding them later if I want to. Like Harry's first ride on a broom. Or Sirius and Severus meeting. Or the interaction between Lucius and Dobby. Or even Harry getting the letter. Heck, even the celebration of Harry's birthdays - which you can believe happend and were splendid - could have sections. But they didn't come and so they weren't written. 
> 
> I beg your pardon on that if it bothers you, but I followed the muse.


	41. Epilogue - The Grand Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue time, and so much better than I feel the one in the actual book which doesn't exist in my head. 
> 
> As I said, I hope you have enjoyed this story. I appreciate every reader and comment and like you have made.

**Epilogue - The Grand Reveal**  
\---------------------------  
    Date: 16 Years Post-Arrival  
  
Harry James Potter, Lord of the Utmost Ancient and Noble Lord of Potter and recent Hogwarts graduate walked down the open aired hallways of his home, Haven Tree. It was two months since his graduation and three days since the official party his uncles threw for him.   
  
It was to one of those uncles that he was heading right now to speak to. His Uncle Heru was a powerful and busy man, and was as expected in his office. Thankfully the door was open so Harry had no problem with knocking once before walking in. They had long operated under a tradition of open door open uncle, closed door busy uncle.   
  
Upon hearing the knock Heru looked up, "Ah, Harry. Come in, what’s up."   
  
"Hello Uncle. So I was wondering if now would be the right time for me to talk to you." Harry questions.   
  
"Of course, come in." Once Harry was sitting down Heru continued, "So what is it that you wanted to talk about."   
  
Harry gives him a smile, "Probably what you think I want to talk about. You mentioned that once I graduated Hogwarts you would reveal to me your secret."   
  
Heru nods at that, as it was what he expected. "Let us go to the balcony, I think seeing nature will help me tell the story. It's not one of those I have ever told anyone before."   
  
"Wait, not even Uncle Sirius or Uncle Remus. Or even Uncle Severus." Harry asks.   
  
"No, none of them. Its a secret that I figured should be yours to know first." Heru says as they sat down.   
  
Harry actually blinks at that. "I hadn't realized that, I thought they knew already. I figured after all these years you told them. Especially Uncle Severus, you two are married after all."   
  
Shaking his head negative, Heru says. "They know more than most, and Severus even more, but no I told them you deserved the truth first since it directly affected you. They understood then and still understand now."   
  
Harry opens his mouth, then closes it. Heru sees this and laughs. "Its not that complicated Harry. If you want them to know I can either tell them after I tell you, or I could tell you and them at the same time. It depends on whether you want to be alone for it or not." Heru then gives a smile. "Its a secret, a very deep one, but its not like I am some evil dark lord who is dating Voldemort who is not dead, or anything like that. So don't panic."   
  
Harry laughs at that, shaking his head. "Right then, so I think they should know as well. If you would you can summon them to a family meeting."   
  
"If you are sure," Heru asks, the nod from Harry is firm. "Okay then, I will message Severus, Sirius, and Remus and we will meet later night."   
  
Which is what happened. Four hours later the five men were gathered around in a circle on one of the outside balcony lounges. As they had been gathering the jokes had been flowing but when all five were present, silence occurred as they looked at Heru.   
  
"Let us begin where all stories do, once a upon a time in a land far far away there was a child by the name of Harry Potter who lived in a cupboard under the stairs..." Is what Heru started with.   
  
Over an hour would he continue, without interruption and only stopping to take a drink of water every once and a while.   
  
"... Then, upon gazing at the forest in remembrance of all he lost, he activated the ritual and was brought to a world similar to his own, but one twenty-six years previous. Where upon he shed the name of his birth and took up another, that of Heru Levant." Is how Heru ended the story with.   
  
There was silence, and out of it Harry breathed out. "So that is why you refused to let me call you Father, we are the same person?"   
  
"We were the same person, up till the age of one. Then our paths diverged." Heru looks serene, now that the secret is out, at least among the men he trust most in the world. "Its not even just the fact that I came to this world and raised you differently, but also my status as the Master of Death, it irrevocably changed my very soul pattern."   
  
Harry nods at that, it fits everything he knows of magic - which thanks to his advanced education is quite a lot.   
  
As Harry paused to take it all in Heru turned towards the other three men. Only to see something he did not expect, for only Sirius look shocked. Severus looked like everything that was confusing to him now made sense, and Remus looked vindicated.   
  
Heru gestures to them, "what are your thoughts on what I said."   
  
Remus shrugged, "I knew there was something, you knew too much. I won't say I figured this, but I knew magic was involved." He looks at Harry and Heru. "It doesn't change anything. You gave me a job and a home and a family, you never looked at me as a monster. You brought my mate back to me, and let me raise my pup. Sirius and I even have four children of our own thanks to the rituals and magic you know or created. So, no, nothing changes."  
  
Severus smirks. "Gryffindor indeed, what you did proves you were a Slytherin." Then he shrugs, a full shrug, not the small movement of shoulder he gives to most. "I knew you knew to much, about Death Eaters, me, even Hogwarts. All those tiny inconsistencies all make sense now, it was you forgetting for the moment who you were speaking to." He then stops and reaches for Heru, his husband, and caresses his face. "We have been together for fourteen years and have done a lot during that period. Including first our raising of Harry and then later our own two children. This past of yours doesn't upset me or change all of that." He then pauses. "You also never lied, not where it counts, and I would know for I am a master at double speak."   
  
Severus then leans closer and kisses Heru, to show him nothing changed. It's interrupted by Sirius being Sirius, as he groans and starts moaning, "my eyes, my eyes, it burns, it burns." Which causes everyone to laugh.   
  
When things calm down Sirius smiles at Heru and says, "I guess I am not as sneaky as the two are, I didn't have even the slightest clue on your past. I will say this though, I'm a Black, and we flaunt and break the rules all the time, so you doing what you did doesn't even phase me." He gets serious. "I am also alive due to you, was able to reunite with my mate, become a healer, got to raise Harry, and now like Remus said have four children of my own. Its with your help that all that happened, so this secret is nothing."   
  
Heru smiles at them all, as his aura wraps them up in a giant magical hug. "Thank you, I appreciate that. Harry, anything else you want to say?"   
  
"Yes, I have a very important question whose answer forms of the basis of everything." Harry says fully serious. When everyone sits up and looks at him to see what he is going to say. "Why don't you have the lightning bolt scar!"   
  
Then his eyes crinkle in laughter, which leads to everyone else laughing, and Heru throwing a pillow at his face in response. Everything is good, everything is as it should be!   
  
THE END  
FOR NOW!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end. The next section is a little appendix I wrote of the noble houses that I wanted to share. But this is the last story chapter. 
> 
> Thank you again all. :)


	42. Appendix - Wizarding Great Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a little list of the noble houses I came up with for this setting. Some of them are mentioned though only a few. 
> 
> I like this structure better than the version found on Pottermore and will probably use it for other stories.

**APPENDIX : WIZARDING GREAT HOUSES**  
  
Major Great Houses (42)  
  
* 5 Sacred Houses  
    Pendragon, Emrys, Mortis, Vidan, Elfen  
  
* 7 Utmost Ancient and Noble Houses   
    Potter, Priest, Stewart, Marshall, Black, White, Grey  
  
*12 Most Ancient and Noble Houses   
    Levant, Malfoy, Longbottom, Weasley, Bones, Shacklebolt, Bulstrode, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Prince, McGonagall  
  
*18 Ancient and Noble Houses  
    Abbott, Avery, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Greengrass, Lovegood, Lestrange, Macmillan, Nott, Rosier, Selwy, Shafiq, Travers, Yaxley, Zabini  
  
  
Minor Great Houses (Scores)  
    Slughorn, Crabbe, Goyle, Brown, Moody, Blishwick, Fudge, Dumbledore, Gaunt

 

Noble Rights

The Major Great Houses each have titles, Gringotts vaults, and automatic seats on the Wizenemgot. What makes them interesting as that each Great House is as much an institution as a family, with properties and honors that are basically inviolable by most lesser rulings.

Noble Lineages

The Lordships of Gryffindor, Sytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff are also considered noble titles. They each have a vault (or more) in Gringotts and a seat on the Wizenemgott but not any real property in the present day. To this end they are not considered Great Houses of the Wizarding World.


End file.
